Of Luke and other things
by mary.stucki12
Summary: Asenath's story...new character, and before we get into this too far, i own half of Jin. RAPE WARNING. There is a child born to Asenath, out of rape. Hopefully, Jin's side of this story will be coming up soon. Reviews of all kinds welcome :D
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anyone except Asenath, Tobi, 1/2 of Jin, Darryl, Micha, or anyone else to come. Luke and such obviously don't belong to me. Also, if I could find someone to teach me how to upload to chapters, that would be awesome. Thanks, Mary

-PROLOGUE-

I abhor the concept of introductions. I realize that you, being the interceptor of this account, have no given clue of who I am. I am known as Asenath Jochebed Zipporah Moonglider. To give a brief description of myself (just to give you an idea), I have red hair, green eyes, and (even I shall admit) vertically challenged at 5' 4.5". I have for of the five senses; well, five out of six senses for a Jedi. I'm deaf. I have medically induced hearing with cochlear implants. Not many Jedi have been deaf, so I can claim to be the unique one in that aspect.

I was rescued from the hand of Gardulla the Hutt, by Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, and another gunman. Even at 6, I was a valued servant, but not a slave. I had become a fast learner to avoid beatings and whippings. I sort of took my father's place. She loved him, until he convinced her to bet on Sebulba in the infamous podrace where Anakin Skywalker (Luke and Leia's father) won. He was dismissed, but when he was killed, she decided she wanted me as "a favor to me, and old friend of your father's" (I couldn't hear it, but I read it on the court statements later. She said this when there was a changing of hands between her and Decca).

I was six years old. I was bi-lingual, speaking Galactic Basic and Huttese (my father taught me well), and I spoke both fluently. Luke spoke it, too. Sometimes Huttese feels like cursing, and sometimes it seems a blessing. But, Luke knew it, and it felt like a blessing someone else could speak it with me. He knew there was something special about me. I couldn't hear him, but until I got my implants, he put a hand on my head to make me understand.

One moment he was talking with Gardulla and the next minute I'm being loaded on Han's ship called the Millennium Falcon. Being six, deaf, and only able to understand Luke with his hand on my forehead, you can imagine that the trip itself is a blur. But I will tell you my history.

I serve the Jedi.

I implore you to share in my story.


	2. Chapter 2

-CHAPTER ONE-

My father was a strong man. He had been a servant of Gardulla the Hutt before I was even a glimmer in his eye. He had Jedi potential. He was 19 when he was doing this. He was one of the "wicked" 20 who had left the Jedi order for other pursuits.

He was at a medium build, 5'9". He has eyes the color of the Nubian Seas. His hair was ray by the time I knew him. I remember calling him Daddy. I really had known no other derisions of the work. He called me a mixture of things, but never Asenath that I can recall…except once… he was livid.

I have no memory of my mother figure. I assume that is where I get my hair and eyes from. I do have my father's facial structure. According to him, I looked like his mom.

I was born a hearing child. My mother died giving birth to me. I have seen the hospital records. He had massive bleeding, and a small pelvis. All the bad medical history caught up with her. She had been a small woman anyway

I was born on Naboo. My hearing was taken away from me by a driver on Tatooine. I had an ear infection, and that loud noise irritated my ear workings to the point of deafness.

My dad had told me hundreds of times about Anakin Skywalker winning the Boonta Eve pod-race years before. He and my mother had me when he was 71. He was training me as a youngling, but decided for my fourth birthday to take me to the Boonta Eve pod-race…the last loud noises I would ever hear. While leaving, some guy leaving a cantina in MOs Eisley, decided to drive while full of booze. He hit my father. My young ears were damaged by the noise. I could hear most, then some, then little, then none. But the crews could do nothing to save my father. The images of his smashed body still haunt me to the core. He had been laughing. Then, the light in his eyes was gone.

I was given to the custody of Decca the Hutt. That is, until Gardulla showed up and claimed me. In these years, I can access the records, which state: _The girl's father died in my service, Therefore, the girl belongs to me._

I want to tell you-Decca wanted to keep me. She wanted to have me bred in her court as a personal chamber servant for male visitors. Gardulla argued her point. Because she controlled Decca's slaves, she won. She is their reason; after all, she has so many slaves in her Palace.

Let me say Hutts are not the only oily on the outside, but on the inside as well. They oil everything. They don't mind their own slime, either. Gardulla was a hard master/mistress…whatever the proper term may be. She was controlling, pompous, brutal, violent-need I go on? She controlled the slave trade Decca, her sister, controlled the pirates, mercenaries, and bounty hunters/hit men after Jabba's unfortunate demise (at the hand of Leia Skywalker Organa). Ziro the Hutt, a closed associate, was a loan shark…and controlled the banks and other money affairs. You see, he was…one of the oiliest. I was one who the Hutts would fight over. Ziro wanted me for a distraction, Gardulla wanted cheap labor, and Decca wanted a sensual slave. Needless to say, Gardulla always won. She controlled their slaves, and could take them away if she chose, and resell them. She had done that before, she could do it again.

When she had taken me to her palace, I learned my duties in a matter of hours. She followed me. The other servant, I think her name was Lela, showed me my tasks. If I copied her poorly, Gardulla would whack me on the head and back with a gimer stick, numerous times. I learned from that. (Remember, I was deaf and couldn't learn from verbal repremandation).

I performed these duties day…after day…after day. Until I turned six. I knew my birthday was in 26 ABY. I knew I was born on Primeday in the ninth month of the Galactic Calendar. But I knew not the day. I appointed myself the 35th day of that month. To a five-year-old, it was important. If you were lucky enough to know your birthday, you were allowed that day off. For two years on that day, I acted my age and played…well, more like practiced little Jedi things my father had taught me. The good, good times when I could act young and not old…

The years were slow. I was soon to be rescued by Luke Skywalker, and his brother-in-law, and gunman.


	3. Chapter 3

-CHAPTER TWO-

Luke Skywalker. A man with grandeur. He was on that dang HoloNet News channel enough for me to recognize him when he entered Gardulla's meeting chambers. He was tall, slim, but had a grim expression. The other man, also a HoloNews star, Han Solo followed, with a third gunman in tow.

Gardulla ordered me to bring the guests some water. I knew her typical demands, so when I felt her prod, I took the hint. I drew water for Gardulla and her guests…just not fast enough. I got a whack on the head from that gimer cane. I winced, turned to Gardulla and gave her a frightened stare. I turned back around and headed toward Luke, Han, and the other. I bowed low while they selected their water glasses- as I had been trained to do.

Gardulla pointed me to the door, and it looked like she mouthed "Go outside in play" in Huttese.

I was shocked, but did as I was told. Outside, I would play with what my father had taught me. I would lift pebbles, and sand, and make them go in circles and such. Luke had been watching me. I didn't know. He walked outside. Immediately, I put my home-made toy town. I didn't know what to do. I think my jaw dropped like 12 feet.

Luke walked up to me. He saw one of the pebbles and lifted it as I had just done. He placed his right hand gently on my forehead and heard his voice.

_"Gardulla said your name was Asenath. She also said you are six years old. She said you are a fast learner, and you are strange. Where did you learn to do things like you just did?"_

_ "My father taught me,"_ I thought back.

_"Where did he learn?"_

_ "He was one of the Wicked 20."_

_ "One of the twenty who left the Jedi Order?"_

_ "Yes. He didn't agree with some of their policies."_

_ "How did he belong to Gardulla?"_

_ "I don't know…something about capture and he talked her out of pure slavery. He was fired-,"_ I stopped…_could I trust Luke Skywalker? Why did he need this information? Why was he asking a six-year-old child these questions? Had he not the records to access?_

_ "Go on Asenath,"_ he urged.

_"He told Gardulla to bet on Sebulba on the Boonta's Eve pod race a long time ago, and Anakin Skywalker won. She was so angry, he was fired. He never told me if it was on purpose or not."_

_ "Do you like Gardulla?"_

_ "No. She beats me with the gimer stick, and she is oily, and she is an overgown bully!"_

_ "Would you want to leave? Do you care if you leave this place with me?"_

_ "Yes! Can you take me away from here?"_

_ "Yes. Go inside to Han and the other. Tell them I said for the other to literally hold onto you…in case Gardulla doesn't want us to take you."_

_ "You are going to kill her?"_

_ "No…but I may have to be persuasive in…aggressive ways."_

_ "Okay."_

I turned and ran inside, eager to inform Luke's companions. I walked up to Han and the other lone gunman.

"Mr. Skywalker-wants-me-to-tell-you-to-have-gunman-hold-onto-me-literally-in-case-of a quick-escape," I said slowly in basic…being deaf means that I hadn't really spoken in a long time.

Han nodded. The other grabbed me up in his strong arms. He was gentle. He held me like an infant. I couldn't help but nuzzle into his warm suit. I felt him growl through my fingers. It wasn't angry, by the look on his face. But it was a defensive growl.

Gardulla was an elderly Hutt. She was losing some power. Her mind was going, and Luke knew it.

(Here is one of the places where I can only guess at the dialogue, based on mouth movements and what I imagine was said.)

"We will be taking Asenath with us," Luke stated firmly with a small flick of his wrist. I held my breath.

"Asenath will leave with you, Grandmaster Skywalker."

"There will be no loopholes to this…no other Hutts or servants shall be punished," Luke said with another wrist flick.

"There shall be no tricks to this deal. No other shall suffer," she repeated.

Luke turned to leave, murmured something to his counterparts, and I was placed on the ground gently by the other. Luke took my hand and led me to Han's ship-the infamous Millennium Falcon. I was too little to fit well in a seat. Once again, lots of murmuring went on. I wish they hadn't. It's not like I could hear them…but I guess they figured I could lip read…anyway, the next thing I know, Luke is in the co-pilot seat, Han was in the pilot seat, and I was on the other's lap in one of the passenger seats. It was evening. I was tired. The other's skin was so warm and soft. I was awake during the takeoff from the planet…where ever that was, and the jump to "light-speed" but that's really about it. To spell it out for you, I fell asleep.

I awoke in a room with young adults.

I wanted to hide…what would these people think of me? I couldn't hear. There was a woman in the corner. She was beautiful! Her skin was perfect and smooth, and her brown hair flowed freely down her back. She placed a gentle hand on my forehead.

_"Would you like some breakfast?"_

I was puzzled at the word.

_"What's breakfast?"_

_ "Eating in the morning."_

_ "Oh. I haven't done that in a couple of years…"_

_ "Well, would you?"_

_ "Please."_

The woman led me to a table in the corner. There was a plate with something on it. To this day, I have no clue what it. I was famished. I ate it. It tasted good. When I was finished, she led me away.

_"You can play with the boy that is close to your age. His name is Ben. The others are his cousins: Anakin, Jacen, and Jaina."_ What was I going to say? I walked to the corner and stood there…looking at Ben play. I was shy, and didn't know what to do.

Anakin walked up to me and pointed downward. I think he mouthed the word weird.

I walked away; sulkily…there were other corners. I went to the opposite corner. In that corner, I played with some dust bunnies. I lifted them, and made them do circles I had done woth the sand and pebbles. Then the older adults came in…I hated it wen adults talked behind my back about matters that involved one. Luke was elected to talk to me. He drew his hand from his robes and placed it once again on my forehead.

_"Do you want to be able to hear again?"_

_ "I don't know. What do you want me to do sir?"_

_ "We think it's best if you have the surgery and see how it works. The New Republic senate will pay for it. If so, you can be trained better as a Jedi."_

_ "I can be a Jedi?"_

_ "Yes. You are definitely strong in the Force."_

_ "What does this surgery do?"_

_ "The emdee droids will…put something in your head so you can hear."_

_ "Will it make Mr. Skywalker, Mr. Solo, and the pretty woman happy?"_

_ "Yes. We want to help you become a good Jedi Knight and person."_

I noticed another woman in the room. She had long red hair.

"Luke," she mouthed.

Luke turned his head toward her…I couldn't see a reply. He again turned toward me.

_"We want to take care of this soon. Leia and Mara will take you to the doctor today, and maybe soon you can have the surgery, okay?"_

I nodded.

He nodded back in approval of my response.

The red haired one took my hand.

"I'm Mara," she mouthed.

"Asenath," was my excruciatingly slow reply.

She tried to keep me calm while the other got her coat. Mara mouthed "Leia".

My brain ran through the possibilities of what all could be happening. _I have no money to do this. But Luke said that the senate would pay for this. The adults want me to do this. I can manage fine, but I could be better attuned to my surroundings…and make Luke happy…my HoloNews hero. Gardulla would curse him…that must be why I like him…he vexed her. He is my hope symbol. He is so well known here…I'll do it._

Leia and Mara were ready to go. Mara offered her hand. Leia was talking on her comlink. It must have been a serious conversation…she wasn't smiling, and she had a furrowed brow. She and Mara had lightsabers. More Jedi. I knew for a fact I wasn't a freak. I had known I wasn't alone, but saw no live and real Jedi in front of my face for so long…my father had been the one and only…first and last.

We walked on a crowded street. I saw the signs. I couldn't read. I could write my name: Asenath Jochebed Zipporah Moonglider…but that's really all I could do. Gardulla figured I was dumb. Education in books and things, she had been correct.

I had street smarts. While Leia was jabbering on the comlink, and Mara was holding my hand, I saw a Muja fruit lifted from a vendor-I saw a man passing off Death Sticks in a drug deal-and I felt the presence of a man with a gun…POINTED AT US!


	4. Chapter Four

-CHAPTER THREE-

I shoved Mara and Leia as hard as a small child could as a blaster bolt shot past my ear. I wasn't going down without a proper fight. I had no weapons, but I could use my fists…and feet…and teeth…and head (all had come in handy in saving myself from a few fondling incidents in Gardulla's Palace). Leia was one step ahead of me. So was Mara. Both had lightsabers drawn and ignited. They moved to shield me from this man. It was a bounty hunter…definitely Mandalorian armor, often seen on the HoloNews. Boba Fett.

A small history on Boba Fett. Boba was born on the rainy planet of Kamino. He was a genetically engineered clone of his father, Jango Fett. He however wasn't genetically altered to have growth acceleration. Jango wished to raise Boba as his child, not by Kaminoians.

In time, right before the Clone Wars, Jango tried to assassinate the senator Amidala of the Naboo. (She would become the mother of Luke and Leia years down the road). Jango was tracked by Obi-Wan (Ben) Kenobi to Geonosis…to keep this short, battle ensues (first battle of the Clone Wars), Jango dies, and Boba becomes a deranged maniac, set on revenge against Mace Windu…the Jedi who slaughtered Jango…

He failed. He adopted his father's armor, re-sized it, and painted it, and became one of the most feared bounty hunters in the galaxy.

Years passed for our young bounty hunter…picked up Han Solo, and turned him in for a profit to Jabba the Hutt.

To continue at a reasonable pace, Leia, Luke, Lando Calrissian, R2-D2, C-3PO and Chewbacca show up to save Han-small problems arise-Boba ends up in the Sarlacc Pit; however, Boba escaped, got put back in the Sarlacc, but yet again escaped, and resumed his role as bounty hunter-feared across the Galaxy. Now he was looking for Leia as well as Han…and Luke…and Chewbacca (well he was dead at this point)…and Mara…and anyone else he could turn in for a profit…some of us were there-wrong place, wrong time.

As was being said: Boba Fett. Again, I can't hear. I have to rely on purely Mara and Leia's accounts at this point, especially because Boba Fett wears a helmet.

"Come away quietly, and no one will get hurt…including the little miss," Boba chided.

"Asenath, run!" mouthed Leia.

While I ran, Mara and Leia fought with this man. I could see from my small hiding crevice that Boba Fett was indeed strong. He was taking on two Jedi at once…a large accomplishment for a lone gunman. Boba had impeccable combat skills. He knew what he was doing. Leia's comlink fell to the ground…my cleft was no more than six feet from my protectors. I crawled to the comlink. I grabbed it and I screamed (according to Leia and Mara) into it. That did the trick, though. I brought the comlink back with me to the gap. No more than five minutes later, help arrived…common police. They fired their guns at the menace. Boba jet-packed away. One officer pulled me from the crevasse and checked me for injury. I was fine. So were the women Jedi. After a thorough questioning, we were told to go about our business.

The Boba fiasco brought us later to the "special doctor" than had been planned.

The doctor examined my ears. He had a sort of permanent frown on his face. I fed him a nervous smile. He just frowned back. I quit smiling. He frowned back. He sent me over to an area in the back of his office where a couple of other children were playing-but he had pointed to the corner. I walked up to the corner, and looked at the wall. I kept my back to the talking adults. Maybe I shouldn't have.

Let me point out to you: I have never asked Mara and Leia about that day. I have not questioned the adults' decision concerning the Cochlear Implants. I didn't care at the time. I juse wanted to be a better Jedi. Now, I could live without them. I sometimes go days without the magnet attached. Luke and C-3PO, a droid in the household, taught me sign language…a sign language of the Old Republic. They made me learn, even after the implants were installed, because they needed a back-up in case the implants were ever to fail. And I like Sign better to tell you the truth. To sign, you don't require speech. My speech had deteriorated over the period of two years of deafness. I was afraid that I would be laughed at for it. I didn't want to be laughed at. Children can be cruel to those who are different. I knew I was different. I didn't like it when it was pointed out to me. I like being eccentric, even now. Eccentricities make the world fun and exciting. I could go on, but then you would shut this account, you have already started. We don't want to create a tragedy…

The next few days were rough. I couldn't communicate well with the other people. There was lots of pointing, mocking, degrading, and flinching.

For one thing, Jaina liked to play a game, where she acted like she was going to punch you. It was an immature move for a woman in her early twenties. I never caught on. She wouldn't either if she was often struck with a gimer cane. It just caused sickening fear. She would laugh when I flinched.

Anakin liked to point at me and looked like he was enjoying the fact I was deaf. Jacen liked to hit and kick me…he was showing off for his sister and brother and cousin. I was the weak one. I ended up with countless bruises on my arms and legs.

Ben would flinch with me.

Ben was the nicest to me. He apologized for Jacen and Jaina and Anakin. Then he would go off and play again.

I hardly slept…I couldn't.

Then, the appointed morning arrived. I went to the med center with Luke. I think he knew I was tired. At the center, he stooped down to my level and placed his hand on my forehead again.

_"Are you alright?"_

_ "I'm just tired. What are they going to do to me?"_

_ "They are going to cut out pieces of your skull and replace them with metal plates. They will run some wires through your ear, and there will be magnets on the outside to connect the system. You won't feel a thing. The doctor will make you go into a deep sleep."_

_ "That's not why I'm scared. I don't want to be really shocked when I can hear people and things again. It will be hard to adjust to the new change. I don't always like change."_

_ "I think you will like this change."_

We walked through the white doors together. This was an inpatient procedure. I knew Luke wouldn't be there when I came to.

A few minutes later, the emdee droid came and grabbed me. The way the droid grabbed me, I was scared. But I kept pace with it. I hated keeping pace with it. Its letters said QWERTY. Whatever that meant. I guessed that droids had names, too.

The droid kept a swift pace down the hallways to the operating rooms. I was handed off to a humanoid emdee. He took my hand and dragged me to another hallway of rooms. I didn't question him. He showed me the one I would be in and let me look around in it a little. Then he dragged me back through the maze into a hallway of prep rooms. He handed me a small gown and motioned for me to change into it. He got me settled on the gurney to take me to the operating room, and he stuck a needle in my arms. I had no time to protest. I was out.

As was promised by Grandmaster Luke Skywalker, I felt nothing during the procedure.

I slowly opened my eyes. I saw Han Solo was there. He was asleep against his hand. I sat up and stretched. I reached over and tapped Han's leg.

"How're you feeling, kid?"

My eyes got really big. I heard him. His voice was one of a kind. I was excited to hear it…but the sound was coming from the top of my head…not the side of my head.

"I feel sore…what happened exactly?'

"You said some pretty funny things when you stared up the a

"Like what?"

"You said 'Happy Bantha, sad bantha' and then gibberish, then you said 'Gungun' I think."

I had to smile. I grabbed at my head. There was nothing there. My hair was gone. And the sides of my head itched.

"Don't scratch those stitches-you could rip 'em."

"Understood." Just then, I got a pain in the middle of my forehead. I grabbed it and winced.

Han knew. "Doctor?"

Han had political pull by being married to Leia. Leia was a senator, after all.

"What is it?"

"She may be experiencing a headache from so much noise or having a reaction to the medication."

"MAY BE? Find out!"

"Yes, sir."

Once again, the doctor didn't smile at me. He didn't try to comfort me. He frowned at me, and cursed me under his breath for "making his life so much worse" and "twenty more years of this nonsense before retirement". It wasn't my fault. I shrank away, worried that he would pull out a gimer cane and use that, too.

The doctor set me on my front side. He pulled back the gown. He saw the bruises and scars. Han saw them too. I was embarrassed now. They had seen what Gardulla did to me. All the marks on my back and arms…now being seen by one of the men who had saved me from the evil place. I hadn't wanted anyone to see them. I didn't care if the doctor saw. But one of my rescuers? No. No. No. It's none of their business. Tears started to fall onto my cheeks in humiliation.

Han saw them and turned away. It was even more humiliating to let one of my symbols of hope see me cry.

But, being on my stomach seemed to relieve my pain some. It had something to do with the blood flow and the magnets and wiring. I was glad I was okay, but I was still worried about the scars that had shown.

"Keep her on her stomach, Solo," the doctor warned.

"No problem. Will this get better and pass?"

"Yes. It should be better in a couple of hours. Just watch her."

I heard the doctor walk down the maze. I didn't want him in there. I didn't even want Han Solo in there. I wanted to be alone. I wanted to hide my shame.

"What happened to you?" Han asked me.

"Gardulla."

"I'm going to tell Luke about this."

"Please don't! He doesn't need to know!

"Luke doesn't need to know what?"

Luke had entered the room. Oops…that wasn't supposed to happen.

"Look at her back!" Han yelled while opening up the gown flaps. "That is cruelty! Look at those scars, cuts, and bruises! I have never laid a hand on Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin. I can get away with threats. I know you have never laid a harmful finger on Ben. This is wrong. It's wrong."

"I agree. But what can we do about it? The main thing is to get the fresh wounds healed. They will scar, but those won't go away. They aren't a danger now. Let her rest now, Han."

Luke understood this situation. He didn't freak out. He was…calm…serene. I was appreciative. Han was still protesting when Luke shoved him out the door.

Luke turned around and found the place Han had been seated, and sat down. I looked at his knee. I could feel my eyes becoming dull and glassy from staring too long. I felt numb. Luke could sense that.

"Don't feel this way. The recovery is like this. We'll all be with you, to help you, through this. The kids will come in later. Ben wants to see you. I think he is the only one who really cared you were having surgery."

"Ben has always been nice to me. It's Jaina and Jacen and Anakin that haven't treated me well. Don't tell Han and Leia. They might be upset. I don't want to upset them if I can avoid it. They needn't be disturbed."

"If that is what you feel is best. You know that it's cruel right? It's almost worse than those marks with the gimer cane. You'll heal on your back, but the mental scars may never fully heal. They have hurt you mentally, so you may never heal from that at all. That leaves a mark on your heart-not your skin. Share with them how it makes you feel."

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say to that. Grandmaster Skywalker was my idol. Anything he said to me was purer than all the stones and metals on Naboo. I did what he said. Unintentionally, he had run me dry. I just sat there and took what he had to say.

As I settled down, I could feel my eyes returning to that glassy and uncaring state again. The numbness returned.

"Lesson number one," started Luke, "be in better control of your emotions. I know this is due to the medication, but try anyway. It is near the end of visiting hours. I need to go home. Will you be alright? Does one of us need to stay all night?"

"That would be nice. Unless that is too inconvenient. I can stick it out," I tried to respond neutrally to the last part.

"3PO can stay with you. I don't think Leia will mind. He really likes you a lot. He was worried about you."

I couldn't help but smile. I liked 3PO, too. He was a sweet droid. Fussy, but sweet. He sort of understood my aloneness the past few days with R2-D2 being gone often and everything.

Luke left, and about twenty minutes later, C-3PO came through the door.

"Hello."

"Hi!"

3PO went to the chair and sat down. He slowly went into hibernation mode. I giggled when he left off a sound like a snore. His sensors shot back to life, and he looked alarmed. I laughed so hard, it pulled the stitches in my ear. The droid decided that he had enough for one night. He turned off the lights. I stopped instantly the only thing in the room now was his glowing yellow eyes. I whimpered. He figured it out.

_Horrible things happen in the dark_.

"Are you scared?" I told him I was.

He went to the nurse's station. I heard him ask for a night light. He came back with one. He plugged it into the wall. A soft light filled the room. It wasn't like the harsh overhead lights. It was soothing. 3PO sat back down and I curled up in the hospital bed, and went to sleep. It was even better than when they put me under for the surgery.


	5. Chapter 5

-CHAPTER FOUR-

The next day, I went to the home of the heroes. 3PO escorted me there. He put me in a room with Ben and the young adults.

"Thanks," I stated slowly.

"You are most welcome," C-3PO returned.

"3PO likes you?" Jaina asked. "And what happened to your head. You look weird."

"I will choose to ignore those remarks Jaina. Jacen, do you have any insulting jeers? It's your turn. I can hear you now. I don't have need to read your lips," I coldly returned. From there, I turned my back on the Solo and Skywalker offspring.

I was hurt. I refused to show that. That's all Jaina or Jacen needed to ride me for life.

Anakin came up to me and in a mocking tone said, "Gotta boo-boo?"

"Yes, I have a…boo-boo…ouch!"

Anakin looked shocked.

Ben walked up to me. He shyly asked if I was feeling okay. I told him I did. He then asked me if I wanted to help him fix a remote used for training. I told him I would be delighted.

He took me to a back room. There was a workbench and several tools scattered around with boxes of spare parts. There was the training remote. It was there, and definitely (at the present) out of order. I could tell he wanted to fix it. And it was just more than a child's ambition. I think it was because he wished to impress his father more than anything else.

"My dad can fix anything. He told me once fixed a moisture vaporator by himself. You know how complicated those things are? He showed me pictures and things. It was so cool." I could tell he was excited.

Allow me to interrupt. You see, I took my time with responses for a long time. I had to comprehend what was going on. I hadn't had to speak in full sentences for two years. My dad had been dead for two years. I had no one to speak to, or try to help me stay on top of it. I needed a reboot on my vocabulary and how to speak plainly. And Luke, Leia, Mara, Han, and C-3PO had very much patience with me while this was happening and worked with me. I think that made all the difference in the world.

The children weren't so forgiving at first, except for Ben. Ben was the one person I could count on. He was always so sweet. It is a shame he ended up falling for one called Vestra Khai.

Ben showed me all the tools and told me what they were. He then started, and like a surgeon, called out the name of the tools he needed, and I would hand them to him. I liked being Ben's helper. It made the outcast feel…like one of the rest…included.

Anakin, Jacen, and Jaina thought us an odd pair. They figured that if they could persuade Ben away from me, he would ignore me. Thankfully, no such luck.

A few hours a day, I was taught an older sign language. Luke researched it, and he and C-3PO helped me learn it, and the others learned it, too. Luke saw the need for us to learn it, in the incident that the implants ultimately failed. They weren't supposed to, but stranger things have happened.

This seemed to irritate Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin. To them, it cut into the training that seemed valuable to them. To me, it meant the means for back-up survival on the battle field. They may have felt that they were going out of their way to help something that was broken, and could never be right. (Well, they grew out of their spite, thank goodness, but it took a long time). The one thing all five of us could agree on without argument was that this was a simple language to learn. It was our only bonding point for a long, long time.

It was also about this point, that Luke had me record what happened to me in Gardulla's and Decca's Palaces…all the beating…parties…molestation and fondling…everything. He needed records from me…and that is what I gave him…my life story…from birth to implants.


	6. Chapter 6

-CHATER FIVE-

A proper piece of time passed. Ben and I grew closer together. He kept with the task of helping me learn to fix things, and we practiced sign together, because we picked it up faster than the others…any chance we got.

This slowly leads up to the point in time where Han and Leia catch Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin in the act of tormenting me.

Ben was ill. I was alone. When alone, I tended (I still do), to get lost in my head so deep, I lose all contact with anyone or anything. I even would lose contact with the Force. I was in that mode at this moment. I didn't notice I was alone in a corner, a now easy target.

"Off to that planet in your head again?" Jaina asked icily.

"Where's daddy? Where's mommy?" Jacen taunted.

"Where's precious Benny to save you?" Anakin jeered.

"I'm on Coruscant. My parents are dead. Ben is ill, and needs rest."

"Well, I hope you realize that this is for your own good," Jacen stated with raised fist.

"What's for her own good?" asked Leia from behind.

Jacen swallowed hard. He knew he couldn't win against his mother.

"Asenath, come here," Han commanded.

As was ordered, I side-stepped the trio, and went to him.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked concerned.

"Not today, sir."

"They have hurt you?" I could see the fury behind his eyes.

"Verbally-not physically."

"About what?"

"Being deaf. My parents. Being close friends with ben. Please don't punish them. I should stand up for myself better, Mr. Solo."

"Han. Call me Han. Mr. Solo makes me sound old."

I could call my hero by his first name. How many can say that at six? To make it even sweeter, he shot me one of his trademark grins. That was the icing on the cake.

Leia was talking to her offspring and Han joined her. I snuck out of the room. It wasn't right of me to listen in. Besides, I wanted to see Ben.

"He may need some cheering up," I thought. I started to walk toward his room. I stopped when I heard Mara Jade Skywalker's voice. She was talking to Ben. I turned toward my own appointed chamber. I was rather pleased to be alone, after all.

In my chamber, the entire world in my head came back to life. I knew my Jedi training was starting, and I may as well dream about that…I had already selected my weapon, and was rather an excited little bugger.

Another clue into the life of a Jedi: even a Jedi training weapon is important. The style you choose carries over. If you train with a curved handle, you would need a curved handle out in the real saber world and so forth.

It is not only a preference, but for your own safety. A different handling blade can be very dangerous. The different feel can throw off concentration. I was always protective of my blade for this reason. I chose my weapon carefully.

This leads to another side point: my chosen weapon. A double bladed work of art. The handle was a solid 18" end to end. It had an adjustment in the middle so you could lock it or use the force to spin it. More like a shield. The color was a rich and piercing green. This was just the training saber.

I knew at a young age that my saber hilt would be 24" end to end, still be able to spin, with added underwater capabilities. It would be able to come apart into two blades in a dire need situation. The ignited blades would indeed be long themselves…between 50 and 60 inches in full extention.

I was also learning to read and write. This was part of needed training. I would practice on my sleeping couch by writing pages upon pages about my final lightsaber.

Luke had given my first lesson: Control your emotions. Mara was there to give me lesson number two: use your feelings-trust them…against a remote. Fine. It was a good exercise. In the beginning, it didn't go so hot.

"Ready for this lesson?" Mara asked.

"Yes, I'm ready," I replied.

We were in a private room. They were the only rooms where training was strictly observed as "DO NOT ENTER: TRAINING IN PROGRESS."

Mara had me put gloves with grips on, and activated one training remote. It shot from its slot in the wall, and hovered in front of me. It wouldn't shoot unless a defense weapon was activated. I activated my blade, and the training began.

I was a cocky little thing. I didn't know how hard it was really going to be to deflect stinging bolts…right off, I paid for that sin. I grimaced. My leg was numb. Thank goodness it wore off quickly!

"Don't watch the remote with your eyes. Feel it using the Force."

I took the chastisement to heart. "Like when I lift the sand pebbles and dust?"

"Exactly! It's bigger, but it is the same concept. Here-," she strode across the room, and grabbed a rag from a bin, "put this on. I'll help you."

"I turned around. She tied the rag across my eyes. Now it was time to get down to business.

It worked. I could see the remote, without _seeing_ the remote. I reactivated the weapon. No more Ms. Nice Guy.

I took the stance for defense. The remote hovered. I followed it…I knew what had to be done.

It shot, but this time, I was quicker. I deflected it. But I couldn't stop to celebrate it. I continued the process several more times before Mara turned it off.

"That's enough for now," Mara announced before taking the rag from my eyes. "Go show Ben your saber. It may cheer him up."

I tore from the room toward Ben's. Ben was still sick. He happened to be awake.

"BEN! Your mom told me to show you this! Choice training saber."

Ben got excited when he saw it. "A double blader and it can come apart into two?" Sweet! How does it handle?"

"Like a dream. Your mom set me up against my first remote."

"I've done that lots of times. Are you sure it was only your first?"

"Yes!"

"Wait until you go head to head with Dad! He's what you need."

"I'll get to go head to head with Grandmaster Skywalker?"

"Not for a while yet. I have done stuff with remotes for years. You haven't had any exposure to remotes."

"That's true," I admitted crestfallen.

"Hey, sorry. I know you're proud of it. When I get well, we'll go head to head with an instructor present. Deal?"

I couldn't help but smile. "Deal!"

My hair was growing back. I looked like a boy. It was another thing to be self-conscious about. I didn't really care though.

Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin started being nicer to me. I know it was because I told Han to go easy on them. They were picking on the new kid…that's all.

Maybe it was because their test was how well I'd handle ridicule. If it was a test, I had apparently passed. Plus, I figured out how to shut out voices without help. I just had to remove the magnets from the sides of my head. I tried to be nice to everyone.

I found out I was to become Jaina or Leia's apprentice eventually, and Ben was to go to Jacen no matter what. (Well, until Jin showed up, and we just shaped each other with no masters, and Jaina preferred to be alone, anyway).

Jaina gave me some clips to put in my hair so looked like a girl, not a boy.

Thankfully, I progressed in the Solo offspring's graces.

By the time the 35th day of the Ninth month of the galactic calendar arrived (my seventh birthday), I was going to be rewarded for my progress by a two on one duel with Ben against Grandmaster Luke Skywalker.

Our trio entered a dueling chamber. We all donned Mandalorian Iron armor. (I'll talk about the iron itself later). The armor was used because of an unfortunate accident that happened in a duel years previous with Jacen Solo and Tenel Ka Djo. (She had her arm severed when her rancor tooth saber exploded, and soon after was taken away to rule her own planet after the former ruler's passing. The armor isn't real lightsaber proof, but it was training saber proof. Luke was even going to use a training saber as an extra precaution. (Training sabers cant cause major injury, but they do hurt, and can cause burns).

Two observers entered the chamber: Mara Jade Skywalker and Jaina Solo. Luke ignited his weapon first. Ben and I followed suit. It had been a point in my lessons for two weeks previous to improve my footwork. With the patience of Mara Jade and Luke, it did. Luke made the first step. Ben and I followed with a step backward. Then, Luke side-stepped. So did we. Now, we were circling one another.

Luke tried to get under our skin like a Sith would to test our weaknesses.

"You're deaf-."

I heard no more. I removed the magnet from my head. Now, I could concentrate even better than before. I could feel the Force stronger. I saw Luke's strike before it came. Ben blocked it, and initiated the next strike. Blocked by Luke. I knew that it was going to be a real fight, and Luke was known for being a monster on the battlefield.

For the few of you who don't know anything about Luke Skywalker, Llet me tell you.

Born on Polis Massa, (with Leia), to Padme Amidala Skywalker and Anakin Skywalker (at this point Darth Vadr), in the presence of Obi-Wan (Ben), Yoda, and Senator Bail Prestor Organa.

Luke was taken to Tatooine by Obi-Wan to live with Own and Beru Lars, who were Anakin/Darth Vader's step brother and sister-in-law.

Leia (I may as well tell you this now), was adopted by Queen Berha of Alderaan and the Senator Organa. Hence, Princess Leia. This makes things even more complicated.

Twenty years or so later during the Rebellion against the Empire, Leia was captured, her droids lost then stolen, end up on Tatooine…on the Lars farm, R2-D2 runs away to find Obi-Wan. All get dragged into the mess of the Rebellion by way of message, murder, and mayhem. They meet Han, Chewbacca, and Leia, and this and that. Ben dies on the Death Star at the hand of Darth Vader (his old apprentice).

To continue to make a long story short, Luke practically single handedly destroyed the first Death Star.

So it's like I said…a monster on the battlefield.

Our duel with Luke continued for what felt like hours. I'm almost sure it wasn't, but to a child, five minutes is like five million years.

By this time, we were circling again.

I was going to strike, but I was waiting to make my move. I chose a classic sweep to the leg.

Failed.

Ben tried next with a sweet to the arm.

Failed.

Luke aimed for my arm.

Failed.

Light bulb!

I went around to Luke's back by rolling and swiped. (Armor on of course).

Bingo.

That was a fatal move, no matter what system you came from. We all deactivated our swords. Mara and Jaina were clapping…a reminder to replace the magnet. My hearing was restored.

"Good move," Jaina said to me.

"Excellent, both of you," Mara praised.

Ben grinned, "Thanks."

"Excellent foot-work to both of you. In no time at all, you two will be on your first guard assignments…time flies, doesn't it?" Luke asked.


	7. Chapter 7

-CHAPTER SIX-

No time at all is approximately two years. I was nine. I had my first assignment with a real lightsaber, only to be used in times like this.

I was to protect Han, on a mission to Mandalore. Ben was going with Leia to Naboo. (I could have gone with her, but I wasn't ready to set foot back on the soil from where I came).

I was now big enough to sit in the co-pilot seat, and I could do a few maneuvering tricks, as well as fly the _Falcon_.

When there is a diplomatic mission to Mandalore, the whole planet knows. Everyone is anxious to see who is going to bite the dust (or snow). The diplomat is most likely to have a bounty on their head. Every bounty hunter on this planet is after them, and hunters are hard to spot, because Mandalorian armor all looks alike…everyone wears it, and so they all blend together.

The worry here was Boba Fett. He had a beef with Han, and most likely wanted revenge. He would have been after blood. On this mission, I met my first crush. He also became my protector. He was a bounty hunter in training. He had full mercenary capabilities, but still had to answer to his masters at the end of the day.

He wasn't an evil person. He was just naïve and mistreated. He had scars in shapes of Sith tattoos; what he received as punishment for poor work. They were carved into his royal blue skin. He rarely spoke.

His name? Jin Fett Motorashi

Jin had and odd DNA makeup. He was bred on Mandalore in a test tube. He contained DNA of Anakin Skywalker (received from him bone marrow on Geonosis…Count Dooku cut off his arm), he was part of Boba Fett. Fett willingly gave his DNA for this project. And he was part Selkath. (To be exact in my measurements here, ¼ Fett, ¼ Selkath, ½ Skywalker).

Our friend was very Force-sensitive and very strong in physical nature as well. He had several qualities that reminded me of my father. Made him event the more sweeter and dearer to me.

Han and I reached the Mandalorian surface, and we disembarked.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

We left the hanger. I felt something…or someone behind us. I looked. I saw nothing, but I still felt.

We started trekking…the movement behind us continued. I shoved Han to the ground, activated my blade, and knocked a dagger from the air.

Not just any dagger, mind you. This one made of Mandalorian iron. It's one of the most durable metals in the galaxy. It's an extremely expensive metal, and the daggers are rare.

Even to this day, I have only seen about 50 of them, and one of which I own. Not many can afford this expensive metal.

A teenager lept from behind a large stoic structure, vibroblade held high.

He charged at me. I blocked him with my lightsaber. Up close like he was, I could see the scarring in the shapes of Sith tattoos, carved into his skin.

Before another move could be made, the boy leaped back-only in a way that someone trained in Force-use could.

I then saw energy being generated and flowing toward me. I didn't recognize this practice.

Wish I had.

Bad thing.

The lightening coursed through me. The metal plates in my skull attracted the energy. The agony cannot be otherwise described, but as worse than child bearing (I should know).

When he stopped, I clambered to my feet. I took the defense stance. He tried the same debilitation move, but this time, I was ready, and deflected it with my weapon. He decided to make a move I haven't seen before or since.

He screamed.

It wasn't just a scream. It was a blood curdling, ear damaging scream.

My ears were already damaged. I took the magnet off. Han, how was already on the ground was holding his ears. I hoped they wouldn't suffer the same fate as mine had.

I had to make this insanity stop. I had to keep my mission: PROTECT HAN SOLO AT ALL POSSIBLE COSTS.

While he was screaming, I charged at him, disarming his vibroblade.

Bad move.

He quit screaming. He hit me in the face…hard. (It turned into a massive facial bruise).

He was vulnerable. I used my blade to make a gash in his leg.

Smart move right?

Wrong.

He went down physically. He raised his hand.

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't cough. I couldn't scream. I was absolutely helpless.

Han came up from behind. The boy finally went down. Han hit him with his pistol butt.

Oxygen and Nitrogen had never felt so wonderful.

Dog tags. He had dog tags.

Han grabbed them up and read only his name, "Jin Motorashi. He can't be more than twelve or thirteen."

"He's definitely Force-sensitive. Those powers weren't normal. And I can feel him more within the Force."

"And we're taking him with us. Load him up."

Han went without me to the meeting. (Thankfully, he was fine. He promised not to tell on me). I put Jin in the Med Bay of the _FALCON_. After take-off, Jin awoke…and went into a state of panic.

"You want to start a Diplomatic Crisis? Sheesh!" I hollered at him in Basic.

Jin reached for his now empty holsters.

"I put your weapons in the trash bin. They'll be in deep space by now."

"Why?"

Jin spoke. It led my nine-year-old-mind to wonder…could he say more?

"So, you didn't kill us. I'm deaf, but I'm certainly not dumb," I returned.

"How am I supposed to return to my masters?"

"You don't. You're coming with us."

"My masters will come after you! They'll want me back!"

"We're hoping. They need to be disposed of. You need help…in more ways than one. Even more than I needed three years ago." Han came into the room, and Jin refused to speak.

"Asenath, transmission from Mon Mothma for you. She won't speak to me."

I went to the cockpit, dreading every pounding step on the grated floor, because if Mon Mothma ain't happy, ain't nobody happy.

"The Mandalorian government just contacted me and wanted to know if you took anyone off the planet. You were seen holding a body and loading him onto your ship."

No one lies to Mon Mothma and gets away with it.


	8. Chapter 8

-CHAPTER SEVEN-

Mon Mothma was a leader in the Republic. She was a leader in the Rebellion against the Empire, and she was _the_ supreme chancellor of the New Republic. She was a wonderful speaker, pretty, and she had the forgiveness of a saint.

She chose her cabinet carefully. She was a model politician. She knew everyone and their families. She did her best to rule in a just and merciful way. She loved democracy and the Republic. She would do anything to keep the Republic whole.

"Yes, ma'am. He attacked us. I game him minor injury. He was raised by…well…we think by bounty hunters or Sith or Hutts. I…we don't want him to suffer…I cannot let him suffer the same fate as I did any longer than he has. I couldn't live with myself."

"Understandably. Just to be sure you don't cause a diplomatic accident. We don't need one right now. Especially from the Mandalorians. We need them our ally," Mon Mothma returned wryly.

"No, ma'am."

"I'll contact their government and alert them to the situation. What are his features?"

I still had his dog tags, "Name: Jin Fett Motorashi, Height: 5'8", Age: 13, Race: Unknown but definitely some Selkath there."

"Interesting. I'll contact them at once. Mon Mothma out."

I sat back in my seat for a moment and sighed.

_ Governments_.

I stood up and went back to Han in the Med Bay.

"Can't get him to say more than three words at a time. What's his problem? Asenath, I'm going back to pilot this thing."

Han left. I sat in a chair across from whre Jin was laying. I could see my six-year-old-self in him. I wanted him to know that he wasn't alone. But, I had to get some answers.

"Why do you care? Why do you want to help me? My masters did this to me because they care, because they want me to be a successful bounty hunter!"

"No, they don't care. They want another mercenary in their fleet! They're vile and cruel!" I exploded back.

"You don't know them!"

I turned my back on them and ripped up my tunic…he gasped when he saw the marks and scars.

"I do, too. Gardulla is a hard task master. You needed help. I wanted to help you. You were abused. You needed to be rescued. You need proper guidance. You need to see Grandmaster Skywalker, an honor that's not handed out every day!"

"You know my pain?"

"Yes. Only you have been hurt for much longer. I want to remove you from that hurt!"

Jin was silent for a few minutes. I was also. He watched as I readjusted my tunic, and when I had it just so, I turned to face oru prisoner. Once again, I had the mini-Jedi look.

"I will go to your said Grandmaster Skywalker."

I was glad. The galaxy could use less bounty hunters in it.


	9. Chapter 9

-CHAPTER EIGHT-

"NO, NO, NO!" Mara Jade Skywalker protested.

"It's a good opportunity for him to learn good Mara. He's only known evil. He was abused and frightened," Luke returned.

I wasn't in the same room, just outside the door, keeping ice on the massive facial bruise I was given so willingly on my left hemisphere. Eves dropping is an art. Don't get greedy, just bits and pieces.

Jin was in the same room with me. He was on the far side, hopefully hearing none of this.

"Mara, you know you came from roots as a mercenary…the Emperor's Hand…wanting to kill me, remember? Look how accomplished you've become!"

I heard nothing more after that. Everything was hushed.

They soon exited the chamber, walking toward Jin.

"Jin, you may be trained in the Jedi arts officially," Luke announced. I was happy.

Jin didn't look too good, though.

The adults left the room.

"What if my masters come looking for me?"

That question made my stomach churn.

"We'll protect you."

Jin looked far from convinced.

"You don't believe me? Ask Grandmaster Skywalker."

Jin looked horrified, but left the room after the adults.

Han came in. I had to say something to him. After all, this was partially my own stupid fault.

"Han, I'm…sorry."

"For what?"

"For being a poor protector. I should have been better. Luke could have done it in less than half the time I did, and you had to save me in the end. I promise to improve upon those skills, and not let it happen again."

"You were fine. It was a small mistake. You overall saved me. I owe you for that. Say, do you want to come with me to pick up Leia and Ben?"

"What kind of a question is that? Let's go!"

Han ducked in and told the others where we were going, and we proceeded to a speeder, suited for four people.

We arrived at the port just in time. They were exiting the mouth of the transport. She was carrying something in her arms. It was an urn of some kind. Ben was right behind her.

"Asenath, this was in your old house. It's abandoned, but I had to go in, and I saw this…you may want it."

She was wrong. I knew it now. It was bought and made before the Clone Wars. It was a hollowed out Rancor tooth like an urn. Inside, were the ashes of my mother.

I burst into tears. Leia looked embarrassed. She figured out right away why I was distraught. She was red. Ben led me to the speeder, and let me cry on him. After a time, he tried to get me to breathe. I didn't want to look at the urn.

Ben tried to keep me calm, but kept touching my bruised face.

Han drove us back; Ben took the urn and placed it in my chamber. Then, he dragged me before his male parent…and Jin.

"Dad, who is this?"

"Jin. He'll be here from now on. Why is she upset?"

"What Aunt Leia brought home from Naboo. It was an urn, apparently full of her mother's ashes."

Luke didn't know what to say to that. (Luke's mom is buried on Naboo). Jin used this distraction to slip out of the room.

"Did you see…Mom's grave?" Luke asked Ben serenely.

"Yes, it was beautiful. But I see a new problem has arrived. I'd better go."

Ben left me with his father.

Luke sat down. He beckoned me closer. Now we were eye-to-eye.

_"You don't want the ashes," _Luke asked in Huttese.

_"I never knew her. It makes me sad and angry knowing that she in a sense killed herself."_

_"In what way?"_

_ "She knew she could die having a baby. Yet she went through with it, and had me anyway. It was her choice, and she chose death."_

_ "What would you have done in her position?"_

_ "I don't know. I pray I never have to choose. I now I didn't inherit her body frame. Sometimes I get angry with her for dying. It's wrong to be angry with a dead person."_

Luke took my hands. He was silent for a few minutes. Then he spoke in Basic…very, very softly.

"My aunt and uncle were murdered by Stormtroopers. I sometimes wondered why, and was angry with them. I wanted to know why they would allow themselves to be slaughtered. Had they not have died, I'd have never known Ben's namesake as well as I did. He wanted me to come…I didn't at first, but after seeing their corpses, I knew I had to go. Blessings can come through things that feel like curses."

"My mother dying has a positive?"

"You came to us. Therefore, you saved Han's life and brought Jin to us, possibly saving his life. But, we will still need a battle plan."

"It is possible to protect Jin?"

"Yes with a large enough battlefront and all able-bodied fighters Jedi and non-Jedi. I'll contact Mon Mothma."

Once again, my thoughts wandered to this, "Governments," I whispered while rolling my eyes.

I did as I was told.

With all gathered, a plan was being developed.

"Jin must be protected at all costs!" I shouted at the crew. "This group needs to keep Jin away from the mercenaries that raised him. He needs guidance! He needs protection!"

"At the cost of this Republic?" Borsk Fey'lya asked.

My response was to turn red. "Jin could be our most powerful ally. He went for a genetics test on her (indicating Mon Mothma) orders. He contains the DNA of Boba Fett, Anakin Skywalker, and Selkath. He is strong."

"He could have killed me! I was lucky Asenath was there to save me," Han shouted out.

"I concur. Jin must not fall into the hands of enemies," Mon Mothma stated.

**"STOP!"**

Everyone turned to look. It was Jin.

**"I SHOULD GET A SAY IN MY OWN FATE! IT IS MY LIFE! YOUR GOVERNMENT SHOULDN'T DECIDE MY FATE!"**__Jin shrieked.

"He's right, you know," I stated.

"Asenath, remove him from this chamber at once!" Admiral Akbar ordered.

"Yes, sir!"

I grabbed Jin and escorted him to the hallway.

**"I HATE GOVERNMENTS!" **he shouted.

"I do, too, but without government, all would be chaos," I returned.

"DOWN WITH THESE PEOPLE!"

"Jin, these people hold your life in their hands. Don't anger them!"

Jin was silent. I took that as a good sign for now.

Mon Mothma exited first.

"Jin, you may stay in the protection of the New Republic. Tomorrow, we shall begin a battle plan."

Jin didn't say a word.

Jin didn't speak for the rest of the day. He went to bed early and didn't come out.

The next morning, he was still silent. I think he was still angry with us. He was right; we had no right to decide his future…especially without him in the room. It wasn't our place, but we had to protect him.

That same day, Jin was in the room to plan the battle strategies.

"I think our main battlefront should be the palace. It would protect the civilians down below," General Madine suggested.

"Protect civilian lives? Yes. Protect in a proper barricade? No. We are officials and representatives in this New Republic. We have to keep it together!" Borsk Fey'lya shouted.

"Coward! You were saying stuff during the Thrawn Campaign like this, too," chided Han.

"Gentleman, may I suggest-," Garm Bel Iblis began.

"NO!" Han and Fey'lya yelled in unison.

Mon Monthma chose to speak. (No one dared to speak when mon Mothma spoke. She held that kind of authority).

"Comrades, I have known most of you since the Rebellion. Yet here we stand, squabbling like children! Jin never said that they would definitely be arriving…only suggested such. We have some time still…we mustn't quarrel."

The silence could be cut with a vibroblade.

I chose to speak.

"May I say something?"

Mon Mothma nodded her consent.

"Before I was brought here, I was in similar circumstances as Jin. My first owner, Decca, wanted me for a servant to please her male visitor. I was molested on numerous occasions. Gardulla hit me…she was my second master. It was my duty to protect Jin from the cruelty I endured…that he endured. He needs more time. I need to buy him that time, even if I die to give him that chance. However, I agree that civilians should not be harmed. But the palace is weak. Jin would be a goner. Senator Fey'lya, your worry is legitimate, but the way it was presented was cowardly. Han, Thrawn isn't the current enemy. It's Jin's masters, and to us, they have no identities. Jin won't tell us the names. Our adversaries are invisible. We must defend this place. Send the residents in an evac or in the palace, and give us the streets as the playing field!"

The room was silent. _Oops…_ I could feel the redness creeping over my face.

"The cost of a down-town evacuation would be great; however, in this place, we almost have no choice. I call for an immediate plan for evacuation," one said.

Now, we could see the plans actually being made.

"They may not attack immediately. They may wait and dry to catch us off guard. Just be on your toes."

Jin spoke; I was glad.

A plan was formed. We were ready, and our minds were always ready to strike.


	10. Chapter 10

-CHAPTER NINE-

Four years we waited. Jin grew to be a young man of 17. I turned 13, and so did Ben. Jin and I were often put together to learn mutually. (Ben, having more instruction time was already under the caring hand of Jacen. This left Jin and I).

We often fought against each other. He was taller than I was…almost Seven Feet tall. He was also stronger than I…beefy, but muscular. What I lacked in height and strength, I made up for in brains.

We never thought his masters would wait a full four years to come for him…

I was the one on guard duty that night. I had never seen battleships descend at that late hour…I had seen cargo ships, but never battleships. I pushed the silent alarm to flash the lights. In moments, Grandmaster Skywalker stood behind me.

The ship grew closer to the landing pad. By this time, Mara and Leia were there as well. Then Jin came. His blue skin lightened. "That's them."

I ran and sounded the national evacuation alarm.

And who else should disembark first, but our long-time pal Boba Fett.

"Jin, you'll come with us, back to the Hutts!" Fett's cold voice echoed…I fought with my hands to keep my magnets attatched.

"Not today, Fett!" Jin exclaimed, eyes once a solid blue, becoming a terrifying yellow.

"Dead or alive-," Boba began.

"I get paid either way!" I finished.

"You'll pay for your insolence young one! Guard! No mercy on the youngling!"

Youngling? I was more than offended. I did have skills and learning. Youngling?

Another ship dropped into the atmosphere. And another…and another…and another.

An entire fleet of ships was arriving.

Ships were also leaving…the civilians.

A larger battlefront was opening.

One last ship was descending. It had Korriban designs on it.

I'll be frank. Korriban=Sith planet.

Bad news: not a ship of Luke's allies.

A small thing: this ship belongs to the man who ordered the engineering of Jin.

Jin was bred on Mandalore, raised on Korriban with Hutts, bounty hunters, and this Sith guy, sent back to Mandalore…where we found him.

Had we known Korriban would be involved, I don't know if Han and I would have taken Jin away. This man's name you ask?

Lord Skanato.

Darth Skanato…not one of the Sith allies. He was tall and seemed to even have the build of a Wookiee. He had a fair amount of facial hair, but not thick enough for a wookiee.

He had eyes the color of the reddest roses. His skin was a pasty white. He looked like he was knocking on death's door-step.

He was neither old nor young. He wasn't fat, but he wasn't thin either.

His origins to this day are unknown.

"Jin come with me boy!" he yelled. His voice was cold, and it made my blood turn to ice.

"No, sir!" Jin yelled back.

"I was your keeper. I was your parent. Your teacher. Your friend. Do not stay with these…narrow minded Jedi. They can't teach you what I can. You have more potential than they."

"Sir, I have learned to help and cause joy, rather than pain. I can build rather than destroy. They punish not with scars, but by questioning and thought. They teach by slowly building, not immediate exposure, fighting for my life. They have shown me true friendship and loyalty!" Jin hollered back.

"I see we'll have to fight over the boy Skywalker! I challenge you and the youngling to a two against one duel. You and the girl against me!" he shrieked.

Then he smiled…revealing a mouth like a shark…rows of sharp, crooked, yellow teeth.

Luke and I stepped forward as requested. Skanato still hadn't completely landed. That gave Luke and me a few seconds.

Luke meditated. I cracked my knuckles and neck. I wouldn't let this man take my friend. He was closest to me, now that Ben had a master. Jin and I were behind, and had grown a special bond.

I looked over at Jin. His eyes were and even deeper ellow. He seemed to be boring into Skanato's soul.

Skanato landed, and immediately ignited his weapon…headed for me.

I activated both ends of my blade. I was taking no chances.

"Ambitious little was of scum, aren't we?"

"I don't know…you seem as tame as a womp-rat."

"Insolence!" he slapped my cheek, and I used that opportunity to swipe at him…he blocked it.

"Insolent, but not dumb. You should be proud Skywalker!"

I tried again, and again. He blocked it each and every time, and saw a weakness. Before one could say "Lightsaber", I felt moisture seeping from my side. Another blow went to my leg. Two gashes were visible. Blood poured from between my fingers.

"I'll not kill you. It would be a waste…such a beautiful waste," Skanato sneered.

"I unhooked my magnets as I fell to the ground, in a pool of my own blood. Luke took command.

It was a sight to behold. I saw some stereotypical moves, steps, thrusts, but also some ad-libbing in a battle of wits.

Both men tried to out-do each other.

I tried to focus, but the efforts to do so were futile. My vision continued to blur, and then I stepped into a deep blackness.

I can't tell you what happened next. The following events are gathered from others who witnessed it, and now put into my words. The words of Luke, Han, Leia, and Mara were used. Jin doesn't remember a thing after the point where he steps in to save Luke.

Luke and Skanato battled for long minutes.

Skanato ended up disarming Luke, but before the fatal blow could be delivered, Jin's blade was above Luke's body, his eyes a solid onyx. He wasn't responding to Luke, Skanato, or anybody. He was possessed by anger…maybe even hatred. (Later to be discovered to be death itself).

"So, now you come to defend you friend?"

Jin didn't respond to the taunting.

Luke crawled away…(toward my limp body to see if I was still breathing).

Another battle began. This time between the master and former student.

This was a battle of brute strength. Both men were strong, but the possessed Jin was stronger, the dominate.

The once graceful movements were now jerky and forceful. It was a battle of brawn.

Jin soon had Skanato. Lightsaber aside, Jin had a knife. Holding Skanato with a Force-lift, Jin used the blade to cut Skanato open. Blood spurted everywhere. Jin kept slashing at his former instructor when Jin walked away, the body of Skanato was unrecognizable.

But Jin wasn't finished yet. One ship left the atmosphere of Coruscant. The others weren't so lucky. Jin was in such a fit, he pulled the remaining ships down to crash, one at a time. Boba Fett escaped with another man (my first child's father).

Jin had his run, and passed out.

When Jin was in a Force Rage, he was possessed. You had to let the issue run its course. Nothing could be done to stop it.

When Jin awoke, there was much fear of what would happen. Jin was his old self, though. He had no memory of his (let's be polite and call it an) outburst. Jin wasn't passed out long. Only an hour or two. No one quite remembers for sure.

I was out for much longer. Yeah, after being on units of whole blood for Force knows how long, hours of surgery, and IVs for a few days even after consciousness, the out time added to about a day and a half.

I'm not a whimp! I needed surgery for the skin gouges and severed veins and all that jazz. They also had to do skin grafts. Part of that was drug induced.

When one emerges from being put under, one may say strange, random, inappropriate, or all of the above, kinds of things.

Luke stayed with me. He was basically my father. He told me I screamed for my Daddy. Then started singing something incomprehensible. (Luke said it was slurred Huttese). Singing and screaming and muttering of friends names (mostly Jin's which caused Luke some worry).

Intergalactic couples can't always have their own kids. You adopt or have none. Luke had nothing to fear. I wouldn't marry Jin for that reason.

When I was conscious and really awake, Luke and Jin were there. I tried to laugh, but my side felt like it would literally split. I looked…bandaged. I chose to just smile at my friends.

"Feel okay?" Luke asked.

"Yeah…hurt but alright."

"I owe you an apology-," Luke began.

"No. I chose to engage him of my own free will. He came to me, not you."

"I should have stepped in."

"No. I am glad you didn't. It was a test. I learned from what I will call a mistake. And he's still here. Mission accomplished, eh?"

"Sorta." That isn't what the sick person wants to hear.

"What do you mean by that nonsense?"

"Well, I'll show you." Luke got up and turned on the HoloNet News.

"Jedi Gone Wild. Is Jin Motorashi really on our side? More at 11," the reporter blared.

"Jedi gone wild?" I asked, obviously puzzled.

"After you passed out, chaos abounded in Jedi Land. He quite literally beat the stuffing out of Skanato."

"Ouch," is all I managed to say.

"Plus, millions were killed when Jin pulled down the ships…not civilians of course."

"And I don't remember a thing."

"Jin really did all that?"

"I don't remember! To me, it's a huge blank in my head."

"He did. I was there. He was covered in blood. He looked alright. Then he became a maniac. He did save us. For that, nothing is more precious. He has the gold medal for loyalty," Luke mumbled.

_"You can't just let the News say all this!" _ I exclaimed to Luke in Huttese.

"_I've been trying to stop them!"_

_ "Why did we all revert to Huttese?"_ Jin asked.

"Force of habit to hide," I responded in Basic.

"Because she spoke it first," followed Luke.

"I'm still confused…" trailed Jin.

So, here were three who were tri-lingual. There was so much alike in our histories, but also some differences.

Two contained the blood of Anakin Skywalker.

Two raised by violence.

Two with connections to Totooine.

Two with tragic birth backgrounds.

All three with extreme purposes.

Recovery was hard. My leg had to regain its nerve functions and how to hold weight. My side stitches split a few times due to midnight thrashings. I watched the "more at 11" cast. Nightmares. I became afraid of my friend in his power. I loved him, but his full potential scared the heebedageebadies out-a me. He could take on the universe and win.

A few weeks after the incident, I was released from the med-center. I had grown rather attatched to the emdee droid and his kindness toward my past.

Reality: I had to face Jin.

"Hey Asenath!" Jin jumped at me when I walked in the door.

"Hi," I said, trying to avoid his piercing blue eyes.

I could hear his crestfallen face, "You're scared of me!" I could hear his pain in that realization.

"No!" I responded.

"Yes. You. Are. Look, I don't even remember doing it! I didn't innocent people! I could never hurt you guys!"

"True, but let's not forget Boba and another escaped."

Jin didn't hear me, "Stop being afraid of me!"

"Jin it will take some time. You looked ghastly on the News. You are my friend. Please…just give me some time."

"As you say," Jin replied quietly.

Okay, there comes a time in every girls life where they wake up with ferocious cramps and discovers blood seeping from the unknown.

I am no different.

It was awkward telling the first Jedi I could find…Leia.

She dragged me into her chambers.

"You'll need these and these." (I'll not tell you what she handed me. You're smart. You figure it out).

"Let me know when you run low. You'll have this for the next 40-50 years. Enjoy life as a girl."

I'll tell you now: no one explained to me facts of life. (Luke had to tell me what fondling was, because he wanted me to give a record of my childhood). I found out four years later on a mission with Jin. I did not give my consent to what happens in the following chapter.

While I was learning about this new found torture of womanhood, Jin was trying to discover what possessed him and what it was, but to no avail.

But he hadn't hurt us yet, so we were willing to risk it.

Jin did get my trust back.

The nagging fear was still there that he'd kill me. But I thought about it less and less.

Since the incident, I hadn't seen Jin angry. Irritated? Aggravated? Frustrated? Yes. He worked hard to control his emotion.

We progressed together. He had strength. I wasn't that strong. Still, I had common sense and book smarts. I would study and he would workout. We were a team.

He would rescue me physically; I would bail us out with my fast tongue and quick wit.

Ben liked having a master. Luke just let Jin and I shape each other into Jedi. His system worked for us.

For four more years, Jin and I were unstoppable.

I, a budding 17-year-old. Jin, a strong, strapping man of 21. I 5'4.5". Jin a solid seven foot.

One mission. All it takes is one mission to remove me from innocence. One mission for me to become a woman, victim, and mother.


	11. Chapter 11

-CHAPTER TEN-

"You are to go to Korriban and seek out Boba Fett and anyone who escaped four years ago," Mon Mothma ordered.

She was elderly, senile, and her office showed heavily upon the lines of her face.

"Yes, Ma'am," I said.

And so, Jin and me were off once again.

Conversation on the way there was as it always was with us…light and conversational. Jin talked about fighting moves and defense tips, obviously for my sake. I talked about the history of the Old Republic and the Clone Troopers of old. I think he liked the Clones more than the politics of it.

When Korriban was seen from space, Jin and I strapped ourselves in for the landing cycle.

Korriban doesn't like visitors.

"What do you want?" the port keeper asked.

"We're on a diplomatic mission to bring two oppressors into custody with calm negotiation. We hope aggressive negotiation won't be used in this situation," I replied cooly.

The keeper seemed satisfied with my response.

Jin and I were never fond of renting transports…we would trek.

And trek we did for hours.

Night fell. We knew we had to stop.

"G'Night," Jin sighed, and was out like a light.

"Night," I whispered. I soon joined Jin in dream land.

I awakened to a hand over my mouth.

I licked it.

No avail.

I bit it hard.

No response.

Jin is a heavy sleeper.

I tried to scream.

"I would stop that if I was you," a voice hissed into my ear, while his other hand unhooked my utility belt. Now, I had no weapons.

He lifted me up on my heels and dragged me to a cave no more than 100 yards away.

It wasn't as it appeared. It opened into a maze of rooms. A lair. A home. I was dragged into a room of Mandalorian steel and concrete floors. It was freezing in there.

The man let go of me, and I turned around. He was wearing a hood, and had a blaster pointed at me. He raised his arm to throw a baby blue dress at me.

"Put it on. But leave your undergarments off…they will only slows me up. In that corner," he gestured with his gun.

I went where he said

A panel came down like a door. I was trapped in this triangle with no way out. I had no choice but to do as I was told. I folded my uniform and put on the dress. There was no place for my implant receiver, so I held it in my hand.

The dress was a v-necked, ¾ sleeve, floor length, baby blue, twice layered chiffon, yet, I felt extremely exposed.

My heart pounded.

My stomach churned.

He opened the panel. I stepped out. I could feel the cold floor on my bare feet. I could feel the cold all around me. So, so cold.

The man removed his hood to reveal pale skin, yellow eyes, and sharp horns. He smiled…he showed me sharp, crooked, yellow theeth. We still don't know his name.

Pointing his blaster at me, he kissed me. When he pulled away, his teeth scraped my lip. Blood came and formed a thin crimson trail down my chin. He ripped off my magnets and receiver and threw them across the room at my uniform.

He lifted up my dress…and I cannot go into further detail at this time.

After a long stretch of time, Jin charged in and took control of the situation. He grabbed the guy, and used the Force to kill him.

Understatement: strangled, tore up, and imploded the man.

A rain of blood and guts poured down, no more than 15 feet away from where I was.

"Are you alright?" Jin asked Genuinely concerned.

"You're…he…eyes…control…boom…"

"Asenath, you're alright…breathe," Jin whispered. He held me. I think he was glad I was even alive.

I regained some of my composure. "Jin, you were in control? You're covered in-," I felt almost too weak to stand.

Jin walked to the corner and grabbed my uniform and magnets. He handed the pile to me, and turned his back. I put everything back on as fast as a person shaking from fear can.

He picked up the dress and wiped himself off with it. He tossed it back to me.

"Burn it. And here's your utility belt," I took the belt and put it on."

"And I don't care what Luke says, we're going home."

Jin gave me a ride back to the ship damsel in distress style, because I was shaking too bad to keep any form of balance well.

The port keeper was a friendly reminder of why we hated this place.

"Going so soon?" he sneered.

"Up yours," Jin growled.

He set me down in the seat, and put on my safety belt when he saw my shaking hands try clumsily to do so.

"You're going to be okay."

I said nothing in return.

When we had been drifting for some time, Jin told me to get Luke up.

Luke answered his transmitter. I faltered for only a moment and fought to get the shake out of my voice, "Grandmaster Skywalker, one perpetrator-," Jin cut me off.

"He was caught and slain in a struggle. Boba Fett was nowhere to be found. We're coming home," Jin finished.

"Well done, I'll tell Mon Mothma."

"We'll arrive late tonight," Jin said.

"Affirmative. Skywalker out."

"We can't tell anyone what that guy did to you yet, okay?"

I only nodded. I was still shaking. I felt dirty. Jin squeezed my shoulder. I had been fondled before, but nothing this extreme.

Jin told me to go to sleep. I did. Nightmare ridden sleep. What "rest" I got was horrible. Jin always shot me a smile when I awoke, covered in cold sweat and plastered hair. I fought to remain awake, but to no avail. My eyes would close, and again, the visions of this man and what he did filled my thoughts.

However, the real consequences for my foolishness would not begin for a month, be discovered after nearly three months, and would continue for months afterward.

Months passed.

I awoke one morning to feel a mass growing inside of me through the Force.

My first reaction was it was a tumor or cyst. It had a feeling. And essence of the man. My menses hadn't happened for a while.

"No…I feel him…Jin killed him…no…no…a baby?" my mind raced with sickening realization.

I ran to find Jin.

"Something isn't right, Jin!"

"Who's with you?" Jin asked with an awkward smile…

_ He can feel it, too._

"Jin, please tell me that what that man did…Jin…I think I'm going to have a…baby," I whispered.

"WHAT?"

"SHHHHHHH! If anyone knows now, it should be you." "Did that man go all the way?"

"I don't know what that means…" I began to cry. Jin knew this was serious…I never cried.

"Come with me. We're going 'cross planet."

He didn't lie. He paid off a random woman to go into a drug store to purchase a pregnancy test.

We hid it, and found a restaurant. Jin spoke to the owner, who let us into his place above the kitchen.

I don't know what Jin told him. I took the test…our fears were realized…positive.

I passed it to Jin.

"Well, we could get a hanger out of this owner's closet, or go through with the pregnancy," Jin sighed.

"If you mean kill it, don't even joke about that."

"Do you even have a choice? Someone could call the High Council, and try to have you removed as a Jedi, or worse."

"I know. But I didn't know my mother. I have to try and live for the child's sake. I'm 17, unwed, and going to have a baby. The HC could have me killed…this is getting better and better. But, I won't let them destroy three lives."

"Three?"

"Yours, mine, and the baby's."

"Mine?"

"They'll expect me to tell some secret to convince them that I should be spared, and the only one I have is what you did to that man."

"You wouldn't!"

"I'd rather die! Besides, there is a chance for miscarriage. I can't assume all will be well…yet. Don't bank on a tragedy, as my father would say."

"Hey, I'll help you. I'll witness for you. They can't just kill you."

"They'll give a trial and assign a great prosecutor who can kick-butt. Fey'lya would be my logical guess. Then I would have no hope.

"Fey'lya isn't that tough."

I gave Jin a glare that could have scared the fur off of Fey'lya himself.

We had to get back to the palace eventually, so we left that restaurant and returned.

Luke stood there waiting for us.

"Where have you guys been?" he questioned.

"Out to catch a Holo-Pic across the planet. Special showing about the Clone Wars," Jin lied smoothly.

Luke looked to me, "Very Educational," I swallowed.

I was scared that Luke might feel the baby within the Force like I could, we walked passed him, his eyes followed us, but he said nothing.

I waited until out of ear shot to breathe.

"Luke knows…maybe…" I whispered.

"Don't get jittery. He would have said something. It's his job to say something…to…" Jin faltered.

"The HC!" I near yelled back.

"You and that baby are safe. Keep confidence."

If Jin and I had been alert,, we could have sensed a very sneaky Bothan lurking in the corridors. If we had been alert, we could have stopped him from calling the HC, but we weren't, and lives would soon be on the line.

The HC is composed of Senatorial and Jedi leaders.

So, in this case, the judges were Mon Mothma and Luke. They would agree after a prosecution and defense. They would appoint (as they saw fit) lawyers.

Fey'lya was my accuser, and being on the council, chose to represent himself in prosecution…he was a most talented debater.

Garm Bel Iblis was to assist in my defense. He was no genius in this sort of thing, but when it came to battle, he was a master.

At this time, he was getting old and senile as well, so I was on my own. Putting lives on the line…I knew had to fight for life.

A few days later, HC was called, and I was summoned. Jin was also, as a witness.

Trial was held immediately.

"You know why HC was called?" Grandmaster Skywalker asked me.

"Yes, sir," I shakily stated.

"Are you indeed confronted with an unplanned pregnancy?" Skywalker asked.

"It is as you speak."

I heard mutterings in the galleries behind me. I felt my eyes burn and my frame shrink slightly.

_No. Do not let them see you cry. Remain strong…just like Jin._

"You will have a chance to defend yourself with the help of Garm Bel Iblis. However, prosecution will be heard first, and presented by Borsk Fey'lya."

_I'm dead._

Bel Iblis pulled me gently to a chair at a table, and my knees weakened, putting me in the position to sit.

"Council, we are here because Asenath Jochebed Zipporah Moonglider had willing sexual contact with a man. She is unwed, and not a Jedi. She is suppoed to be upholding the Republic and to not be a woman of the night. I call for her excecuted. She and the bastard child should be punished!"

Silence. I had chills from the feeling.

"Council, Asenath is a young woman who was forced upon. She wouldn't do this, and she is not a 'woman of the night'" Jin shouted.

"Please be seated, Mr. Motorashi. You will have your turn to speak, I promise," Mon Mothma soothed.

Jin sat, but he didn't look happy about it. He looked as if there was a bad taste in his mouth. He glowered at Fey'lya.

"Council, I'm defending?"

Everyone turned and gave Bel Iblis incredulous looks.

"Council, as much as I…appreciate you help, I think I could defend myself just as well."

"Council agrees. Are you sure you wish to represent yourself?" asked Mon Mothma, eyeing Bel Iblis.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"As you wish. Opening statements?"

"Council, on the mission to Korriban, I was forced upon and had no weapons. My attacker made sure of that. He removed my utility belt, and warned me not to scream. He forced me into a blue negligee and told me to leave off my undergarments. He forced himself onto and into me. Jin saved my life. What he did wasn't like at Decca's and Gardulla's…he did that, too at first, but he mainly stuck his…well…where it didn't belong. And now I stand before you, pleading for my life, and the life of my child. If the Force wouldn't wish this, it wouldn't be so."

I returned to my seat.

"She's lying! If it were rape, she wouldn't want to keep the child. She's trying to cover-up her sins!" prosecution chimed in.

"Then I call a witness! Jin Motorashi!"

Jin walked up to a chair directly under Mon Mothma and Luke Skywalker. He sat down his hulking seven foot frame.

"Jin, what did you see?"

"I saw Asenath being raped by a guy. I stopped him…but not soon enough. I guess he had just finished off when I entered."

"What did you do?"

"I don't remember. When I do, I was covered in blood and pieces of mush."

Jin was lying. If I told, he could have the HC turned around on him.

"Was this man evil? Was he with Skanato? Was he human?" I asked.

"Yes, possibly, and yes. His horn display must have been fake if they weren't, that species can't knock a human up. No one but a human could have done this to Asenath and caused her these problems."

"No further questions."

"Fey'lya took the floor, "You could be lying. Did you really see the man raping her? What clued you in?"

"She was being raped. She had on a blue dress. She hates dresses. She wears them when she has to…like state dinners. She gets really pretty, but for her to do just like that for no reason? Impossible."

"What else?" Fey'lya asked nastily.

"The man was…how graphic does the court wish me to get?"

Luke and Mon Mothma whispered to each other for a moment, "As detailed as you feel necessary," Luke answered.

"Okay…he was thrusting his hips into her and that whole kind of deal."

"Human mating ritual?" the elderly Bothan asked gravely.

"Yes."

"Was Asenath showing any signs of discomfort of displeasure with the situation?"

"She was crying. And she was whimpering in pain. He could have killed her, holding a blaster at her, if she didn't co-operate."

"Where were you when she was being forced into the dress and such?"

"I am ashamed to admit to the court, sir, that I was asleep. When I woke up I saw her utility belt on the ground. She never takes it off. When I saw that, I went looking for her, followed her boot trails, and saw that she was being forced upon."

"No further questions."

I re-took the floor, "Jin, this man, what did he look like exactly?"

"He was tall, wore fake horns, and had yellow eyes. Far from docile. You could tell he was violent. He wore ammo across his chest. He also had Thermal Detonators strapped there, and a Det Pack across his back. I can almost assure you it was for scare factor. She had to be terrified of him."

I was glad we were keeping this in second and third persons.

"So, Asenath had no choice but to obey this man, correct?"

"Correct."

"Defense rests."

"Prosecution calls Asenath to the stand."

Jin and I switched out. The seat was warm. I tried to look calm and collected. He wasn't going to ruin this.

"You were raped?"

"You keep using that term. What does it even mean?"

Jin laid his head on his palms. Fey'lya rolled his huge eyes, and I heard snickering from the galleries.

"It means to have sexual intercourse with a person without the other party's consent. Did he rape you?" Fey'lya's fur bristled.

"Yes."

"Did he ejaculate inside you?"

"Sir, this is over my head. I just found out the gist of sexual intercourse was weeks ago. Please go slowly. I don't understand. All I can really tell you was it hurt, and it felt like someone was taking a knife and cutting me open down in that region."

Jin stood up to come to my rescue once again.

"Could we resume this line of questioning in an hour or so? I could explain this to her better, so she can answer Senator Fey'lya's questions."

Luke and Mon Mothma whispered again.

"Recess is called!" Mon Mothma announced.

Jin dragged me to a back room. He explained…in an awkward way about the human mating ritual, known as sex.

"When a man loves a woman…well…he didn't love you, but when a man loves a woman…what I'm trying to say is…"

I just looked at Jin like he was granting me my knighthood.

"When a man loves a woman, he generally does to his woman what that man did to you. That is the human mating ritual known as sex…the friction on his…well…as you called it, creates a pleasurable feeling, and he may as Fey'lya called it ejaculate a…liquid, that could make the female pregnant."

"Might?"

"Doesn't always happen. However, in your case it did. Pity."

"So, it isn't just up to the Force, is it?"

"No, but now you can answer Fey'lya's questions abuot it and give more facts in necessary. Any questions?"

I went on the get more about the whole mating process out of him. It had to come sometime anyway. I needed to know…I just didn't like how he kept referring to it as mating and breeding. Selkath breed. Humans give birth.

Things are different in races, but it made enough sense to really matter in the process during this whole legal mess. He answered my questions about birth, too. Poor Jin. I was lucky to have such a wonderful friend like him around.

Back in the courtroom, Fey'lya reposed his previous question.

"Did he release inside of you?"

"Yes."

"Did you go to the clinic or med-center to get cleaned out?"

"No. if you had not seen from the whole fiasco about an hour ago, I didn't know what that even was. If I had, I might have done something about it."

"Might have? Explain."

"Who knows. Maybe. Possibly."

"I know what might means. What did you mean you might have gone?"

"I may have just left the matter up to the Force. Plus, I hate some of the doctors at the med-center. The one man scared me as a child."

"But you would have done nothing to prevent this pregnancy?"

"I guess that's right."

"No further questions."

"Council, I wish to just pose my version of these events, and then give plans for what I had hoped my future to be."

"Council agrees."

"Jin and I arrived on Korriban. As commonly known, it's dry. It's fauna can be vicious. Jin and I were to look for Boba Fett and Skanato's right hand man.. we stopped to sleep for the night. I awoke to a hand over my mouth and another unhooking my utility belt. He reacted not to licking and biting. He warned me not to scream, and dragged me to a crevasse in the rock. The crevasse opened into a huge maze of halls and rooms. It was more of a villain hide-away. In a specific room made of steel, he threw me a dress and told me to put it on, but to leave my underthings off. He sent me to a corner, where a panel came down behind me. In this triangle of steel, I had no escape. Seeing no way out, I did as I was told. When this panel lifted, he bid me come across the floor toward him. He walked toward me, his boot hitting the concrete floor hard. He came up and kissed me violently. When he pulled away, his sharp teeth scraped my lips and made them bleed. He ripped of my magnets and threw them. From there, he lifted the skirt of the dress and fondled me, and has been said numerous times this day, raped me. After a while, Jin came I and slaughtered the guy. Weeks passed. I must apologize to Grandmaster Skywalker. Jin and I lied about the documentaries two days ago. I was across planet, but I was taking a pregnancy test with the help of Jin. I now have been scoured from head to toe by my instructors and peers. Hear my plea for mercy. For the future, I had hoped to have my child in service also. I was hoping to live in the appointed chambers appointed to eighteen-year-olds in service by the senate. I have saved my pay from the government. And could afford to keep the baby, and continue to support myself with the Jedi. I have never wanted anything so much before. If you choose to have me executed, please allow me to live long enough to put the child up for adoption. Please, hear what I am saying. Not for me, but for the life of the unborn, unable to protect itself. I wasn't afraid to die protecting Jin and I'm not afraid to die now."

Silence…again, making me have horrible chills.

"Council will deliberate, final decision to Mon Mothma and Grandmaster Skywalker." The council left the room.

I lowered myself into a chair. More waiting…and more waiting…and more waiting.

Finally, the chamber doors were opened once more. Grandmaster Skywalker announced "Not guilty". I could breathe again.

Everyone watched as Jin waltzed up to Borsk Fey'lya. The chatter ceased. Jin raised a fist, and socked the Bothan in the nose.

The intoxicating silence was horrible as the once mighty Bothan fell to the ground. The only sound in the room was Mon Mothma laughing. Poor. Senile. Woman.


	12. Chapter 12

-CHAPTER ELEVEN-

I saw no one for a few weeks save Jin. He came in often to check on me. He was concerned for me…that angel.

Of course, these weeks are bad. Morning sickness, fevers, and mood swings. Jin was the one holding my hair back when I vomited, and comforting me afterward.

The moods were mostly under control but the other stuff was uncontrollable.

But after these things passed, it was all fine, and I assumed the position as researcher for Luke's archives of the old days. It wasn't hiding. I had proved myself worthy of life. I had to keep this duty firmly.

And then, there was another State dinner…a month or so later…a doctor confirmed four months along with the baby.

Dinner requirements: -Dress nicely

-Go in pairs

-Be nice

-Greet people politely

Thankfully, the first two requests were easily met. I had a black gown that was an empire-waist design that could fit nicely over things beginning to show. I knew I would go with Jin. That had been a given since he had come.

But the next two requirements would be harder this time around. Being nice and polite depended on the way I was treated by those around me.

But, I did as I was asked. I got ready, and Jin and I left together. Jin and I were compatible…except in height. It looked like a lion and a mouse. It was awkward.

I tried to look dignified while the masses stared at the unwed, pregnant, Jedi. I curtsied to Mon Mothma and her date, Fey'lya while Jin bowed. The Bothan's fur ruffled.

Jin and I proceeded to a table and sat down. Some couples were waltzing. We never danced. Nor were we required to do so. Those that were, purposely waltzed by to see me and mock.

I looked down and my face and neck turned red.

Jin growled defensively at the spectators. I think he understood my pain. They got the message and backed off.

"Hey, hang on. Don't let them get to you. Be strong," Jin whispered with his arm around me.

He was right.

I set my jaw in a serious expression, and bowed at the neck in a graceful dip.

Jin and I left early. He came into my apartment, and I gave him some tea. I poured myself some as well, and then remembered that I had already had my one cup allowed for the day. I set my teacup down.

"What's it like?"

"What?"

"What's it like to be holding another life in the palm of your hand? Knowing that you could end it? Knowing that after you have given it life, you still hold it? That baby knows nothing of the power you hold."

I paused for a minute. "Knowing I can bring life is good. It feels nice to have someone growing inside. But destroying it? I wouldn't be able to do it. If I do even one thing wrong, I could lose it. It'll know me. It'll know you. Our voices will be known. It does know of the power I hold."

Jin seemed to consider that for a minute. He seemed satisfied with my response, bid me goodnight, then let himself out.

I watched him go. Alone, I got myself inot bed, and dreamed something of a tragic accident. In the morning, I couldn't remember the dream…only the feeling.

I can't tell you everything about everything that occurred in my pregnancy. It would also bore you, because I was only fulfilling the duty of Historian.

So, as not to bore you, let us please skip ahead until thirty days until my scheduled due date.

I was 18. Jin was 22.

My body had other plans for the thirty days. I'll tell you the tale of Tobi Amelia Mothma Moonglider.

I awoke in the morning the day Tobi was born, and everything seemed fine. Lived the normal day through the afternoon, fine. Sat down to work on more Historical research for Luke, fine…for thirty minutes.

A roll of pain hit me. I thought it was just hunger, so I shook it off at first. Twenty minutes later it happened a second time. That time, I attributed it to nerves about the baby.

_The baby is coming soon. I'm going to be a mother. It's just nerves._

A repeat twenty minutes later.

_ This isn't right. It can't be…not now…twenty-one days early, fine…thirty? What did she say?_

I switched on my comlink.

"Jin, are you in a position where you can take me to a med center?"

"Sure. Are you okay?" Jin asked with a slight hint of worry in his voice.

"I don't know; I just need some medication, I think."

"I'll be right there."

"Thanks."

I wasn't going to tell him my fear of what was really happening. I grabbed my mission backpack. Jin wouldn't notice that my Jedi equipment wasn't in it.

Jin was over soon after in his replica of _SLAVE I_. I couldn't help but smile. A replica of Boba Fett's ship.

"Could we actually go to the one with the NICU equipment? It may be the best decision."

"That's almost half-way across planet. Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll reimburse you for the fuel. I just need to see it," I told him without making eye contact with him.

"You're lying. But I won't press you for answers. You'll tell me when you're good and ready."

"That I will laddie."

"I'll find out in the end anyway…search your feelings, you know it is true."

"Yes, Jin, you have that magic ability."

"Jin took off and turned on his "music". I referred to it as crap. I unhooked my magnets.

Fifteen minutes later, more pain. I set my jaw, and willed myself not to show it on my face.

_Fifteen…not twenty. They are closer. This is not good. One more until we reach that med center…then five more minutes._

When we finally arrived at the center, I hopped out, and Jin followed.

"Want me to with you?" Jin mouthed.

"WHAT?"

Jin pointed to his ears…oops. I attached the magnets.

"Need me to go with you?"

"Nah, I'll call you or hitch a ride."

"What if I don't hear from you n a few hours?"

"Come back later. I'll tell you now. I think I'm in labor. DO NOT CALL THE SKYWALKERS OR SOLOS. Mon Mothma is on her last let, Force love that senile woman."

"Right…I'll come in with you! I can't let you suffer this alone."

"Jin, it's okay. I'll be fine."

Jin looked dejected as I went inside by myself, and signed it. I flashed my saber…Jedi recognition. I told the receptionist I was in pre-term labor by thirty days. She took me back to a room immediately, helped me into a gown between another round of contractions. She hooked me up and bade me to lie still. I kept my efforts on focus. I had to be strong.

Not going to lie…you get great practice on focus and pain management during long hours of labor.

The fifteen minute escapades held for a few hours. I had torn the magnets off in anger at my rapist. There was a translator at the med center, so I wasn't too concerned.

She and the doctor came in to talk to me. She started with small talk and had a concerned look on her face.

After a while she checked my cervix…I was only six centimeters along, longing for the whole ten, but she assured me that it was going to happen soon.

I soon after jumped from fifteen minutes to five minutes. The pain was upped, and the pain was agonizing and intense. I denied medication so I could practice pain control with the Force flowing through me. I wasn't very good, but through every contraction I tried and got slightly better at it.

The relaxation part was hard also with ripples of pain soaring through your back and legs. But, it was a time for soothing another though the pain and panic…from the baby's end and mine.

I could feel the baby being frightened beyond anyone could ever imagine. I wanted to help and do something.

Somehow our minds connected through the Force. It was a feeling like no other I had felt in the Force before. It was a mental understanding that was powerful. It hit me more when it made me realize the child was Force-sensitive.

_Be strong, love. _

The mind of the other seemed to relax slightly with what appeared to be trust. Success…for a few moments.

When the next wave hit, I had to remember to focus. I ground my fingernails into my palms. I needed to relax.

I'll be blunt. Everything happened so fast. The doctor came back with a medical droid in tow. I knew that meant there were problems with the baby.

_Focus…don't worry about the baby…she will be in good hands here. _

Thankfully, without too much more trouble with pain and physical work, there was a baby, a girl, rushed to the NICU. I'll leave off the latter gross info.

When the doctor finally left me to worry and tears, I knew I had to contact Luke.

I dug in my pack for my comlink and put in Luke's code.

"Skywalker here."

"Master Skywalker, a female child has been born for the Republic."

"Mon Mothma has died. She has nominated her candidate for chancellor- Borsk Fey'lya. Pass along my information I will pass along yours."

"I shall do as asked."

"Skywalker out."

I pushed my nurse call button, which I never did before. She soon appeared to check in.

"Mon Mothma has died. Pass the word along…" I soon became aware of a familiar person out in the hallway.

"Come on in Jin."

The nurse left and Jin entered.

"I followed her to the NICU."

"How is she?"

"I'm not going to lie to you. She isn't doing great. She's on a ventilator, or she probably will need it for a while. Her lungs are behind in development, and will have to catch up with her. They want her name as soon as possible, too."

"I don't know what to name her."

"I think-."

"No you don't. You're going to tell me to appoint her name something Inablender Moonglider. It needs to be important and commemorating. How about Tobi Amelia Mothma Moonglider?"

"Sounds fine to me. Write it down and I'll take it up to the NICU for you."

I wrote it down, and gave it him. Once he left, I fell asleep.

I slept for a while. I don't know how long.

When I awoke, the HoloNet News was being watched by Jin. Mon Mothma was everywhere. That wonderful senile woman.

They played footage of her from the Republic, Clone Wars, Imperial, and the New Republic, up until her death.

One of clips is my favorite: her laughing after Jin punched Fey'lya. I laughed and Jin jumped a couple kilos.

"You're awake!"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"Want to go and see Tobi?"

"Yeah."

Jin helped me up and into the hospital issued robe. We walked to the NICU.

I showed the droid on staff my bracelet. It rolled over to her bed.

Tobi had tubes stuck all in her. She seemed so weak.

"How much did she weigh?" I calmly asked.

"Four pounds," it responded.

"Four?" I asked. I put my palms on my forehead and breathed out hard.

_Why did you do this, hon?_

I found her mind in that room.

_Be strong, little one. You can beat this. I know you can._

Jin could feel my reaction. He put his arm on my shoulder. Once again, there was the lion and the mouse; the protector and the victim.


	13. Chapter 13

I now know how to make boarders so it isn't all run together into a blob. Sorry it has taken this long to figure it out.

-CHAPTER TWELVE-

Because of Mon Mothma's dying endorsement, Borsk Fey'lya the mighty Bothan, won the election by a landslide.

Naturally, he wanted to rid the Republic of "Dangerous Threats."

He was out to get Jin.

Tobi gradually grew stronger. She seemed to fight hard for survival. When I took her home, she wasn't allowed to leave again for eight weeks, except to go to the doctor and hospital.

During this time, Ben, Jin, Leia, and Luke did all my shopping. It was great, and I always gave them back all they spent, plus gas credits and fed them before they left my apartments.

Fey'lya was digging for evidence to hurt Jin.

And he found it. I do not know why Fey'lya even chose to go after a cause thought to be impossible. But Fey'lya was desperate. He went to Korriban. He talked to some that said we left in a hurry, and that Jin was coherent and went looking and found the mess of mush and guts on the walls. I don't know how he found those individuals. He just did. Jin was on his hit list from the get go.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Jin was called for his day in court, I wasn't allowed to leave with Tobi.

Jin knew, so he came over…they gave him a few days to gather witnesses.

"Hey Asenath. Hey, Tobi…you sweetie. How is she?"

"Good. What's up?"

"I got called to the High Council. I must have done something. But what? What could I have done to these people?"

"Fey'lya could have something…oh no."

"He couldn't have possibly figured out about or last mission together…the slaughter…No way."

"Jin, we speak of Fey'lya. Apparently yes way. We gotta do something. We can't just sit here and let this happen to you. Not after all you have done for us."

"What can you do? You can't leave the house with Tobi. You can't hire a babysitter either. 3PO has to be there. It ca'nt be done. I'm on my own here."

"If he has his way, you'll die! I won't stand for it and let them do this to you. They can't!"

But we both knew that he could and he would. That cruel Bothan. He was a sight to behold in his own right. If Jin died, it was a cruel galaxy. He saved my life. He could not be put up like this. He couldn't. Luke wouldn't allow this kind of injustice. He wouldn't. It wasn't his style.

He couldn't do this in his right mind. It was impossible…

_So it was that Darth Vader was Luke's father…_

"Luke will do anything Fey'lya will tell him to, because Fey'lya could make the Jedi illegal. Just like Palpatine had. It isn't right, but we cannot count on Luke for this. You're a young mother and woman. You can make your own decisions in this life. I am a legal citizen of this Republic now. I have as much to say in this as you do, but not to the HC. They are the ones who will decide my fate in this matter. You and I know that is the ultimatum."

"Yeah, but Luke couldn't put a fly to death…prison in extreme cases, but death, no."

"Luke won't kill me, Asenath. Fey'lya will. No doubt about it. We must keep him at bay. No. That'll look like treason. That's the last think I need…an accusation of treason on my record. If you help me…you could be prosecuted…you need to live for Tobi."

"Fey'lya wouldn't dare! I proved my innocence!"

"You're kidding, right? Fey'lya would kill you and Tobi faster than you can say Imperial Starship. You can't honestly sit there and tell me that his bark is worse than his bite. That is a flat out lie. Live for Tobi's sake."

"I will help you somehow. I'll have something for you and ready for a fast escape…food, water, clothing, blankets, armor, and a get-away vehicle for starters."

"What if Tobi needs to go to the hospital?"

"There are ambulances, dear, for just such occasions. Keep faith that she won't need to go. I can't help you with my tongue this time. Anyway, I gave them a testimony over that once. I couldn't again without telling the whole truth again. I chose to say nothing about it and just gloss over it before. No human is allowed to watch Tobi but me for eight weeks…you even admitted it yourself. And it's not like I can fudge it. She's only been home three weeks. It obviously won't come soon enough. If you get convicted, promise me that you won't come after Tobi, Leia, Han, Luke, Ben, Jaina, Jacen, or our families. Don't kill them or hurt them. We want to help you."

"I wouldn't hurt you guys. Especially you and Tobi…she's so cute!"

Tobi knew Jin. She knew his voice. She knew him every time he came over, and wouldn't rest until he cuddled her for a few minutes.

"Did you miss me?"

She seemed to respond to his cuddling, as if saying, "DUH!" She even smiled some. Jin's voice…just something about it…

Anyway, she went right back to sleep. I put her in her crib. She was totally out.

"If live were only as simple as it seems to her…" Jin stated dreamily.

"Yeah…no, Fey'lya's down our throats and such…why is he such a bully anyway? I mean, what did we ever do to him? We just exist. After everything that we have done to protect this Republic during the Thrawn Campaign in the first place. And look how he repays the Jedi!"

"I don't know why. He is just on a permanent "man period" I guess…right up there with Palpatine. History has claimed him to be quite a jerk."

"A man period? Really? I've never heard it described it that way before…and yet…it fits."

"Fits? It's brilliant, and you know it. I am a genius. You cannot deny the intelligence."

"Yeah, whatever, Jin. I'm the one who learns from History here. You would rather show off your manliness in a fight than study the person. Anyway, I can't have you fighting. If you get killed, Tobi will lose the closest thing she has to a father. I'll probably never find a human male to spend the rest of my life with…she knows you…she likes you…we want you around."

"You really thinks she likes me that well? She loves me? And what about you not finding a human male?"

"You were here so much throughout the pregnancy that she recognizes your voice. Since she's been born, she has learned your visiting habits. She knows us the best. I would talk to her, especially performing tasks, and she would be still and listen."

Jin suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Do you think she would mind if we just kept this up as a friend thing?"

"Nah, we could never marry and be happy. We are good the way this is. We are buddies…we know each other too well to date or marry. Plus, you deserve a whole woman. A virgin. A clean woman who can give her whole-self to you. I know these things."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Close enough to be my fault. Jest get you defense ready for the HC. I'll have access to the records at a future date. I will pray that Fey'lya will let you live…remember that Luke also has to agree. Luke won't let Fey'lya kill you. He may be Bothan, but he's not infallible."

"Still, be on the lookout for suspicious behavior. He cannot be too open. He'll be hidden and alone until he can convict me and convince Luke to as well…he wants me dead. But, we both know that that can't happen. It won't. I refuse to offer to die. Especially for Tobi and you. She really does like me, doesn't she?"

"I wouldn't lie to you. I really think that baby looks forward to your visits. She loves your company. She loves to see you…she absolutely loves it. She smiles when she does. I'm glad she likes you so much. She likes everyone, though. But she loves you."

Jin smiled. "I promise I won't die."

Seemingly satisfied with our conversation, he left. I couldn't help but feel a slight resentment toward Tobi, but what's the point of being angry at an infant?

I went to the small kitchen to cook dinner…then Tobi started to cry.

I went back to my child, picked her up, and tried to comfort her. She was still so tiny and light.

"What's wrong, honey? Are you mad that Jin left? He'll be back. Don't you worry about a thing. We need to ready him one huge survival kit!"

I changed Tobi, and rocked her back to sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Back in the kitchen, I made some really simple bread, known to many as hardtack. It never goes bad. It's just flour, water, and salt. That's basically it. I made enough to feed an army for Jin. I also filled all my spare jugs with water, packed some Jedi Issued MRE's, dry food, and some soft moist food. I also packed a box with vitamins and other assorted medications.

Then an idea hit. Humans can't watch Tobi. But a hypoallergenic droid could…

I got a hold of Leia, and asked her if I could borrow the whiney golden droid for a few hours. She gave her consent, and the droid was at my door rather quickly.

3PO seemed excited about watching the little munchkin for me.

"She's asleep now. I left a bottle or two in the cooler. She shouldn't wake up, but if she does, try to feed her, and if she doesn't like it, try something else."

"Miss Asenath, I helped with the other children. This should be an easy thing to do."

I gave the droid a wry smile, and left my apartments.

I purchased civilian clothing and armor for Jin. He couldn't go unprotected. I wouldn't allow that.

I had ordered a blaster a few weeks previously. I picked that up as well, and decided that I would sacrifice it for my friend, who needed it more than I did.

When I arrived back at home, the droid was quietly doing some dishes I had left in the sink…wearing gloves so as not to electrocute anyone, of course.

Tobi was still sound asleep.

"You don't have to do those."

"But they were there. I was trying to help."

"I understand…thank you very much. Did she wake up?"

"No. She must have been very tired."

"Well, Jin was here. She does her best to stay awake when Jin is here."

"I can't believe she isn't scared of Master Motorashi. His scars and tattoos scare me, and I'm a droid!"

"Everything scares you. Anyway, I'm not scared. And neither is she. She's going to be a great fighter someday. I can tell."

"Humph," the droid muttered, obviously offended at my comments.

Mr. Shiny left my quarters. I went over to Tobi. She looked like an angel.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I realize that I didn't tell you what Tobi looked like. Well, considering that she was a child of rape, and the man was self-changed, we weren't quite sure yet if she inherited any of his features. She had my red hair, and she got my eyes. She had the stereotypical baby face structure. Her large eyes were alert, and she would scan the room like a little Jedi would. Even at weeks old, Luke saw that she had potential and progressed nicely. He noticed her keen observation and commented on how it was a good trait. His visits were more frequent since the death of Mara…well, more like her murder.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mara was murdered by Darth Cadeus…AKA Jacen Solo. She was brutally killed. Her last thoughts were of Ben. Poor, poor Ben. He came by some as well, just not as often. Ben had always tried to be optimistic, but he was having a hard time of it.

His newest tactic was to make wisecracks about grammer and such. We would just try to keep them all happy…Anakin was dead to…that was the last straw for Jacen to handle, and he turned quickly to the Dark Side.

Time flies when fifty things go wrong at once…death, rapes, false charges, fires…you all know how that all goes. We all tried to keep one another happy. But all people have their days where they clashed. Ben and Luke seemed to clash a lot, with Ben ending up on my couch. Not that I cared. I felt safer having a male influence around the house. I never asked. I only welcomed him in and made him tea. He usually asked to stay. I always let him. It just seemed like a relationship on the rocks.

And we weren't rebellious teenagers. But we still had our moments. Even I with Tobi…I would borrow 3PO and would go out to do things that weren't smart…speed drive…do trick dives into traffic…nothing like booze or death sticks. But I never was out for long. Babies only stay small and sweet for a short amount of time, and I was maximizing that time.

Tobi ate like a horse for a baby her small size. She was trying hard to catch up. And I wasn't too fond of the bottle myself. One of the annoying parts of motherhood was breast feeding. The worry about modesty, the aching chest, the waking up to wasted milk soiling your gown and sheets…

She had to have breast milk. That was the doctor's order. Formula was okay for strong babies. She needed the extra nutrition that my milk had to offer. I was glad Jin wasn't there. He had seen me breast feed her before, but it was awkward. I used the pumps when I needed to. Sadly, it had to be done. Thankfully Tobi took to nursing pretty well. I would look out my window and wonder…this time I wondered about what the Force had up for our crew next.

Jin was convicted. He was supposed to go to prison, but Fey'lya announced that he was to die at dawn. Jin escaped with my help, but I think that you should read the evidence for yourself. Read the final words of Borsk Fey'lya himself.

Bailiff: All rise. High Council is on is session. Grandmaster Skywalker and Borsk Fey'lya hearing State v. Jin Motorashi

Jin: Ask your questions you freaking Bothan

Fey'lya: Stop shuffling those cards. This is not a gambling hall

Jin: You are gambling with our fates, aren't you?

Fey'lya: Show respect to those who hold your life in the palms of their hands

Jin: My life in your hands? Don't make me laugh. My hands have been as good as around your neck since we first stepped in here Fey'lya

Fey'lya: We aren't here to discuss my actions, are we Mr. Motorashi? I think we are here because you slaughtered someone consciously ten months ago

Jin: I think this whole thing is a sham. You already had your mind made up when we first walked in here, old man. And you are accusing me of slaughtering a man in cold blood? Let me ask you this question: Knowing how the Council ruled in the Case of Asenath Jochebed Zipporah Moonglider, how can you assume this man was innocent? How can you assume that this man had not slain many innocents in his time? By killing him, I was doing you pukes a favor. If you think I'm going to apologize for what I did, you are out of your mind. I would never harm an innocent person, but I would never hesitate to put down a maniac like that…like a dog, especially after what he did to my friend. So like I said, Fey'lya, ask your questions. I already knew how this was going to turn out the moment I walked in here. All you are going to get is the truth, but no matter what happens, I'll walk out that door. They'll be some pain from people getting the crap kicked out of them by yours truly, because if this was about a prison sentence, I might have been willing to serve. I know you, old man. You want me to die, and out of your hair. That's just not going to happen.

Fey'lya: did you consciously kill the man accused of raping Asenath?

Jin: I don't know Fey'lya…Are you ugly?

Skywalker: Jin,that was unnecessary

Jin: I answered his question

Fey'lya: Would you like to make a defense statement?

Jin: Sure. My butt-crack is prettier than your face. Also, I bet your mother was a woman of the night. You felt so bad about your past, you pinned that crime on Asenath

Fey'lya: I am still convinced that Asenath chose to do what she did. Also, don't bring my poor, dead mother into this

Jin: I'm sorry, but if she shoe fits…I guess your mom better wear it

Fey'lya: And why isn't our dear Asenath here to defend you today?

Jin: I don't know…maybe sick leave with her baby, or maybe she's just whoring herself out, like you think she does.

Skywalker: Why did you say that? You know as well as I that Asenath doesn't "whore herself out." Why would you suggest otherwise?

Jin: This moron is convinced that Asenath is nothing but a dirty whore. I might as well be having fun at the Bothan's expense

Fey'lya: Need I remind you that this council has your life in its hands? If we so choose you to die, you must obey our wishes

Jin: You do realize I could fry you where you sit without moving a finger, right?

Fey'lya: You wouldn't dare

Jin: Excuse me…you're planning on sentencing me to death. What makes you think I wouldn't return the favor?

Skywalker: Jin, you wouldn't kill this man, would you? Would you kill me?

Jin: Would I kill you? Let me think. Is my skin red? Was your father Obi-Wan Kenobi? There isn't a person sitting in this room that I would kill willingly except that guy, because he's a corrupted leader

Fey'lya: No. Palpatine was corrupt. I am not like he was. Do I look like a Sith to you?

Jin: I don't know…did you try to have the Jedi outlawed? Sounds like Order 66 to me. You see, I don't mind if you don't like me, then again, I've never been exactly a true Jedi or Sith. I'm on middle ground here. I'll protect what's right and just, but I'm not scared of getting my hands bloodied to do it

Fey'lya: You would be willing to hold your lightsaber to my head? Would you be willing to tell your friends it was you who killed the most powerful being in the galaxy? If you leave, I may just re-open the case and have Asenath and Tobi destroyed under the threat of public safety!

Jin: Buddy, I would be willing to do a whole lot more than that. I would be willing to lob off your head. But one other thing: if you think I would give you a chance to harm my friends after leaving here, you are dead wrong. And quite literally so. I would make sure you couldn't even speak, let alone have my friends executed. If you think you are the only one who can make threats, you are dead wrong…literally again

Fey'lya: You would really strike me down? You are bluffing. I now you Jedi…I can feel that you wouldn't hurt another being, especially me

Jin: You forget- I used to be a mercenary. I used to do so to survive. How many people do you think died at my hand when I was just a boy? You say all Jedi are the same. If that's the case Fey'lya, why are you shaking in your boots? You know I've meant every word I've said. You are just scared…scared that by showing you up, you'll lose some of your power. Go ahead Fey'lya. Make your threats…I won't give you the chance to keep them anyway. Because where you make threats, I make promises

Fey'lya: I could have your head off your shoulders so fast…even the simplest creatures wouldn't forget my power…the power I have fought so hard for. You won't take it that easily…I grantee that

Jin: Where as you had to fight for your power I was created with mine. I was created to be a weapon…a weapon of mass destruction. Anything you can order someone to do. I can do on my own. You have the power to order someone to flip the switch at an execution. I have the power and the resolve to do it myself…no machinery needed. You can have my head taken off my shoulders, I would rip yours clean off with my bare hands. In summary, anything you can do, I can do ten times better

Fey'lya: Twenty years ago that wouldn't be so. If I had my way you and Admiral Akbar would be dead. I would have more power than Palpatine himself. I don't care what this Jedi thinks right now. Skywalker and your crew would be out of here, but I did make some promises to Mon Mothma. I liked that woman. Since I promised her, I'll keep it. I promised to not outlaw the Jedi…but I wish I could. Admiral Akbar, if you keep trying to speak over me, I must ask you leave the bar immediately!

Jin: If I had my way, the galaxy would be rid of scum balls like you…well not necessarily you; what you deserve is to be Admiral Akbar's servant…you know…following him around…obeying his orders…cleaning his toilet after he uses it…kind of like a stool boy. You are not fit to hold the position you have, let alone be more powerful than he

Fey'lya: Is that a challenge? Akbar wouldn't last two seconds in the job I hold. You couldn't either, Jedi

Jin: I couldn't, buddy. I'm not dumb enough to go into politics like you are. I'll save it for the people who can stomach this crap like Leia and Admiral Akbar…no offense, both of them are smart, and capable for the job, and could also be ten times better than you

Skywalker: Do you really hate us that much?

Fey'lya: What are you going to do about it?

Jin: Poor, naïve Luke…you can be worse than Asenath I guess that's to be expected of a farm boy

Skywalker: Oh, yeah? Well…you're a…well…Are you a man or a fish?

Jin: Well, I don't know

Fey'lya: You fish people disgust me

Jin: That's racist. You're Bothan, and Mon Mothma was human and you yourself said you liked her

Fey'lya: What? You aren't even fully real. You were engineered, just like the clones in the wars were

Jin: You really hold a grudge, don't you dirt bag?

Random person in gallery: CLONES ARE PEOPLE, TOO!

Jin: The people have spoken

Fey'lya: Silence in the Galleries! This is your warning before spectators have to leave the premises and be fined!

Jin: Man, you really can't take a joke, can you? Didn't your mom ever give you a cuddle? Oh yeah, she wasn't home. She was whoring herself out to the neighbors to put you through school on that miserable planet of yours…Bothawui?

Fey'lya: She did what she chose to do to give me a good life. What's your excuse? You are part of a man who wants us all destroyed. And part of you is a man who wanted to kill us when we were rebels. Who are you to accuse us of such minor crimes?

Jin: Accuse? Buddy, I thought I was the one on trial. I'm just poking fun at you. Geez! Get a grip big guy! As for who I am, I guess you could say I'm a soldier…probably the best one the Republic will ever have

Fey'lya: You, a soldier? Don't make me laugh. You are nothing more than a pawn to the Jedi and their plot

Jin: Pawn? Bud, I hate to break the news to you, but if you think the only interest were the Jedi, you are out of your mind. I'm not self-serving, but there are certain bounties for people on the battlefield that the public gives out…check out the records you thold so dear. I have cashed in on at least twenty of those. Guess where that money always goes? Donations to your friggin' government. The poor. The Jedi council. I have never used funds for myself

Skywalker: Twenty? Twenty? I knew you did a few…but twenty?

Fey'lya: I see you are accomplished. If there was a bounty on my head, would you take it? Tell me the truth

Jin: Given the way you act and the way you use your power, and I could get away with it, I would do it with or without payment

Skywalker: Twenty…twenty…twenty…Would you take me down? No, wouldn't you take me out for twenty credits?

Jin: I wouldn't sell you out for twenty-trillion credits, let alone twenty

Fey'lya: If you were told that I had turned different than you remembered…would you strike me down?

Jin: No, but I doubt that's gonna happen…we're talking about you here. I prefer the life of a mercenary, but I prefer the values and morals and discipline of the Skywalkers

Fey'lya: If I gave you choice to leave a mercenary, wanted by the galaxy, you would leave me unscathed?

Jin: With you in control of the Republic, I'd sooner bash your skull in, in front of everyone here

Fey'lya: Would you like a final statement before the council deliberates?

Jin: I'm not really Jedi, and I'm not really Sith. I'm just a person with extraordinary powers, who's not afraid to spill blood to protect the innocent and victimized of the galaxy. If my willingness to violence makes me a monster and a criminal, then I guess you better freaking convict me, because I'm not going to apologize and I'll never change

Bailiff: Council will deliberate

(I, having the power to fast-forward the outer chamber, will tell you Jin was amusing the crowd with parlor tricks)

Bailiff: All rise for the re-entry

Fey'lya: Jin Fett Motorashi, the High Council of Coruscant condemns you to death. You are to be terminated at dawn on the morrow

Skywalker: That's not what we agreed on!

½ the Council: Yeah, that's not what you guys said!

(Galleries are in an uproar)

Jin: Not in your dreams you low life (half a second later, Jin has leapt twelve feet to the bench in front of Fey'lya) Sucker!

Jin starts laying into Fey'lya as hard as he can manage. Fey'lya is dead on the first impact, but Jin keeps laying it on the cadaver until the Bothan's head was only a pile of mush.

But, Jin wasn't finished quite yet. He was still stuck in the courtroom…surrounded by guards and such. He still had to escape.

Jin punched a guy in the stomach; knocking the wind out of him…he accidentally punched another guy in the face too hard where he had expected a helmet to be. He crushed the young man's skull inward. The man died instantly. But Jin hadn't any time to apologize or mourn his mistake. He had to get out ASAP.

That is where we back track to my place. I helped Jin escape; Fey'lya was dead, without nominating a candidate. Luke put up Admiral Akbar to be on our new leader, on account of someone saying he was smart and good at his job.


	14. Chapter 14

-CHAPTER THIRTEEN-

At the end of the eight weeks, on baby care (as one can imagine), my first assignment seemed like a dream come true.

Draw back? I had to face my fears on Naboo. I was to meet with the Gunguns on Naboo.

I had to find a sitter.

They would all have to be trained to care for a child in Tobi's condition. I didn't know who to trust…

Leia. I could trust Leia. I was also trusting toward C-3PO. If they could keep Tobi a few days… I could go.

/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I'd have to ask Han. I don't know if he's up for it…it just doesn't seem good right now."

I had to think fast, but nothing was coming.

"You could call a service," Leia suggested.

"None of them are certified to handle her problems," I reminded.

"I'm not either," she reminded back.

"You're a fellow Force-sensitive. She'll understand you, and you her."

"I'll have to ask Han."

"Ask Han what?"

"Han, it's Asenath. She's looking for a sitter-."

"Tell her we'd love to watch Tobi!" Han yelled into the comlink.

Han was Tobi's favorite man after Jin. Third was Luke. She love them all, though.

"I'll drop her off tomorrow morning. Is that okay?"

"Yeah."

"Moonglider out."

_Pack, Asenath, pack!_

I gathered her stuff into a bag…diapers, clothes, everything. I stayed up all night with my stuff.

Too excited to sleep for first mission in literally months

Tobi was fussy all night, because she sensed I was going away.

In the morning I dropped her off and left. Now, I had Jin's replica of Slave I. Off to Naboo was I.

Once there, I remembered why I loved it long ago.

It was green. Not shiny. Not dull and hot and sandy. It was lush, and had real foliage…not the fake crap on Coruscant. I was glad to be home…yet I still had a looming sadness. I could still remember my father and I having wonderful times here.

But that was enough of the past. I had to go seek out the Gunguns. They were waiting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had a run in with a Gungun when I was young…I had been at a swamp with my father and had fallen in…not a pretty sight. But the Gungun brought me up to the surface to my father. He had saved my life…I had not known how to swim yet. I barely remember it, but I was never afraid of them, especially after that moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I went where I was told to go. I went to the edge of the swamp. I was met by a young Gungun. He took me down to Oonta Gunga…the underwater city. I was met there by the currant Boss Nass. I thought I felt someone familiar but I figured it was my imagination and moved on.

Boss Nass showed me the mad and we started interpreting what Luke asked for. Jin walked into the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Asenath, are you here to kill me?"

"No! Why would I kill you?"

"You are, too!"

I held out my mandate folder to him. He took it, looked through it, and then really read it.

"They don't even know I'm here?"

"Nope."

"Why are you here?"

"Can't you read? Boss Nass wanted to meet one of us, Tobi is old enough to be left with someone else, so Luke figured I should go. I miss her, but I left her with Han and Leia, so I figure she's fine."

"Yeah, she's fine. Leia is smart. And Han loves her."

"Jin, I brought Slave I…do you want it back?"

"Nah, I miss her, but right now, I need speed…I'll just have to make do with your ship. She handles weird, right?"

"I forgot about that. Your handles pretty well. I need to learn your tips. Are you positive?"

"Speed is more important right now than familiarity."

"I'll take good care of her. Jin…I promise. Did you set up this meeting?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Jin stated with a heavy hint of sarcasm.

That dear sweet man. I could never sho my exact appreciation of his manner for doing thing in such a wonderful way.

"Tobi will be proud of you, I promise."

"I know she will be."

I turned toward Oonta Gunga.

"Boss Nass, I bowed."

The swim to the surface was nice, and refreshing, even with my magnets off. It also gave me time to think. Jin was my pleasure to serve outside of the Jedi Order. I would protect him to the death, even to defy my beloved Grandmaster Skywalker.

And Jin understood that. I was glad of the mutual understanding of the situation at hand. Jin would protect me as well. He wasn't up for anyone dying.

Once on the surface, I hooked up my magnets and met SLAVE I. Jin was in need of speed. At the moment I wasn't. I would have given most everything to give Jin every advantage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the way back, I debated on my data pad. I was playing dumb games should I tell Grandmaster Skywalker what I had seen? In the end, I decided against it, and swore my data pad to secrecy. Not that Data pads talk. I may be deaf, but I'm not schizophrenic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

I arrived back on the City Planet and was met by Luke.

"Successful?"

"Yes, sir. The Gunguns were very pleased with my suggestions."

"Good. I appoint you our ambassador to them. That is if you like the idea."

"Grandmaster Skywalker, I couldn't think of anything sweeter than that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I saw Han next. It was wonderful to see him.

"How did the mission go?"

"Wonderful. Luke said that I could be the new ambassador to the Gunguns. Maybe one of the times I go, I can actually get up the courage to see the abandoned homestead."

"I know you will. You will certainly know that is necessary when the time is right. You'll know. I believe in you."

"Han, I love you, but you are sounding really, really corny right now."

"Leia told me that I need to be more supportive of your whole situation."

I chose to ignore that remark.

"How was Tobi?"

"Tobi is with Leia now. She'll be glad to see you. Leia, too."

I took Han's joke lightly. I wouldn't let him ruin my elation from seeing Jin.

I walked up to Leia's sitting room. I hesitated only a moment. I raised a fist and rapped my knuckles on the doorframe. Leia granted her permission for my entry.

I walked up to her and Tobi.

"How's my baby angel?"

"She was good. No medical trouble. She took it hard the first night, but Han worked some magic and she was fine. She enjoyed the museum. Well, the old library. She's young, but she reacted positively to the monument of Mon Mothma. She stared at it for several minutes. Fey'lya's made her cry. Well, more like hysterical. It was…well, Luke described it as a feeling of love for Mon Mothma, because she could somehow sense that she saved her life. She will always connect with that statue. It will soothe her. She'll remember the feeling for Borsk Fey'lya, because he wanted her dead, she'll always feel angry and uncomfortable around his memorial. Luke doesn't share memories and feelings but you'll probably have the same feelings with her about those same people. It's rare. Luke said so.

"I'm glad Tobi has the same fondness for Mon Mothma that I had. I loved that woman. I never thanked her properly for saving our lives. But she died the same day that Tobi was born. I called him and told him, and he told me that Mon Mothma had died. We passed each other's information along to the appropriate people. She was senile toward the end, but she always brought a smile to my face. I miss her."

"I miss her, too."

There was silence between us for a few moments. But those minutes seemed like hours. I couldn't wait until someone spike. I just didn't want to be the first.

Then Threepio walked into the room.

"Miss Asenath, I'm so glad to see you. When did you get in? Tobi was very good. It was a pleasure to keep an eye on her. I was very happy to keep watch. When Master and Missus Solo let me…"

"Thanks, Threepio. I knew I could count on you."

I picked up Tobi's things and get back to my apartment to sleep. I had to rest.

At home, I slept and continued to keep faith for the coming days. I had to keep the City Planet away from Jin and all that he had. Even the Gunguns, because Jin was there, and he could keep the Gunguns in the right. And they would rely on him. I could see Jin as their greatest ally.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A few days later, Luke Skywalker came to my quarters to speak.

"You have been avoiding us. Something bothering you?"

"Grandmaster Skywalker, if you knew something, you wouldn't have to ask. Tell me what you know."

"Jin is on Naboo with the Gunguns. Just for the record, we aren't going after Jin. He promised not to hurt us."

"He won't harm us. Jin is a man of his word. We know from experience that we can trust him."

"Can we trust his friends? The current Boss Nass?"

"Yes, Grandmaster Skywalker. We have absolutely nothing to fear. Both are honest and good. Gunguns may not be human, but they are trustworthy."

"Do we fear him joining Boba Fett again?"

"Very little fear there. I think he won't be coming to the Jedi for aide or the Sith or the bounty hunters. We have nothing to fear in Jin."

"I'm not sure that we have nothing to fear."

"Grandmaster Skywalker, now I know you are hiding something from me. What have you come to confess to your student?"

"Jin may have regrouped with some of his old crowd. We think he may be tracking someone. We were given some fuzzy footage of him holing up a small pub in the Mandalorian district."

"No. Never. Jin couldn't possibly do this to us. Not only couldn't, wouldn't. He wouldn't do this to us."

"The footage is off to be enhanced right now. If it is Jin, I'll have to ban him from the planet. If it's not, we release the statement that Jin is with the Gunguns at the morning meeting of the Council. We can't leave the senate in the dark. We have to not panic the Republic. We need to keep the entire place at ease. If they fear Jin…"

"Yeah…I see where their fear comes from. Though I man…they are logical. But, they heard Jin's statement…he wouldn't harm anyone in the room there willingly. He pointed out that he would protect them."

"Half the planet also saw, Jin bludgeon Fey'lya to death with his fists."

I suddenly felt like being snippy with him…I always got away with it, because the episodes were few. "Well, Luke, it's not like my testimony would have helped the situation any better. Fey'lya hated me."

"Jin defended you the whole time. Fey'lya attacked you, and Jin wouldn't have it. He really cares about you and Tobi. He wants to help you. Jin really wants to be the one to help others as much as cause damage. He could be more of himself and wants to e. Yet, he'll be known as a rogue."

"I still won't believe that the man would do such a thing."

"Well, you'd better start believing."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

To make this whole fiasco as fast as possible, it wasn't Jin. It was just a guy who had painted his face blue and was tall with dark hair. Luke announced to the cojncil about Jin being on Naboo with the Gunguns. Jin was no threat. We were all relieved to hear that.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

In the next month, much happened, but we must report one tragedy, or a setback. Tobi was hospitalized for a breathing issue. I was terrified. And with Jin not there, I had only Luke to depend on to be the calm male influence and instruction with Jedi matters.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

When Tobi started breathing funny, I called Luke, and told him to get down to my apartments right away. He was there quickly, but I was in a panic. Luke let himself in, and went directly to my child and picked her up. The rattling sound continued.

"She isn't getting enough oxygen. Get a blanket and then hold her. We're going to the Hospital. Not a med center. We have to hurry. Be glad that we get priority being Jedi and get to drive fast and get instant help there. NOW!"

His shout snapped me back out of my sick trance, and acted on his instruction.

I wrapped my angel in a blanket, and got into Luke's speeder. Tobi was starting to turn a bluish color. My baby…I thought she would die.

Luke drove as fast as he could so the trip was short. But I unhooked my magnets and tried to connect to her mind…trying to comfort her.

At the hospital, I jumped out of the speeder and ran inside, where a nurse instantly ripped her out of my arms and ran to the Pediatric ICU.

Another nurse handed me some papers to fill out. I did it in a trance, mechanically. I returned the papers to the desk.

Then Luke and I sat. With my cochlear implants off, I could focus on Tobi's mind within the Force.

_Hang on, baby._

I felt a hand on my forehead.

"_She'll pull through."_

I felt Leia and Han come in, but I didn't igknowledge their presence.

I could hear nothing. My vision was blurry, and I felt hot tears on my face.

I also felt someone's arms around me, but even now, I couldn't tell you who's they were. Leia, Luke, Han, a nurse?

All I could mentally feel was Tobi's state of panic, even beyond what she felt the day she was born. I felt the day she was born. I felt myself falling deeper into her mind. I could see what she was seeing. She was looking into the nurse's eyes. I went deeper. I could see what she was thinking. She was thinking about me. She was remembering. It was when I had on a ridiculous expression, but for her, it was a happy memory. She was going over her life in her head.

Then, I felt the panic melt. The nurse had gotten a tube or something down her throat and I could feel her breathe easier. I could feel her relief, and drift into a dreamless sleep. I felt myself pull out of her mind and back into my seat.

When I knew I was back, I opened my eyes, wiped the tears away, and re-hooked the magnets.

Luke, Han, and Leia were staring at me.

Luke spoke first. You were…rattling when she was…" Luke tried.

Leia said what he was trying to.

"You were breathing with a rattle like Tobi was."

"I think you were connecting with Tobi, even more than I have ever done with anyone before," Luke continued.

The nurse approached our crew.

"What's the verdict?" Han asked.

"She's going to be okay. But, she will have to have a full diagnosis from the actual doctor."

Luke patted me on the back.

"_We need to talk later,"_ he mumbled in Huttese.

The doctor came out soon after Luke said that.

"Her breathing is stable her heartbeat is back to normal. She still has a fever. We want to keep her here for a while, even if her fever breaks in due time. If not, she could go blind or deaf."

"What a great pair, one blind, one deaf," I muttered sarcastically.

"Well, anyway, we're going to keep an eye on her. It will be better that way."

"I haven't been home…well alone in…well since she was born."

"A young woman like you, scared to be alone? A Jedi, no less. That's a laugh," the doctor prodded.

Suddenly, the doctor was half a foot off the ground and against the wall.

"Never say anything like that that to my friend again. You hear me? Never."

"Yes, Mr. Solo."

"Good." Han hissed and released him.

"I'll stay with you," Luke whispered.

Leia gave Luke a weird look. Han looked at Luke as if he were a child molester.

"I want to talk to her, and if I stay, she'll stay safe, plus, I can try to keep her from herself."

Han still glared at Luke.

"Any…well…I'll slug you!"

Luke smiled broadly, "I'll let you."

Han returned with his classic smile.

I numbly walked to Luke's speeder. I was so tired and I didn't want to talk.

The signal was taking my magnets clean off and stuffing them in my pocket. I fastened my restraining belt and set my head (which seemed to suddenly weigh more than 8 pounds), against the door.

I tried to think of a time when I had felt this low before, and the after my cochlear implant surgery, when Luke had stayed with me before.

Oh no! Luke was becoming my rock. This couldn't be happening. Jin was my rock. Luke couldn't replace Jin. I had to have Jin.

I felt Luke drive away. I was too upset to even sign to him.

At my quarters I still didn't want to speak. I forced Luke to sign.

_What do you wish to discuss?_

_Your connection._

_I don't know what to tell you. _

_The closest I've ever been was when Mara died. She used her powers to contact Ben and me. _

_She wasn't in my head, I was in hers._

_She was scared._

_Beyond scared. Yet, she was remembering me. Luke, she was thinking of me, not what was happening to her._

_She's a smart girl. She is brave._

_Jin was my friend and her favorite man. What am I to do for her now? Jin could cheer her up. Jin could make her better. I am her more recent favorite. I want to keep Tobi safe. What if she dies? Then what do I have? After I fought hard to keep her._

_You'd have the Jedi. We'd help you. We would let you walk._

_Why would I leave the Jedi? I love you guys._

_Asenath…I…_

_Grandmaster Skywalker, if Tobi lives, I'll even work 50 times harder to please you and Miss Leia and Miss Jaina and Ben. _

_Asenath, stick to Luke. Call me Luke._

_Right. _

_We have been discussing granting you knighthood._

_Ben deserved it. He was ahead. I'm still behind, plus, I have to still succeed at my first assignment._

_You did. Jin's reports. Several mention your verbal defense and bailing him out._

_That doesn't count. I need to physically protect someone. Ben did._

_Even Ben agrees. Plus, you could see Jin almost whenever as long as he stays on the Republic's good side._

_We're not supposed to be discussing this. _

No one signed. We remained silent.

I decided to change and I put my darn magnets back on.

"If I'm granted my knighthood, I request that you be the one to cut my braid. It would be an honor to have Grandmaster Skywalker as the one to do such."

"I would be honored. The final vote and discussion is in a couple of days. We may postpone it until Tobi is out of the hospital. We need to focus on her right now. Tobi is how we will handle this. If Tobi is out in a week, we shall proceed with the discussion."

"Okay. But, what if I'm not up for the Knighthood. What if you guys make a mistake, and I'm a total failure?"

"It's not a mistake. When Jedi grant this, they mean it. I promise."

I never could resist him.

I nodded.

"Luke, you can have my sleeping couch. I'll sleep in this room."

"It's alright. I can sleep in here. Besides, you need to rest."

"I insist that you take the bedroom. I shall sleep in here. I don't know if I can even sleep. So I will play it by ear."

"As long as you are sure."

"Positive. Do you want some tea? Or milk? Or anything? Food?"

"Not right now. Maybe in a little while."

"I'm going to make some soup. If I eat anything else, I'll just throw it up."

Luke nodded, and walked off into my sleeping room. I walked into the kitchen, and started on the soup. Thankfully, I had all the ingredients and made enough for Luke in case he changed his mind about food. I heard a knock at the door. It was a mail droid.

"Asenath Moonglider?"

"Yeah?"

"Package. Sign here."

I did as I was told. I thanked the droid, and I went back into the kitchen. I opened the box. Inside, was a note. It was from Jin. Inside was a painting. A painting of a sparkling view on a Nubian lake. I remembered the painting. It hung in my father's study. I looked at the urn of Mother's ashes on the mantle. Jin sent me something from my old home.

_What is it with Luke and Leia doing this to me? Is it like a sick joke to them or something? Well, it's Jin and Leia, and Luke endorses it. _

Luke came from the bedroom.

"Hey, Jin sent that. And I don't endorse it. They just don't listen to me in that sense. They are trying to cheer you up, not drag you down."

I had to give a grin at that.

"Yeah, but you don't dissuade them either. You didn't event tell her about the conversation about the urn all those years ago."

"She didn't need to know what was exchanged between us."

"I guess you're right. That was to remain private…between us. Soup?"

Luke gave a half smile. "Yeah, that sounds good. What kind is it?"

"I don't remember what meat I put in it. But it tastes good"

Luke was quiet, but I could tell he was laughing at my blank.

"Yeah, yeah…har har har."

"Eh, let's quit gabbing and let's eat."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The next morning, I woke early and went over to the med center…on foot. Luke was still in bed…I checked.

It was a good hour walk from the palace. I used this time to try and seek out her mind again, but I was still exhausted and unable to fully use my powers.

I also was thinking of my possible knighthood. I had been through most of the typical trials. Man against man. Man against nature. Man against machine. I still had Man against self. That one was typically finding a connection with a spirit…alive or dead.

_Tobi…I had just done that with Tobi. _

But, I had to remember that it wasn't my decision to make. It was Luke's. Whatever he and the others decided, would be final. And I would have to live with it, or defect.

I would stay. I mean, where could I have gone? The government was my source of income. I worked for them. And they paid me pretty darn well. I could support myself, and the unexpected child, and still have money left over for the fun activities and the occasional support of Jin. (I'm not going to lie. I sent him letters with credits enclosed. It was a precaution with Jin's wellbeing. I was going to protect him).

Sure enough, I reached my destination.

A nurse greeted me inside the doors.

"Can I help you, Master Jedi?"

"I'm here to see Tobi Moonglider. She's my daughter. I was worried about her."

"Ah, the unwed wonder. I was hoping to meet you. You were a hit on the intergalactic scale. You don't look like a slut. But your baby couldn't be categorized. It was as Fey'lya said…your bastard child would just have to be treated as well."

Now just because someone else was in charge, doesn't mean people liked the idea there were still rampant Fey'lya supporters around that viewed Jin as the new Palpatine. But you have to tolerate these people.

I now had two choices: I could say something that could get my baby killed on "accident", or I could ignore and pray Tobi is still getting top care.

I chose option number two.

"Well, if you believe that, I can't stop you. Your mind is your own. However, Tobi is my child, and I care for and about her. How is she doing?"

"Fine, as far as I know. I don't typically work pediatrics. Neefta just left, and now Genria is on for the next shift. But, you can't go back there until nine."

"Ma'am, that's four more hours."

"Well, rules are rules. There's a group of Wookiees in the ER. I'm sure they'd love someone to cuddle, talk to, or rip arms out of sockets."

"Thanks. I'll be back here at nine."

So, I went to the ER to hang out with Wookiees. They are a nice group of creatures. I am on good terms with them. Just on report, of course…no personal contact with the species, except through the senate. They love me. The older man loves it when I bring Tobi. His face lights up, and he thinks she's the sweetest thing, even though she's in a stroller and can barely hold up her own head. But, he must bring home stories about what we do.

The younger one doesn't care as much for us guarding their door. But, he understands that it's my job, and sometimes I must bring the baby along. He tries to be nice to Tobi, and he usually does a good job tolerating her. He can be a bit growly, but he's a good man/beast thing. We love the Wookiees. They are wonderful creatures.

This group was fresh out of Kashyyyk, and had no idea what to do. The oldest in their group took ill and that's why they were there at the hospital. I'm not perfect at understanding them, but they usually understand Basic, so we can figure out what each other is saying and we get along famously.

"Did you get a diagnosis from the doctors yet?" I cordially asked the wife.

"_No,"_ she eyed me cautiously.

"You will soon. They do a good job here of keeping family informed. I just got kicked out of the pediatrics unit ward. My daughter is desperately ill. It's too early she said. And she told me to come here, because there were some Wookiees here. But I don't wish to bother you guys."

"_Not at all. In fact, you may be a good person to have here."_

Done. Then we talked of this and that. When her husband came out, he was all patched up, and I could go back and see my baby.

"_It was good to meet you, Asenath."_

"It was good to meet you guys as well."

Back in the pediatric ward, a different nurse was on duty.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Tobi Moonglider. She's my daughter."

"I hope Kaya didn't bug you too much. She is like that with almost everybody. She is just upset and was a supporter of your death. She doesn't believe you were raped. I do. I was, too. But I was lucky. I don't have a baby. But I wouldn't have killed it either. I couldn't have. Kaya is just bitter about life is all."

"She was very mean. Was she dropped on her head as an infant?"

"Please don't be too angry."

"I'm not. How is Tobi doing? Any better?"

"I'm afraid she's having a hard time adjusting to the tube that is down her throat to give her oxygen. She was having a hard time breathing calmly. It's almost like she knows she needs to breathe, but with the short breaths she's taking, it could cause hyperventilation. She did go into that about two this morning, but we got her re-stabilized. She seemed to be in a panic looking for someone. It may have been you. Could we try it?"

"Please, I missed her terribly. Plus, my houseguest is very anxious to leave. I sense that he is on his way here now. Hurry before I get a lecture on hiding and controlling emotions."

I went into the room where Tobi was being kept. She looked like an angel lying there. So still and quiet. I wanted to hold her. I could tell by her countenance she was happy to see me.

"Hey, sweetie, how are you? Are you feeling better?"

She smiled. She was happy to see me.

"Baby."

"The doctor is going to give her the next exam shortly. Will you be staying for that?"

"Yes, and please let Luke Skywalker back as well."

The nurse nodded.

"What's your name?"

"Octavia. I know, you are Asenath Moonglider. At your service."

Octavia left. Not five minutes later, Luke came walking down the hallway toward me.

"You just left your apartments? Left me alone? No note, no nothing?"

"Remember, you can get inside my head, and fell me through the Force. It wasn't totally stupid. I knew you'd find me. Besides, I left early, and you were still asleep. I wasn't going to wake you." Luke looked like he wanted to say more. But, he just took a large gulp of air, and let it out slowly. We were both quiet for a while.

"How is she? I take it you have talked to the nurse on staff?"

"Yeah. She had a hyperventilation attack two hours before I left my quarters at four AM. I got here about five. The nurse on duty gave me the rundown about how Fey'lya should have put me to death and blah blah blah. She told me to go to the ER and stay there. I talked to some Wookiees for a few hours and came here not twenty minutes ago."

"Full diagnosis and report and report yet?"

"Are you kidding?"

I could tell that Luke wasn't kidding in any way shape or form.

"I'm sorry. I'm edgy. I get scared around these kinds of places. You know that one doctor when I was little…"

"Yeah, well I would understand that kind of thing."

Luke kept nodding and shaking his head like he was remembering something or thinking about something.

"Luke, what's wrong?"

"Mara. I won't lie. I miss her on days like this. She always knew what to say. Her beautiful red hair, her sparkling eyes…she was my princess."

I could tell more than just his mind was active at this point.

"Calm down. Mara would know what to say, wouldn't she? Never will I forget her first objection to Jin's training. I wouldn't have either if I was in her position, but it worked out for the best, eh? Jin and I trained each other. No master required."

"Yeah, the good days, huh? Then Tobi came along and slowed up your training. A blessing in disguise. I think she really is what we needed right now. The Force blessed us with a new friend and ally. We are all thankful for Tobi. We are very happy to have her with us. We love her. All of us. Please remember that. We'll never do anything to hurt her or what you created."

I nodded. I didn't know what to say to the beautiful words of Luke Skywalker. He sometimes truly amazed me with his speech and thoughts.

"I know you wouldn't hurt her. You couldn't hurt a fly. Only Sith, and even then hardly the case. We do have allies there among the Sith as well."

"Yeah, but those are needed relationships. If we didn't have them, things would be different."

"Luke just make sure that nothing can happen to Tobi that happened to me all those years ago. My scars are bearable. I can't let the Hutts ever get a hold of her."

Luke could feel my pain. I know he could.

"I promise nothing like this will happen to her. I won't have it."

I gave him a brisk nod.

Then the doctor came in. It was the same, unsmiling old man from twelve years before.

I gulped. "How is she?"

"Much better. Her charts look much improved, especially since you got here. How old is she?"

"Four months."

"She's young to be sending the expressive brain-waves she is," the doctor said.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Her brain patterns show the same rhythm as worry."

My Tobi? She really was a smart thing?

"Well, is that bad? Is she like that for a reason?"

"Well, you're a Jedi. She may just be developing differently. Force sensitive usually do."

I nodded.

The doctor looked at me.

"You have grown into a young, beautiful woman. You are much more confident now than you were twelve years ago."

Get this: he smiled.

I gave an awkward smile back. It was all so wrong.

"By the way, I heard Kaya wasn't the most pleasant. I'm sorry."

I nodded and turned back toward the glass. Tobi was looking directly at me.


	15. Chapter 15

-CHAPTER FOURTEEN-

I had to keep up with Jedi and hospitalized Tobi.

They took her off the ventilator after three days, but then she refused to eat- bottle or breast. Even after the week was up. So, she was forced to stay another week, until she chose to eat.

Once again, I was warmed to keep her home for another couple of weeks. I took her out when she turned five months old. I was on guard again, only at the senate.

The government was listening to a group of Gunguns. I was guarding the Selkath.

_How appropriate._

Tobi started to wriggle and get mad, so I picked her up so she could see the mighty senate hall.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the blue skin, but relaxed when one turned to her.

I knew who she was hoping to see. I whispered that to her.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Luke came to see me that night.

"Asenath, it won't be now, but in the near future, the Republic may send in a unit of troops against the Gunguns."

"No. Jin will fight for loyalty. He's been helping the Gunguns. He'll kill the Republic troops without blinking."

"I know that, and you know that, but they don't get it, and they won't listen to what I have to say."

"How do they not? Jin, will kill them!"

"Well, with tensions so high, we think it's best to…distract the senate for a time. I told them that you would go to Naboo to seek out the problem."

"You want me to warn Jin, find the threat, and get me out of the way. Luke, who's going to watch Tobi?"

"On the record, you are to seek out a threat. Off the record, you are warning Jin. I will watch Tobi. You have two hours to be on your way to the Naboo."

I bowed to Luke, and set up my SLAVE I, and cleared out ASAP.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I reached Naboo in a matter of a few hours. I pushed light speed early on…I was taking no chances on his life.

I landed in the forest. I approached a Gungun guard.

"I need to see Jin Motorashi. It's urgent."

The Gungun said nothing, but pointed to the water.

_Great._ I had to remove the magnet chords and take out the pocket breather.

I dove into the icy morning water.

Oonta Gunga. It was beautiful.

Jin was in the entry hall.

"Jin, I'm here to warn you. The senate is drawing up a bill to bring a war against the Gunguns."

"Figures…those f****** commies."

My eyes grew wide at him.

I shook the look of horror off my face.

"Jin, I'm begging you to get out of here. You can't stay! If you fight the Republic, you will be hunted. You won't be able to set foot in a civilized galaxy again."

"The Gunguns have been good to me. I refuse to leave them in the cold. They helped me. I won't leave."

"Alright. But don't say I didn't warn you."

I hastily turned to leave.

"Asenath, I would do anything for you, but I owe this to them."

I felt my eyes sting, but only nodded. I had to leave.

"ASENATH!"

I kept walking, and would have made it out of the bubble barrier into the swamp and would have made it, but I dropped my pocket breather.

Jin caught me with the Force, and pulled me toward him.

"Asenath, I want to give you something."

Jin hugged me. I melted. I had to tell my friend about Tobi.

"Tobi just got back out of the hospital. Luke told me to come here, and he would watch her. I came here, warned you, inspected, and now I am going back."

Jin decided to warn me in return.

"Unhook your magnets or you'll get electrocuted."

His life on the line, and he's still saving mine.

_"Thanks,"_ I signed while unhooking.

I put the piece in my mouth, and went through the bubble surface into the freezing waters. As I swam to the surface, I thought about Jin. Then, I realized that I would possibly never see him again.

The trip to the surface was much colder than before. It was almost as if my heart was turning to ice.

The Gungun on the surface grabbed my arm and helped me out of the water.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Luke, I need to stay for a few days. I want to salvage what I can from the old house. Jin won't even really know I'm leaving the swamps."

"Why?" Jin asked behind me.

"Who was that?" Luke asked.

"No one. Just the voices in my head."

"Those are some loud voices."

"Do I or do I not have permission to stay?"

"Granted. Before you go, how do you get Tobi to calm down faster?"

"Sing to her. She likes being sung to."

I could feel the set jaw.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Skywalker, out."

"You're going to that house? Without me?"

"Well, I don't want to trouble you. Besides, I want my old stuffed Bantha for Tobi. I think she would like it. It should still be safe in the trunk. Daddy didn't let me bring it to the Boonta Classic."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. There's probably some other stuff I can salvage still. I don't know exactly what yet, but something. I need to face my fears and go inside that house. I'll be run down, but I may find something."

Jin nodded.

"Come back here tonight. Stay here. It's safer here."

"We'll see."

What? Promise? I wasn't going to do that. I refused to make a promise. But, I usually obeyed Jin anyway.

"You're coming back, right?" Jin asked with huge begging eyes.

I could never resist those big eyes.

"Fine! I'll come back!"

"YAY!" he yelled while grabbing me in a bone crushing hug.

"Okay,okay. Now get off me before I regret my decision!"

He let go, and I walked off into the forest toward the feeling of my old home.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

It wasn't that hard to find. It was the only worn-down stone building around.

It just looked like a forlorn house.

I had to go inside to face my old deamons.

The door, a once beautiful red, now a faded thing with large spots of rot eating away at it.

I pushed it open, slowly walked inside, and drew my weapon. I was taking no chances. I was not going to get hurt now.

I walked from room to room slowly. I was remembering my father, feeling him in the rooms. With every step, I felt the way I did when I was four.

My entire childhood was flooding back to me slowly.

Then, I hit my father's room.

It was sickeningly quiet in there. It always was quiet. I would wake up and go to his room and pounce on him to wake him up.

Inside, I found the old mahogany colored box on the table.

_Mommy's jewelry box. Bingo._

I opened it. There were all kinds of jewels: diamonds, turquoise, emeralds. Valuable.

I picked up the box and kept walking through the house.

The kitchen had nothing worth salvaging. Just pots and pans, which I had at home. Same deal with the bathroom, except a mother-of-pearl soap dish. Nothing of value.

Then, there was my room.

I opened the door. My bed was still like it was the morning we left for Tatooine.

I had haunting feelings thrown at me off the walls, of scenes like me being sick with the flux. I remembered my father trying to care for me and understand his daughter.

I saw the trunk on the foot of the bed, and picked it up. I held my breath as I opened it.

To my surprise, the clothes were still intact…so was the toy: my stuffed Bantha. And it was all mine once more.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

My father gave it to me when I was born, but put it away until I was 2. I loved it immediately. Zaz was its name. she was my little love at the time. We played together, ate together, slept together, and even traveled together.

Until I was four, going to the Boonta Eve Classic.

I could still hear my father telling me to leave her so she wouldn't get lost.

And now…here…it was untouched by age.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

I picked up Zaz, I said a few words to the creature. And put her back into the trunk, remembering to put the jewelry box in there as well.

The sun was setting. I decided to call it a night and head back toward Oonta Gunga as I promised Jin. I comlinked Luke and told him I was going to stay in the hidden city for safety purposes.

Luke sounded relieved. I lifted the trunk and walked back to the swamp. Jin was still there.

"What's in the trunk?" he asked.

"Your survival."

Jin looked confused.

I opened the large trunk and pulled out the jewelry box.

I handed him a set of diamond earrings, a turquoise ring, and an emerald ring.

"You can pawn them for cash if you ever need the money."

Jin didn't say anything.

I put the trunk in the storage of the Slave I.

"Why?" Jin asked.

"Because you're going to need money for food and clothing and weapons. Credits are where you survive. It's…also my way of giving you my blessing."

"So, you understand why I can't leave."

"Yeah, I understand."

"Asenath, why did you give me these jewels to pawn? They were your mothers."

"Yeah, well you need them more than I do. As I said, credits are everything. You can get food, clothing. The basics to live.

Inside the storage unit of the Slave I, there was a large box I didn't put there. I opened it. There was a Gungun child.

"Jin!"

He was in there already.

"You were stalling me! You were trying to stow-away a child?"

"It's an orphan. I was hoping you could take the orphans to Coruscant."

"No, no, no. You'll start a galactic accident, and it'll be my fault, because I brought them!"

"You're saving them from starvation."

And once more, I was pelted with the eyes.

"Fine! But right now, we need to get back to Oonta Gunga."

We all swam and made it just before the last crevasse of day was slipping under the trees.

"Jin Motorashi, I don't want you to do this stuff anymore."

"Why? Usually you don't mind my antics."

"I mind it when you treat me like a wife. Jin, I'm single with a baby. Just ask!"

Jin nodded.

"Can the Gunguns come home with you?"

"Yes, Jin, the Gunguns can come home with me.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The children were harder to understand than the adults. I just smiled and nodded.

Then Jin returned with an infant. Great! Okay, it was cute.

But that's beside the point.

"Jin!"

"Pwese take the baby. Isn't he just adorable?"

"Fine! I'll take the baby. But he's not going to be my responsibility tonight. That's on you."

"Deal."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Needless to say, Jin managed fine until 4 AM.

He knocked on my door. I didn't have my implants on to sleep, because I figured that I was safe on Naboo. I felt the vibrations. I hooked them up.

"Asenath, he won't stop crying!"

"Sing to him!"

"Sing? I don't sing."

_ What is it with men and singing?_

"Just a sec!"

I put on a robe over my clothes.

I came outside the room and let them both in.

I took the child from Jin, held him like Tobi, and began to sing. I don't know what it was. To me it was a song that my father sang to me, but I don't know the name of it. I wish did.

The child stopped crying. It seemed to listen to me and the words.

When I finished the song, the child and Jin were asleep. I set the baby in a basin like a crib.

Then I went to bed…again.

But seriously, what is it with men and singing?


	16. Chapter 16

-CHAPTER FIFTEEN-

So, the next morning I stopped at my old home again. I dragged out another trunk, some boxes, and some old swords and daggers. This is where I came to have my Mandalorian iron dagger. I used the Force and brought the trunks and boxes to a low and easy hover. When Jin saw I had arrived, he automatically going through the weapons box.

"Mandalorian Dagger-," he started.

"Mine!"

"How much for the power-pack vibroblade?"

"Jin, I don't know. Those are nearly 100 years old. They may be 100 years old. 600 credits?"

"600? I'm your friend. How about throwing in a cocktail dress of your mothers?"

"No! How about the normal iron dagger?"

Jin seemed to weigh a balance in his head.

"Deal."

We shook on it. Jin pulled a death stick from his pocket.

"Jin!"

"Okay, I'll wait until you're gone. Come on, kids."

An army of Gungun children came from the trees and lined up in front of my ship.

"Jin, do you have a list of their names?"

"It's so cute that you think I'm organized."

"Okay kids, here's the deal. Don't get lost, don't fight, keep order, don't touch anything without permission, and please use the freshers located on the lower and middle decks. Thank you for choosing Moonglider transportation. Have a nice day."

Jin started laughing. The kids just looked at me like I had some sort of disease.

"Get on the ship!"

They all scrambled to get aboard.

The eldest was holding the baby. She seemed to be afraid of me.

"Hon, I'm not going to hurt you. You can't come back here when you are older if you like. I'll even bring you myself."

The girl bowed and walked aboard like a pro.

"That one is Lasha. She's going to miss her home. This is all they have ever known, you know."

"I do. I missed this place, so, so much. Jin, I missed it here, and didn't know it until I saw it the last time."

"Yeah, I sometimes miss Korriban."

I glared at him.

"I'm kidding."

"Korriban gave me nothing but grief and a baby. I hate that place."

Jin seemed to study my face. He could see the hatred etched on my face. The anger.

"Don't get angry, kid. You're still pure. You were raped, right. It was too late for me. I was already the juvenile delinquent."

"Jin, don't say such. You know it isn't true."

He shot me a look that said, "Really?"

"Okay, but even if it is your destiny to be rogue, there are still choices you make. You don't have to be this way."

"There are choices to make, but some are larger than that."

"I have to go, Jin."

"Asenath, be safe."

"I will. May the Force be with you."

"And with you."

We bowed to each other.

I went to the pilot's seat, and strapped in. I grabbed my radio.

"Kids, strap in, please."

I waited another minute before firing the engines and taking off from the Naboo atmosphere.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The first minutes of the flight were nearly flawless. Then, four children ran into the cockpit jabbering away. The oldest grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the stairs that led to the galley. I opened the door, and there was a fine white powder over everything, complete with an albino Gungun standing in the middle of the room.

It sneezed, and wasn't albino anymore.

Flour. There was flour everywhere.

I forced myself to react calmly.

"Please get out."

The children obeyed. I started with a broom… even when I was done, the floor was gritty and grimy. I found a mop and filled the sink. I mopped the floors. I wiped the cabinets. I had to wash the now filthy sink.

When I was done, I walked back to the cockpit and there were more Gunguns in there.. I escorted them back to the middle deck.

"Stay here!"

They all scrambled back to their seats. You would hope that they would learn. Nope. They were soon up again, forcing themselves into compartments in my ship. I didn't leave the cockpit. I activated Jin's cameras.

I used the radio to summon them out of areas they weren't supposed to be.

I eventually relaxed enough to take a quick nap. I awoke to a buzzer, indicating 10 minutes until arrival time.

"Kids, get in your seats. We will be arriving in ten minutes.

The older girl came up front with the baby. She sat in the co-pilot's seat.

While regaining controls, I decided to talk to her.

"Honey, you're a little old to be going to an orphanage or camp."

"Mesa be knowen mine duty."

"You know I'm a Jedi padawan, right? I can get you a job. A senatorial training program. I can get you anything you need."

"Mesa should be staying with mesa people."

"If that is what you desire."

We didn't speak for a minute.

"Mesa want to helpen my people. Mesa want to be helpen de Gunguns."

"You could become a senator. That could be helping the Gunguns. They need protection. I know this."

"Mesa knowin no one want a bastard senator."

"What are you talking about, hon?"

"Mesa de Boss Nass rejected daughter, okeday?"

"Why?"

I was thinking of abnormality. As far as that race goes, she could be considered pretty.

"Mesa not a boy."

_How primitive. A group who still practices the son is more powerful crap._

"Well, they won't care. If that is what you want, I can adopt you. I'm only 18, but I can support my daughter and myself. I could support you, too."

"Mesa can't do that."

"If they reject you, I'll adopt you, then enroll you. Deal?"

"Okeyday."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

As we descended into the atmosphere of the City Planet, the baby began to cry.

When we landed the, the baby threw up.

Luke and Tobi were there to greet us. I bounded down the ramp, and grabbed Tobi from Luke.

"How's my baby girl? How did she do?"

"Good. Um, Asenath, who are they?"

"Gungun children."

"I can see that. Did Jin put you up to this?"

"What do you think? But if the senate moves against the Gunguns, they'll be safe. Oh, and this one needs to get enrolled into Senatorial training I told her that if they won't accept her, then I'll adopt her and enroll her."

"Sounds honorable. I need to tell you, you are wanted in the Palace tower at midnight. You may bring Tobi. There is a special briefing and ceremony taking place, but it's not to be common knowledge among the public."

"Okay. Midnight sharp."

"Don't be early or late."

_Strange to not be early. But 12 on the dot was my word._

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

And 12 on the dot I was. But, the room was pitch black.

Four lightsabers ignited, in the lights were four hooded figures.

Tobi was taken from my hands by another cloaked figure. The room was full of cloaked figures.

I knew what this was. I stepped into the center of the sabers.

"Asenath Jochebed Zipporah Moonglider, kneel," Luke's voice said. I happily and immediately obeyed.

"Asenath Jochebed Zipporah Moonglider, you are granted the rank of Knighthood by us, the members of the Jedi order. Expose your symbol."

I lowered my collar and drew my braid, carefully, and unplugged the wire from my left ear, putting it in my pocket so it didn't get cut along with the hair.

Luke used his lightsaber and gracefully swiped the braid clean off.

"Rise. I proudly present to the High Council, a Jedi Knight."

There were several sighs of relief.

_Ceremony. What's the briefing?_

"Your first assignment is as follows: you are to go to Ryloth to seek out some assassins. There has been an attempt on Senator Kerunga's life. As you know, he is a Fey'lya supporter. He refuses to let the Jedi protect him, but will allow us to investigate. He called a service last night. Seek out the enemies. If possible, bring them back alive. If no, so be it."

"Grandmaster Skywalker, what do I do with Tobi?"

"I'll take care of Tobi again," Luke said.

I bowed to the Grandmaster and collogues. I bowed to the other figures and kissed Tobi. I left for my chambers.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Funny: Jin was the one assigned to Senator Kerunga. We bi-passed each other. But, I wasn't gone long. No one was there. Seriously. It is an ice-ball.

The perfect base since Hoth, but empty.

I stuck around for three days just in case. But, nothing happened. I went home . Jin was not this senator's hero for saving his life.

Jin and I passed again. Ah, the shame.


	17. Chapter 17

-CHATPTER SIXTEEN-

Jin goes back to Naboo.

Everything seems fine for a couple of months.

But, nothing can go on good forever.

The senate decided to move against the Gunguns.

I wasn't there. I don't know the circumstances, let a new Jedi (already capable from the Clone Wars that surfaced) was killed.

Jin was now a wanted man. He had to escape. He did.

For four more weeks, we didn't know anything. We heard of sightings, but nothing confirmed.

Even Tobi knew that this was a hard time.

My precious baby got sick. It was a horribly magnified cold. For two days she cried almost constantly.

She had just fallen asleep when a huge man jumped through my open window. He was bruised and bloody. His skin as blue.

Jin was standing there, dripping blood on my floor. His eyes were yellow.

Loud banging on the door proceeded.

"Open up!"

Tobi woke up screaming louder than before.

Jin backed behind a large cabinet.

I opened the door.

"Can I help you?"

The bags under my eyes were purple and sore. They seemed taken aback by the appearance of a haggard Jedi.

"Yes, Jin Motorashi was wounded and headed this way. We are coming in."

"Sirs, it is within my rights to deny you entrance. Which I deny you now. Good night."

"Ma'am, he's-."

"Sir, my baby is sick. I haven't slept in two days. She was just asleep and you woke her up. Get. Out."

"Yes, Master Jedi."

My door shut, and I locked it. I also shut and barred and blinded the windows.

I walked toward my med-kit.

"You've been knighted?"

"Yeah."

"Those #$%& &*^."

"Watch your mouth in front of my daughter."

"I'll kill them. I'll-," Jin looked at the needle sticking out of his arm.

I walked him toward my bed.

"You, B% &*."

"Nighty Night."

Jin was down and out. I could now operate on him.

With Tobi still upset, I hastily made her a bottle, made it really warm, and pulled her crib into the room with Jin so she could see us. She was out in no time.

Now, I could work.

I used brand new equipment fresh from packaging. That saves time on sterilization. I washed my hands, and cut Jin's wounds open further to get access to the bleeders. There were metal shards sticking out, also. They were bullets that were fairly new and would explode when super close, and those pieces would be lodged in the body, causing even greater damage.

After a few hours on my feet, I was starting to do the foot shift thing. Jin was under tranquilizers…he would wake up soon. I quickly gave him another shot, so he would stay in the same position.

I was finishing up surface stitches, when Tobi stirred. She looked at Jin, and shrieked in terror.

I waved a hand in her direction to knock her out again. It worked.

When finished with stitches, I cleaned my hands and used the Force to lift Jin, so I could change the bloody sheets.

When finished, I lowered him onto the clean bed.

Tobi was waking up again (not to be gross but my breasts were aching from giving her that dang bottle hours before). I changed her and then let her nurse to her hearts content. Relief.

Jin was waking up in the other room. I grabbed a blanket to cover my front. I felt Jin's forehead. A slight fever. Nothing horrible.

"Asenath?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry for what I called you."

"No problem."

"Asenath?"

"Yeah?"

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

"Asenath?"

"Yes, Jin?"

"Are we married?"

"No."

"Who's baby is that?"

"Rape man."

"Oh, yeah. Asenath?"

"Yes?"

"I feel high."

"That's normal."

"Asenath?"

"MMMMMM?"

"My nose feels like it weighs five pounds."

"I'm sure it does."

"Asenath?"

"What?"

"Can I go back to sleep?"

"Of course."

"Sing Wooly Bantha?"

"No."

"Okay."

And Jin was down for the count.

But, Jin probably wouldn't remember this conversation upon awakening , so there would be no pint in bringing it up later.

I stayed in the chair next to his bed until morning.

"I got to get out of here."

"No, you don't. If I have to sedate you again, I will. You're not strong enough to leave yet."

"Fine."

There was a painful silence.

"Can I at least hold Tobi?"

"Yeah."

I placed a finally asleep Tobi in his arms.

"She's so big."

"It has been almost 8 months since you have seen her last."

He continued to hold her and his red-yellow eyes returned to the Skywalker blue…but, only while holding her.

I would've let him hold her for his entire stay; however (once again sorry), my breasts weren't gonna allow that.

Plus, where he was holding her, I knew he wouldn't leave.

"I'll go get you some soup."

"Are you kidding? I could go for a medium Bantha steak."

"Forget it! You'll throw it up. You still may throw up the soup, but then I won't have to clean up chunks, okay?"

"Yes, dear."

I heated some soup.

Tobi was awake and loving Jin when I got back in my room.

But, she saw me, and cried…she knew I had her food.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Look, she ate other stuff, too, but I had her main source of nutrition, under doctor's orders.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

I gave Jin his soup, and took Tobi to a chair and pulled he blanket over my chest again.

"When will you let me leave?"

"A few days. Your wounds will heal pretty quickly, ut I don't want you out of here until you can prove me your old strength.

"How?"

"I don't know. Pushups. Sit ups. Just you know…proof."

"Fair enough."

When Tobi finished, she wanted Jin again.

That was fine. Until Tobi threw up on Jin…who smelled it, and threw up all over me. Thankfully, I made it to my bathroom before I copied the latter two.

I cleaned them up…the blankets…and the floor…then myself.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

I was getting out of the shower when my alarm buzzer went off. I looked at the view screen in my room. Luke.

I put on a bath-robe quickly, and answered the door.

"May, I come in?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm naked and I said no."

"I know Jin is in there."

"And I'm naked."

Luke just then comprehended that I was in a bath robe with soaking wet hair.

"AHH! I'm sorry. Han'll think I'm a pervert. Don't tell him."

"I won't…now get out."

Without waiting for a response, I shut the blast door in his face. Jin woke up.

"I feel better."

"Good."

"I said better. Not great. I want a bucket."

I got him something to vomit into. Once more, he forced his insides out.

I took the bucket and cleaned it out. Jin's face was a lovely blue-green.

"What did you put in that soup?"

"Nothing unusual. That is you coming out of your anesthesia. Well, I know you are out of it, but it's a side effect. You are a big guy. You needed really heavy dosage."

"I see. What about you and Tobi?"

"Tobi has a delicate stomach, and I let her eat her fill yesterday because my breasts hurt so badly. I just smelled lots of adult vomit on my tunic."

"Really?"

"Yes."

I looked down at the floor. Sometimes people amaze me. I wasn't lying to him.

"Asenath?"

"Thank you for risking your $$ on this."

"My pleasure. Now watch your mouth in front of my kid."

"Where did you learn that stuff anyway?"

"What stuff?"

"That med stuff?"

"Eight months is a long time to be holed up and search complete historical records. I borrowed some MedCorps Holobooks from the Library."

"You really are one smart cookie!"

"Thanks."

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM," Tobi added.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM," I smiled back at her.

Jin reached for his bag, and pulled out a death stick.

"NO!" I yanked it out of his hand, just before the flame hit the tip.

"What?"

"No smoking in here."

"Why?"

"Two reasons. One, a Jedi's apartment can't smell like a druggie's, and two, you aren't smoking in front of Tobi because she's allergic to some of those chemicals."

"Tobi will see it someday, anyway!"

"Yes, but I'd like to delay that, and another hospital visit."

"I guess your apartment shouldn't smell like crime."

"I'm a recently appointed Knight. I can't have bad things in here."

"You have me in here!"

I glared at him.

"Okay, I'm not that bad. But you should check what you say."

"Jin, the last thing that needs to happen is you get arrested. After you prove to me you are fit, you take the Slave I back. It's now known as mine, so it should be a clean get away."

"What if you get into trouble?"

"Then I get into trouble."

"I'll leave a threatening message and such so you don't, or if you do, you can always join me."

"Yes, I'd like to be a hunted fugitive/ public enemy no. one."

"I don't know what to say to that."

"Jin, you're smart, I'd only slow you down, especially with a baby."

"Didn't think of that."

I shot my friend a wry smile. He didn't remember Tobi would have to come with me.

"Jin, they forced you here. I forced you here. I made you come."

"I'm grateful you did. But, I need to choose my own ways, now. I don't want to be pure evil or pure good. I want to be neutral here."

"No one can remain neutral. It never works. Look back to the Clone Wars. The neutral nations were abused then forced to choose."

"When the time comes, I'll know who to choose."

"We've lost so many…Jacen betrayed us. But if you join him, there will be trouble."

"I still won't hurt you guys."

"That is your promise?"

"Yes."

I took out a knife from my pocket. I grabbed Jin's hand and gently slit his palm. He didn't even flinch. I followed suit with my own hand, and then pressed them together.

"A blood vow, if you please."

Even the most vile Bounty Hunter doesn't go back on a blood promise.

"You're really smart, so I shall do as you have asked. I, Jin Fett Motorashi solemnly vow to not harm the Skywalkers, Solos, or Moongliders ever, even upon the brink of death itself."

"I, Asenath Jochebed Zipporah Moonglider solemnly vow to not harm the Motorashi family. However, I do not swear to never violently confront him, if such a situation arises. I shall not kill the Motorashi family, even if I am on the brink of death itself."

"Touching."

"Just being truthful, honey."

Jin noticed our hands were still clasped in a crimson flow.

I let go not knowing what else to do.

"I'll get the kit and fix your hand."

"No need. It's already scabbed over. I'll fix your hand."

"No…I want to feel the pain."

"You need to feel physical pain?"

"Sometimes."

"Asenath, I sometimes feel the same."

"I sometimes want to shove my lightsaber hilt in my mouth and ignite it.

"Asenath, that's not good."

"Jin, I won't do it. Tobi needs me, so I won't do it. It's that simple. I won't, because I can't."

"Great mindset."

"Jin, when you have to balance a baby, your government, and random missions where you have to drop everything and leave, then you can chastise me."

"I'll be married when I have one."

Bang. Jin could have slapped me in the face. I looked at the wall, wide-eyed.

"Asenath?"

I continued to stare at the wall, and slowly turned to leave the room.

"Asenath, I didn't mean it."

But the sting was still there.

"Jin, it's okay. You're sick…you should probably get some sleep," I whispered.

"I'm sorry, Asenath."

"It's fine."

"No, it's not. The life in your eyes is gone. They're dull. I shouldn't have said that. I'd kill myself if it would take the hurt back."

"Jin, you're right. You will be married when you have a baby."

I walked from the room.

Tobi was sitting in her play area, babbling to herself, playing with a toy.

I smiled at her. She was mine. And I was glad to have her with me…I couldn't imagine life without her.

"MMMMMMMMMM!"

"What is it baby?"

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAA."

"Ma?"

Tobi smiled and waved the toy in the air while kicking her feet.

"MMA MMA!"

"Good girl. I'm mama."

Tobi's babbling was slowly forming words.

Jin was soon in the doorway, watching me work with Tobi.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I don't even want children…to bring them into a world like this."

"Jin, Tobi is what I have. I love her. I'm doing my absolute best, and she knows it. I still have my duty to the Republic, which I balance."

"I get it-."

"No, you don't. You've been before the HC! You were fighting for your life. I fought for hers. Thanks to you for helping me, or she wouldn't be here with me today."

"You weren't afraid to die."

"What?"

"You weren't afraid to die."

"Yes I was."

"You were fighting for the baby. You were not afraid for you."

Tobi was looking at Jin and me now, eyeing our mouths as if she were learning words.

"Yes, I was. I just tried not to show it, because Fey'lya could smell fear. I had to stand my ground."

"Fey'lya was a jerk, who didn't care about anyone but himself."

"You killed him…you sort of needed to get away…he was going to kill you. Not that I even care that you did."

"Fey'lya was a…"

"Thank you for stopping in front of the baby."

Jin smiled.

"See, you are becoming a good example already."

Jin suddenly looked sick again, turned, and sprinted for the bathroom, and promptly vomited once more.

I got him some mouthwash, and a cool cloth to cover his eyes, I laid him on his side, and I placed another on his neck.

"Asenath, I'm still really sorry."

"Jin, it's fine. Everyone says things they don't mean sometimes."

"You told Luke off. Why is he so weird about Han thinking he's a pervert?"

"After you left, Luke has become the number one visitor here. Han was worried Luke was being inappropriate, so we're very careful around Han."

"I see. He was very concerned about you."

"He has always been concerned about you and your welfare."

"Yeah, but you're a girl."

"Your point, hon?"

"Plus, with Jaina all grown up, and you young with a baby…"

"Jin…nevermind. Just go to bed."

"I'm in your bed?"

"Yes."

"Where have you been sleeping?"

"Couch."

"Isn't that uncomfortable?"

"No. Don't' worry. I'll be fine!"

Jin did as he was told, and was soon in dreamland.

No sleep for this sister. I sat up with my weapon in lap and holobook in hands.

Tobi's ears were still messed up, so I cuddled her for a while when she woke up crying. I sang quietly to her, and she soon began her sayings of Mama again. And, Tobi recognized her name, so I said Tobi every time she said Mama.

When she finally returned to slumber, I put her down and resumed the holobook. I fought fatigue with the Force and stayed awake.

When Jin awoke, I made him some eggs and told him to watch Tobi.

I took my speeder to a small café, locked my speeder, went inside, and walked to the manager's office. He owed me a favor, so I slept on the couch in the corner.

I was asleep for a few hours, woke up, and left.

When I got home, Jin was playing with Tobi while she babbled happily.

"Well, well…"

"You were gone a while!"

"I just needed to step out!"

"Uh-huh. You look rested."

"Okay, I went out for a nap. I figured you wouldn't run off with a baby."

"You figured right. Especially with your baby."

Tobi babbled loudly, and began waving her arms again.

"She still loves you."

"Why wouldn't she? I'm a loveable guy."

"You can be."

"Asenath, why did you keep Tobi?"

"She needed a mother. I wasn't going to give her up, because I had the resources to care for her."

"You love her."

"From the minute I knew I was having a baby."

"You love her. That's why."

"Yes."

Jin walked to the couch, and sat down.

"I suggested-."

"I know what you suggested. But I made my choice."

"You made the right choice. Tobi completes you."

"You really think so?"

Jin nodded.

Tobi was still babbling. To her toy.

I watched her for a few minutes. If only life were as simple as she saw it.

"She seems to be very happy here. I can feel her strongly in the Force. She seems to think only that the best of you."

"That's good to know. She seems to still like everybody.

"Has she displayed any powers?"

"Sort of. One day, Han and Leia took her to the museum where the memorials of the past leaders are. They said she knew Mon Mothma, and seemed at ease around her statue. By Fey'lya she freaked out, because she knew she should be afraid of him."

"Still, even this young, those are good things to notice."

"Jin…are you gad that…that…that I took you away. I mean truly?"

"Yes. I'm rather sorry I tried to kill you with Force-choke that day."

"I'm sorry I dumped your guns in the trash and insulted you."

"Why are we apologizing for things that happened 10 years ago?"

"I don't know. But thank you for basically offering to adopt Tobi months ago. You get that Selkath girl."

Jin smiled.

"I really do miss you guys when I'm on the road."

"You mean hilding from the government?"

"Yeah."

"We miss you, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah! You were my best friend, and most understanding person during the whole rape-baby thing."

"I sleep like a rock, so the whole rape was partly my fault."

"No, it's okay. Tobi was my destiny."

"You're very accepting of it."

I didn't want to think of about it anymore.

"I'll get you some lunch. How about that Bantha steak?"

"How about you were right and I was wrong. I want soup."

"Good call."

Jin stayed on the couch and watched Tobi.

"She needs a trim!" Jin yelled into the kitchen.

"Here's scissors! You do it."

Jin scooped her up; cut her hair, so now that crop of hair was just shorter.

"She's cute!" he cooed at her as I came out with the soup.

Tobi grinned at him. She wasn't hungry, so she crawled around on the floor under the table, exploring the braces.

Jin ate slowly. He felt something, as did I.

Sure enough, someone knocked on my blast door.

"We have a warrant!"

I took my saber and Jin grabbed a blaster, and stood behind a cabinet. I opened the door.

"We have a warrant for the power to search your apartment for Jin Fett Motorashi and other evidences," the officer in the lead said.

"As a knight of the Republic, I deny you entry."

"We have a warrant."

I got on my comlink to Luke.

"Luke, I need you here. The cops are back. Aren't my papers processed?"

"Yes. I'll bring copies. I'll be there in five minutes."

"I stood in the doorway, while the cops shuffled their feet.

"You guys can wait out here for those papers. My dinner is burning."

"I shut and locked the door in their faces until Luke arrived with my papers.

"See? Asenath is a Knight. If she says no entry, no entry."

The leader scanned the papers, looking for signs of forgery.

"Alright, we won't be back. Come on, men."

After the men were gone, Luke handed me another copy.

"Keep those on you until people know your face to be that of a Knight."

"Right."

"And, I'd stay off the holo news. They're saying some nasty things about you and Jin and Tobi."

"What?"

"Someone is accusing you two…well…that Tobi is Jin's baby."

"Wouldn't her skin be bluish? Besides, why would I lie about that?"

"I know…it's silly."

"You think it could be true! I see it on your face!"

"Yeah, Luke, why would I have lied?" Jin yelled from his hiding place.

"Jin, the coppers are gone. You can come out now."

Jin shuffled his feet and came out from behind the cabinet.

"When will you be leaving us, Jin?"

"When Asenath says I'm healthy enough to go."

"His wounds healed quickly. We're doing the food test in the morning."

"Fun stuff. Asenath would have made a great MediCorps member," Luke said to Jin.

"She's my favorite nurse," Jin replied.

"I best be going now," Luke said as he eyed Jin.

"Yes. Bye Luke. Are you coming with me tomorrow to take Tobi for her doctor's appointment?" I asked.

"Yeah. See ya."

I shut and locked the door.

"I need to be out of here by Primeday?"

"Yes. Or you'll leave anyway."

"True."

"Jin, I need some rest. Can you handle Tobi?"

"Sure."

I walked to my kitchen and grabbed a knife from the drawer.

I proceeded outside.

I went to my ship.

I sat in the cold interior, and found the healing wound on my hand…with the blade, I reopened the cut and let the blood lead and drip onto the floor and my clothes and to release the stress from my body.

But Jin wasn't stupid. I hit my face on purpose on the hull of the ship, while exiting out so there was an excuse for all the blood.

I walked in the door, drenched and sore.

"What happened?"

"I walked into my ship."

"A Jedi of your status, doing something clumsy is rather unbelievable."

"Well, believe it."

I lumbered toward the fresher, but Jin grabbed my hand, and his finger smashed into the jagged skin, making it burn.

I muffled my yell of pain and bit my tongue.

"Stop doing this!"

"You stop deathsticks."

"Not a chance."

"Then let me bleed from time to time."

"You could die!"

"So could you!"

Stalemate.

"I'll cut back on deathsticks."

"I'll stop slicing when I get a sweet scar on my hand."

"Deal!" he offered his hand.

I produced the knife and handed it to him.

He chucked, and gently sliced his palm open. Mine was still bleeding.

"Deal?" he asked again.

"Deal!" I shook his hand again.

Our eyes met in an intense stare.

Tobi broke the moment with a shriek of pleasure over something.

"I should go to bed," Jin sighed.

"Yeah, you do that. I'll clean up," I whispered.

Jin walked to the bedroom, and I to the kitchen. Tobi watched me go in, and she screamed. I forgot.

I poured some crunchy food into a bowl and set her up.

Tobi had some teeth, and she liked to chew on stuff.

While she crunched, I went to the bathroom, showered, changed, and used the precious breast pumps.

Since I was ready for bed, I crashed on the couch.

Tobi screamed I took her from her chair and put her in her pen. She was out like a light.

I followed suit.

The morning came much too fast.

My hand throbbed. My head ached. My body ached.

I felt cold.

Jin was hovering over me

"Are you okay?"

"No."

"You're covered in sweat and are radiating heat."

"Keep Tobi away. Call Luke. Have him get her."

"What is going to happen?"

"Move!"

I shot from the couch and hurled in my bathroom.

My cut burst open, and was oozing all over the floor.

"Stay here 'til Luke comes."

Thankfully, Luke didn't take long.

Jin came back in.

"Role switch! My turn to play doctor!" he sang.

"Don't remind me," I got out between gags.

Jin went to my med kit.

"Here. Inject yourself with this. I can't have you looking at me."

I just did as I was told.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you," I heard as I drifted into a deep blackness of solitude.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

When I woke up, my hand was bandaged, and I felt colder than ever.

"Asenath, your fever is up. Try and relax. I'm going to get ice."

I didn't respond. I only stared at him. His eyes were soft with concern…they lacked his usual boldness.

I sunk into the pillows and gladly accepted the feelings of rest.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

I know I woke up. I don't remember what I said, but Jin loves it. He told me some of it.

"Jin, may I have some water?"

"Yes." He gave me some water.

"Are we on Ryloth?"

"No, I just packed your body in some ice. You are burning up."

"Oh. Jin?"

"Yes?"

"Can I fly?"

"No."

"I feel like I have wings!"

"Please don't test your aerodynamics."

"Okay."

"You should sleep."

"Yeah."

Jin said I was out again.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

When I awoke again, Jin was replacing the melted ice touching my skin with fresh ice.

"Asenath?"

"MMMMMMMMMMMM?"

"You're still really hot."

"My body still aches."

"Asenath?"

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM?"

"Nevermind."

Something was bothering him.

"Jin, is the fever down?"

"No. It's up."

"Call for help, then get out of here."

"Asenath, I don't want to leave you in this condition."

"Jin, there's nothing more you can do."

Jin seemed to be thinking hard about what I said.

"Yes. There. Is."

I was so tired, I just fell asleep.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

I don't know what happened, and Jin never told me.

My theory is that he used the Dark Side of the Force to fight the infection.

That method is risky, but effective. Jin risked permanent affects from such an action.

When I awoke, he was sitting on the foot of my bed. The gash on my hand was healed.

"Your fever broke around dawn."

"Broke? Have you even slept?"

"Can't say that I have."

"Jin, go to sleep."

"I will. After I feed Tobi."

"What have you been giving her?"

"Not to embarrass you…"

"I assume you just pumped me."

"Yes. I also gave her the food you said she could have."

"You changed her, kept her clean, and everything?"

"I had to get Luke to help me bathe her, but yes."

"When did you bring her back?"

"Two days ago."

"Okay.

"Yeah."

"You are amazing!"

"I try my best to please my friends and neighbors," Jin stated in a creepy and strange voice.

"Eww."

"Scary face!"

"Yup."

We remained silent. the only sound was Tobi babbling about something.

"You sleep, Jin. I'll go to her."

"No. you didn't let me do anything, so I won't let you."

"As you wish."

Jin left the room, and suddenly my eyelids fell, and scenes of blood danced across my eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

-CHAPTER SEVENTEEN-

A few days later, things were becoming normal. Jin and I were back to our "old married couple" routine, and the yellowness of his eyes was gone. He had the same blue eyes as before.

But he couldn't stay forever.

"Jin, you'll need to leave soon.

"I know. I wish this hadn't happened. I knew I'd get re-attached to this life."

"Jin, you're still a wanted man. You're not safe here."

"Your authority protects me."

I glared at him. "My authority only goes so far. I can't protect you forever. If I leave, I can't deny them access to my apartments.

"That's true."

"Jin, escape."

"I'm going to wait a while. You're still not 100 percent. What if you get sick again, and Tobi can't be cared for?"

"Jin, Luke would be happy to help."

"Asenath…"

"Jin…"

"You're right…I should go."

"Just don't go angry. Being angry won't do anything."

"I'm not angry. I just…need some…I missed you."

"I missed you, too. But you're in a lot of danger here."

Jin thought about it.

"Come with me!"

"We went over this."

"Come with me. Ersatz marriage, anyone?"

"Jin, that's a big word, and the offer is tempting, but I won't do that to you, after you yourself basically begged to just be friends."

"Why?"

"I have a station, a purpose, a job, a home, the people as close to parents as I have, and a Republic to serve."

"You can leave it all behind!"

"I can't. You seem fit. You can leave when ready."

Jin seemed hurt by the roughness of my voice.

"Jin, I'm not kicking you out, I'm just…kicking you out. I'm sorry. You can't stay much longer."

"I know you're being as gentle as possible. I know I have to leave. Laying low is killer."

Jin grinned at my frown.

"Don't be too impressed with me. I looked up erzates."

His usual self, trying to make jokes in poor taste.

I gave him a half smile.

"I knew that if you actually tried-."

"Let's not argue about lexicon right now."

"Huh?"

"I'm leaving in the morning. Now, we're both adults here. I want this last night to be a memorable one.

"I'm not having sex with you, Jin."

"I said nothing of reproductive mating rituals."

"What?"

"I've never…I was 13 when we met."

"Jin, spit it out."

"I've never been kissed before. I was hoping maybe…"

"I could be your first because I'm your best female friend?"

"No…I was just hoping you could teach me."

"I don't know how, Jin."

"You don't?"

"Nope."

"But you have a child!"

"Not by choice. That doesn't mean I know how to kiss and make-out. You were there! I was raped!"

"Still…don't even think there is a book called _how to make-out_."

"What kind of pervert would write that, Jin?"

"I don't know."

"Well…" I trailed, eyeing Tobi.

"Okay, we won't make-out."

"Who said I wouldn't? We taught each other to fight…we could teach each other to kiss?"

Jin gave a sneaky grin.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Tobi was falling asleep.

"She can sleep through anything," I assured Jin. I put her crib.

I popped in a holo-vid about something to have an excuse.

"The Clone Wars was an excruciatingly controversial conflict. Our Hero of tonight's special is Lady Senator Padme Amidala…" the narrator's voice droned on.

I had watched this many times, admiring Luke and Leia's mother.

Jin's monstrous arm was resting on top of the couch. Because he was male, I figured his instinct would take over.

Slowly, the minutes drained away.

Finally, Jin's right hand gently turned my head toward him. He leaned into me slowly. Soon, I could feel his hot breath on my face.

When our lips met, they were gentle, not like the man who had raped me a year or so before.

But, when Jin slipped his tongue into my mouth, I freaked out and pulled away.

"Asenath, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired."

"It reminded you of him."

I felt my eyes sting in shame, so I just nodded.

"I'll stop. I didn't like it. You're more like a sister."

"Can we finish the documentary?"

"Of course, Asenath. Let's just enjoy the little things."

When it was over, we went to sleep.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

When, I was awake, the next morning, four of my cabinets were empty, the SLAVE I was gone, and there was a note:

_Asenath,_

_ I'm sorry about last night. I know I scared you, and reminded you of the cave so many months ago. I didn't mean to hurt you._

_ Tobi is fed and dressed. I took all canned food. (I left the credits I owe you in the medicine cabinet). I am taking SLAVE I back, as you said I could._

_ I will keep all the promises I've made unto you._

_ I hope to see you again soon._

_ Jin Fett Motorashi_

And just as he had suddenly appeared, he was gone.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Luke dropped by later that day.

"So, he's gone?"

"Yes, Master."

"How?"

"SLAVE I. He left this note I handed him the precious paper. Coming from him, this is legit."

"I agree. So?"

"We let him go."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

A few days later, I was requested to speak at a convention of rape victims across the galaxy.

Most of them were pregnant by their attackers. They all ask about Tobi and my pregnancy and birth experience.

I used labor to train: but they weren't Jedi. I usually encouraged them to take the pain relief offered.

After the engagement, I head collided with a young officer.

"Miss, I'm so sorry-." He flushed deeply when he saw my uniform. He looked as if he was going to cry.

"Please forgive me, Master Jedi."

My jaw must have been dragging the floor.

"I'm not a master, umm…"

"Captain. Captain Darryl Edward Sorrels, at your service."

"Asenath Jochebed Zipporah Moonglider, Jedi Knight, at yours," I bowed.

I made eye contact with him. Stunning blue eyes. He wasn't tall, but he was taller than me. He had some baby fat, but it was cute.

"You have cochlear implants. Are you that deaf?"

I felt myself blush. "Yes."

"My mother is deaf. And I look-," he reached down his uniform shirt, "my CODA badge."

"Do you sign?"

"Yes…"

"I'm sorry. I'm late, and my baby sitter will worry."

His face fell a mile and a half.

"Your husband is a very lucky man to have a wife of such beauty."

"I'm not married."

The young captain looked utterly confused.

I looked ashamedly at the floor.

"I was raped. I have a nine month daughter."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 18. I'll be 19 in two weeks."

"I'm 20. I'll be 21 in two days."

I smiled at him.

"Can I have your comlink code?" he asked, turning a deep, embarrassed red.

"Yeah." I wrote it out and gave it to him.

"It was a great to meet you, Jedi Knight."

"Please call me Asenath."

"Asenath."

"Good day, captain."

"Darryl."

"Darryl," I repeated.


	19. Chapter 19

-CHAPTER EIGHTEEN-

And call Darryl did…that night.

And we just talked.

"I want to see you again," he whispered.

"How about tomorrow?"

_Stupid! Of course that's too soon. He's going to think you're desperate and or are a slut._

"Sure! Will you bring your daughter?" he sounded hopeful.

"If you want me to," I replied.

"I want to see her."

_Awkward…he wants to meet my baby? This is quite a curious thing._

"Alright. Where do you want to meet?"

_Too eager…calm down._

"Well, I might as well tell you that I have a two year old. Well, my sister died, and so he's not mine, but he's mine."

"I get it. How about this: we meet at the park, bring our own food, and just stay there."

"What time?"

_Crap! Great idea, then you forget to set the time._

"What time works for you?" I asked.

"1800 hours."

_1800…_

"1800 sounds just fine."

_Too official sounding?_

"Uh…" I could hear his blushing, "Sorrels out."

I couldn't help but crack a smile.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The next morning, I was on guard duty at the senate.

Tobi was at home, under the care of our favorite droid (with the golden tushi), 3PO.

I saw him before anyone else: Jin, pointing his blaster at the senator called Akbar (our leader's son).

The Mon Calamari senatorial box was far off. I jumped for it anyway. I made the jump, intercepting the bolt from Jin's blaster into my abdomen. Jin fled, a look of guilt written on his face.

Blood poured through my fingers. A soldier ran through the door-way.

"Good day, Captain Sorrels. I fear I'll have to cancel or engagement this evening."

With that, the floor came at me.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Apparently, my outlook was quite grim.

Luke said he was alerted immediately, and that I was in the operating room for several hours.

Darryl showed up with his nephew in tow.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

When I awoke, I had no medication and it felt like my stomach was on fire.

Luke noticed the pained looks on my face. He put the magnets on my head.

"How are you feeling?"

"This pain is giving labor a run for its money."

I could see his eyes turn sympathetic.

"You have three visitors, if you're ready.

I nodded, because I couldn't speak.

"You can come in! I'll go get a doctor so you can get some pain killers," he whispered.

I could tell I was sweating. The pain was nearly blinding.

Darryl, his nephew, and Tobi came in.

Well, Darryl had one on each hip.

I tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace.

"I found your lodging. I told the droid that you were hurt and that your daughter needed to come. Your droid?"

I shook my head. "Organa-Solo's."

"What's your daughter's name? I've just been calling her sweetie."

I tried to smile again.

"Her name's Tobi. Tobi Amelia Mothma Moonglider."

"This," he shook his left hip, "is Markus Orion Sorrels. I adopted him."

_A model man_.

A wave of pain hit me, and it took all of me to suffer quietly, and only show it on my face.

Tobi noticed, and she looked scared.

I reached for he, fighting the pain, and Darryl handed her over to me.

I held her to me, and rocked her back and forth.

She was asleep when the doctor came in.

Luke took Tobi in his arms, and the doctor examined my stitches and checked my temperature.

"Her fever is well over a hundred."

"Why?"

"We may have to open her back up. I think she's still bleeding. Maybe a vein got missed or a suture dropped.

"Do it now," Luke whispered.

"Miss Moonglider? It's your body."

I looked to Darryl who had looks of concern and pleading in his eyes.

I nodded to the doctor to go ahead with it.

Luke took off my magnets again, and needles were stuck into my back and arm. Before I lost all connection with reality, I saw Darryl sign good luck.

I had a wonderful examination of my eyelids.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The second time I woke up, Darryl was there, and out of uniform, staring out the window.

I now could see he had dark blonde curls, previously hidden by his helmet.

_I really like her. I'm just sorry this happened to her._

I was reading his mind.

_Luke sent me home last night. Markus needed to sleep. But I didn't want to leave her. We just met, but I feel different about her. Sarah was just a thing. I shouldn't have lied to Asenath, but until I promised that I was going to take him, Sarah was going to kill my son…abort him. No. _

I couldn't blame him.

"I don't blame you," I signed to him.

"I'm unclean by choice," he signed back.

"You thought you belonged together, so sex wouldn't matter. I get it. I think," I signed back.

Tears sprang into his eyes. I made a grown man cry.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"No, you are full of kindness. I shouldn't have lied, and I can't impose this on you."

I felt hurt.

"I don't care. You made a mistake."

He had tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I don't deserve such forgiveness."

"Everyone deserves another chance."

"What happened to you? I know you were raped. Can you tell me the story?"

I cringed, and in sign, I told him the whole story, from the actual briefing, to the High Council, to Tobi's birth.

"I'm glad you're up," Luke signed from the doorway.

I smiled at him.

He handed me my equipment, and I hooked myself up.

_"AHH, much better for now, thanks,"_ I told Luke in Huttese.

Darryl's eyes were wide when he heard the words roll off my tongue.

"Sorry, I speak two languages, and sign one," I said in basic.

Darryl's jaw dropped.

"Luke, how's Tobi?"

"Leia and Han are in the waiting area with her."

"Okay.

The room became awkwardly silent. Luke and Darryl eyed each other.

"Grandmaster Skywalker, may I ask you a question?"

"Certainly," Luke nodded to Darryl.

"I request permission to…"

_How do I ask to date a Jedi?_

"She's not my daughter. Her mind and choices are her own. Ask her."

He just realized we read his mind again.

"Alright. Would you like to go out with me, Asenath?" Darryl asked shyly.

"I would like to go out with you," I smiled.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

That night, I was visited by a couple Force ghosts.

First, was the legendary Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was an amazing Jedi.

His ghost appeared before me.

"Asenath!" he demanded.

"AH!" I nearly fell off the bed.

"Sorry. Do you know who I am?"

"Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. What can I do for you, Master?"

"I want to talk to you about your father."

"Sir…Master…"

"I knew him, slightly. He left the Order while I was an apprentice. Well, an initiate. He tasseled my hair a few times. Anyway, he joined me in the Force. And he confessed to me that he wanted to see you. He wants me to feel you out and know…well…learn you."

"He can come to see me whenever he wants to. But in the mean-time, visiting hours are over."

"Oh yeah…hospital. I'm a ghost. They can't see me, and if we talk quietly, I can stay."

"They can't, but he can," I indicated a lump on a cot.

"Luke?"

I nodded.

"I was there when he was born. Leia, too. Anakin was a burnt crisp, so I became her coach. They were so small…so full of life, and their mother so beautiful. Her last words were assurances of Anakin still having good in him."

"Master, I would love to hear more about them, but you were supposed to tell me more of my father. The left IV is making me sleepy."

"Sorry. But he wants to see you, talk to you; he wants to hear about your life, to know you're okay. He's often had me check in on you. He was afraid to look. He knows of your deafness, your servitude to the Hutts, the rape, the trial, and Tobi. He did watch Tobi being born."

"Whenever he's ready, I'll see him. Does he know about Darryl?"

"I told him."

"Ben!" Luke gaped.

I put my head in my hands.

"You said you wouldn't come back anymore."

"Luke, she needed me to look after her, since her father wouldn't. You had needed looking after, too. He wants to appeal to her now, but asked me to feel her out. Luke, you didn't need my help anymore."

Luke nodded solemnly.

"Ready, Asenath?"

"Yes. Whenever he wants."

Obi-Wan slowly faded.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Luke went back to sleep, but I remained awake.

A nurse came in to give me more pain killers, I saw my father appear.

_"Don't talk…just listen to me,"_ he whispered in Huttese.

I nodded slightly, so as not to weird out the one sticking a pointy object into my arm.

_"I feel bad about what I did to you. I could have waited to take you to Boonta Eve. I should have waited. I could have landed on my feet that day, but I wouldn't. I was still strong in my abilities," _he continued in Huttese.

_"Daddy, it's okay. We didn't know,"_ I whispered once the nurse was out of the room.

_"NO!" _he hissed. _"Obi-Wan told me that your back is scarred. He told me that you are deaf. He told me the son of the Chosen One and the daughter of the Chosen One's husband saved you. They got you implants. They taught you sign. They fed you. They clothed you, wiped your tears, and trained you. I should have done all this!"_

_ "Daddy, Decca and Gardulla were harsh, but I'm fine. Luke and Leia and Han weren't you, but they tried to be."_

_ "Obi-Wan also told me that I have a granddaughter by rape. I saw her birth. I could have intervened for you if I had been watching you."_

_ "Daddy, I'm glad you weren't there. It would have hurt you to see. I know you could feel my pain. I reaped a blessing from this, Tobi. My flesh. My child, Tobi. I love her very much, Daddy."_

_ "Who is this Darryl, anyway?"_

_ "I met him at a meeting and he's me. Well, we were supposed to go out a few days ago. He's a captain, and he has a son, and he seems very sweet, Daddy."_

_ "That's brief. I'm also proud of your medical skills. Obi-Wan said they were as good as any surgeon."_

_ "I'm just glad I handled Jin adequately."_

_ "Asenath, from now on, I would like to be your guardian spirit. Obi-Wan cannot…I cannot just miss out on this."_

I nodded at my father.

_ "I trained you right. Bi-lingual."_

_ "I must say, Huttese comes in handy."_

_ "I see you haven't forgotten."_

_ "Nope. Luke knows it, so he keeps me sharp."_

_ "Son of the Chosen One?"_

I nodded.

_"Tell him The Chosen One is with us. Tell him, The Chosen One watches his family, well."_

_ "I will, Daddy."_

_ "Keep safe and be careful around…hem…Darryl."_

_ "Yes, Daddy," _I fought a smile.

He slowly faded, my happiness faded.

And I sat in the blackness, thinking.

I fought exhaustion with the Force and stayed awake.

I played memories of my father over and over in my mind. Being only four when he died, those memories were few. I was crying when Luke woke up. Not sobbing.

My face was stoic, but I had tears trailing down my cheeks.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked.

"Yeah. I was visited by my father."

Luke asked no more questions.

"He wanted me to tell you The Chosen one is watching you and Leia and your families."

Luke took a shuttering breath.

"I'll go check your progress with the desk."

When he left, I used my IV pole as a support, and walked to the fresher in the room."

As I sluggishly emerged from the facilities, there was a letter on my pillow, and Luke was putting his cot away.

I opened the letter cautiously.

_Dear Asenath, _

_ I'll not take a job in the senate for a long, long time. I promised I would never hurt you. It wasn't meant for you. I'm dreadfully sorry this happened to you. I should not have been so close to you._

_ Who was that soldier boy, anyway?_

_ Jin_

I read the note several times. Poor Jin. He also left his address…Korriban.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

I made up my mind to seek out Jin on Korriban myself.

"You'll get caught! Last time you ended up with a baby!"

"I won't sleep until I find Jin. And that's final. I need him to know it wasn't his fault, and that I forgive him. I chose to intercept that bullet."

Luke thought for a few minutes.

"I'll come with you."

I shook my head negatively.

"I need to see him alone."

"Asenath, I won't let you end up with another baby that way."

"Luke, the next time I have a baby, it will be by my choice. I swear that to you."

"Asenath, I just want to be sure."

I shot Luke a grim smile.

"I know you want to help. I know you care. But I'm much more mature now. I won't sleep. I'll keep moving, and a hand on my hilt."

"Take Darryl."

I decided to be sassy.

"Take Darryl what?"

Luke pretended not to notice.

"Take Darryl with you to Korriban."

"Grandmaster Skywalker, I think Han would have a Bantha."

"I've talked Han into it."

My face grew hot with embarrassment.

"He'll slow me down."

"I think your time with him is overdue."

"I…" my stoic face melted.

"I think he's the one for you. I had a vision…let's just say that I think this a needed trip. And if he goes, you will be able to sleep."

"I'm still not sure…"

"Darryl is on his way over. I'm keeping my eyes on Tobi and Markus this time."

I set my jaw in a scowl.

"I don't…it's not…"

"I know he's not the same as Jin. Jin is like your brother. Darryl isn't. but unlike Mara, he won't be trying to kill you on your first date."

I smiled.

"If you think this is for the best, I trust you."

Luke smiled.

When Darryl arrived, I still hadn't used the Force to um…call several days' worth of milk from me. I wouldn't produce more unless we heard a baby cried. So, I shooed him from my bedroom.

When I emerged from the "milking pen", Luke had already loaded Darryl's fighter.

I bowed deeply to Luke and thanked him. Darryl followed suit.

Darryl sat comfortably in the pilot's seat. I took the co-pilot's seat.

The controls were generic. I already knew them.

After take-off, I got up to use the ship's facilities. He kept a clean ship.

When I got back to the bridge, Darryl was checking his maps and calculating a black hole free route.

I remained quiet, so he could concentrate.

He looked so handsome in his uniform, especially without his helmet on.

Shortly after, he punched in a path, and we commenced the jump into hyperspace.

I stared out into the bleak space.

"What are you thinking about?" his question jolted me.

"Uh…nothing."

"As a long as you say so," though he still looked concerned.

Our trip was almost completely awkward silence.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

When Korriban came into view, my stomach lurched. My heart raced. My fingers twitched.

"Asenath, I won't let you get hurt this time."

I gave him a mournful look. _Tobi came from here…her father…_

I quickly turned my face hard again…it was my most common mask.

"Let's get ready to move out. And let's get one thing straight right now: I am the commander here. Whatever I say, goes."

Darryl seemed shocked that I chose to push down my choking fear, and replace it with hardness and anger.

When we landed (after another long port battle by yours truly), I made sure that we locked up.

"Don't I know you?" the keeper asked.

"No," I hissed.

Darryl and I walked the terrain in silence. He kept his hand wrapped around his blaster rifle, and I on my hilt.

We had been going for a long time, but all too soon, we reached the clearing.

My palms began to sweat heavily. My forehead grew hot. I could see the cave, but it was getting dark out.

"Darryl, we need to keep moving."

"Asenath, it will be dark soon. I'm tired. I can't use the Force to ward off exhaustion."

My mouth was drying out.

"A little more…" my hands were shaking.

I sensed someone behind us. I spun and activated my blade.

I could see a glint of a blaster.

"Sheesh, Asenath. You could poke someone's eye out. Besides, my house in in the opposite direction from here."

Jin stepped into our camp.

I deactivated my blade, but my hands still shook wildly.

"Who in the Mustafar are you?" Darryl demanded at Jin.

"Jin Fett Motorashi at your service."

"Jin, I can't stop shaking."

Jin pulled a lamp from his back.

"I'll take you guys to my hideout. That cave over there was a tasteless choice."

I drew my eyes to the cave entrance. I could swear my heart stopped.

Darryl grabbed my hand, and pulled me toward Jin.

"Sorry…"

Jin's home was an hour in the opposite direction, even past the port.

The inside was similar to the other cave.

"I found an abandoned one. Anyway, who's the stiff, Asenath?"

"Captain Darryl Sorrels."

"A new love interest?"

I turned bright red.

"Come now, there's nothing to be ashamed of. I should be ashamed."

"Jin, I was doing my job…"

"I swore a blood oath that I would never hurt you. I also cut back on death sticks. I see you got that wicked scar. No more cutting?"

"Nope. And I did get that sweet scar. But I forgive you. It was my duty. You were hired for yours, so you are actually the one who got burned."

Jin looked at Darryl.

"You got a woman with the forgiveness of a saint, that's for sure."

I decided to change the subject of the conversation.

"Jin, who was that job for?"

"I usually have a client to employee classified agreement, but since I failed, it was for Darth Caeduss."

My blood ran cold. Jacen.

"Asenath, I've turned down jobs concerning you and Luke and such. Jacen wants you dead."

"If I didn't have a baby, I'd say he could have me dead."

"Asenath…"

"But, I'm not going to kill Jacen. I'll fight to the death for Tobi, Jaina, Luke, Ben, Leia, Han, you, Darryl, Markus, and all else I love, but I will not kill one who still may choose light over dark in the end."

"Darryl, you also have a stubborn lil thing."

"Jin, stop talking about me like I'm not here."

"Mr. Motorashi, I think Asenath is a wonderful woman. I haven't known her long, but I think she is my dream girl."

My cheeks burned a deep crimson.

I couldn't speak, either.

"Hey, Darryl, I think you broke Asenath."

I stared into Jin's lamp.

"Asenath, I'm sorry about shooting you."

"Don't sweat it. What are sisters for?"

"Target practice?" Jin asked slyly.

I laughed. "Not quite what I was going for there, buddy."

"But, while I'm apologizing, I'm sorry for sleeping. I was confident that I would wake up if something happened. I'm also sorry that I sat out in the hallway when Tobi was born. I wanted to feel your pain as my punishment. I felt it. I only wish I could have taken it away from you entirely."

"Jin, I love Tobi. If I wasn't raped, I wouldn't have her, you wouldn't have had to ever leave because Fey'lya wouldn't have hated you, and I would never have met Darryl. I promise you the next time I end up in a delivery room with a baby, will be by my choice. I will be married, and I will not screw up."

"I think you'll have another sooner than you think. I have foreseen this."

I felt a drop in my stomach.

Jin sensed it.

"Not by the same means as before."

"Jin, what do you mean?"

"I think it'll be more fun to let you find out. You can sleep here…it's quite safe. I installed a blast door."

I couldn't help but smile.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The next day, Darryl and I left for our ship. Jin had cooked for us.

On a hill, we heard crying. A weak, sickly infant cry. My breasts began to ache

Sure enough, a male infant was placed to die in the elements. It didn't pass Sith infant criteria. It was cold and hungry.

"I'll take him the HC," I said with a groan.

"Keep him. I'll help you, Asenath, keep him."

"He's a baby. A Sith baby."

"Asenath, I was thinking about what Jin said. Marry me."

"What?"

"Marry me. Be my wife. Please."

"Darryl, I don't know."

"Three children, and more only if you want them. I love kids. But he would be an orphan."

That was tugging at me. I was one…Jin…I didn't want that on the baby…

"Marry me…please…I couldn't leave you. You're better than Sarah ever was. Marry me."

"Yes, I will marry you, but we still have to place the baby before the HC. We'll name him on the way back."

"Have a nice day," the gate keeper hissed.

I chose to ignore him.

"On…I think it means pain," I thought out loud.

"No, you don't name a child pain, Asenath."

"Well, Tobi has two middle names…and check your facts! My name means pain and suffering."

"We can do that, but still avoid pain."

"Micah?" I asked.

"Yeah…Dathan…" he continued.

"Micah Dathan what Sorrels?"

"Antonio?"

"Micah Dathan Antonio Sorrels. I like it. If the HC approves, we have just named our first child."

Darryl smiled. "I'd say we have a son."

There were going to be three children under the Sorrels name. I would shed the name Moonglider, and become a Sorrels myself.

My smile faded. My chest hurt.

"Darryl, don't look at me."

I loosed my tunic top, and the infant happily took to my breast.

Darryl was red.

"Sorry, they were hurting a lot."

"It's fine."

I decided to change the subject to get his mind off of what I was doing."

"So, when did you think we would marry?"

"Soon. I don't want to wait too long. That is, if it's okay with you."

"I hadn't really thought about perfect timing, but as Luke says, I didn't need permission, but, I would like the HC's blessing."

"You really look to the HC. I understand where you are coming from. I've guarded there before. I was there when Jin accidently killed my buddy. But I guess that's the way."

"Do you hate Jin?"

"No. it was an accident. Besides, Jin was doing more for the Republic than Fey'lya was."

"Jin was trying."

"How did you meet him anyway?"

"Well, a long time ago, on a mission to Mandalore to protect Han…"

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

I told him Jin and his tale…well, what I knew from our meeting through the battle against Skanato.

Darryl laughed at the right times and seemed sad when I did.

But, through it all, there was that bond he knew he couldn't cut, even if he wanted to. Jin was my brother.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Micah ate his fill. I re-adjusted my tunic.

"Okay, you can look now."

Darryl turned back to me. "You tell some sweet stories."

I was patting Micah on the back.

"Thanks."

"The second we land, I'm getting you a mark that you're mine."

My ears became hot.

"I'll return the gesture after I alert the HC. Akbar isn't doing super well these days, and I want him to decide this case."

Darryl nodded understandingly.

Micah nestled into me, contentedly. His body was warming up.

"You have a way with babies."

"Well, I have one. One should hope I'm good with them."

Our eyes met and both of us turned scarlet.

"Asenath, say your new name out loud once…I want to hear it."

"My name is Asenath Jocebed Zipporah Sorrels."

I covered my mouth with my hand.

"I love the sound of that," he whispered gently.

"Darryl, I was planning on adopting Markus. Are you planning on adopting Tobi? Just out of curiosity."

"Yeah. It is fair, and I love her. It'll be totally sweet to have a family that's whole. We may not all be related by blood, but we are a family."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Luke met us on the landing pad, children in tow.

I carried Micah.

"A sith infant. I call an HC meeting. It's urgent."

"I agree. Keep your comm on…I'll let you know," he said while taking Micah with his free arm.

I nodded.

Moments later, Darryl and I split up.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

For Darryl, I selected a simple ring with the word _chosen_ etched into it. It was made of Mandalorian steele.

I quickly returned to my apartment, where 3PO was trying to feed Tobi and Markus. Darryl was in my apartment, holding a small box with a lock.

_Click…click…click_

"Miss Asenath, you have returned. I tried to help Master Luke out."

"Thanks 3PO."

"That man in there was asking for you-."

"That man is Captain Sorrels. And he is my fiancé."

"How wonderful! I'm so happy for you! I'll go tell R2, and Mistress Leia, and-."

"No! you can tell R2, but both of you need to shut up about it. I'm revealing it to the HC as soon as it's called. The Captain and I found a Sith infant. I want to keep him."

"It's still wonderful!"

"Okay, Golden-butt. I'll see you at the meeting."

The droid scurried out.

I hadn't been gone long, but Tobi looked bigger.

"Darryl, come here!"

I picked Tobi up.

"Tobi, soon he will be your daddy. Dada?"

"DaDa!"

"Good girl," I praised.

"Da Da Da Da Da!" she started.

_Oh, great Mustafar! She's learned a new word._

I put her down, and she continued in her chant. She then crawled to Darryl and continued to say it.

"She's smart," Darryl smiled.

"She's Force sensitive. She feels my love for you."

"I know she loves you."

My ears turned a bright red once again.


	20. Chapter 20

-CHAPTER NINETEEN-

The HC gathered that day. We took the children with us. Leia said we could. When Admiral Akbar came in, my eyes welled up with tears.

The Mon Calamari was haggard and feeble. Watching him walk made me want to hug him. When he arrived at his seat at last, he only motioned for all of us to sit.

"Bring the child forward," he ordered an orderly in the back, who stood directly behind the gate.

"Asenath and Darryl, I understand you found this child on Korriban. Why did you bring him?"

"Three reasons your lordship. One, he was placed to die in the elements, and two if I hadn't, I would have released breast mild all over my tunic in front of a man I've never been alone with before. That would have been embarrassing. And three, I wouldn't have been able to leave a helpless being behind," I explained.

"Do you feel sympathy for this child, Captain Sorrels?"

"I do, sir. Very much so. That's partially why we agreed to call this meeting. The other half, is that I asked for Asenath's hand this morning-," he was cut off by an irritated Luke.

"Asenath doesn't need our permission to marry you, son," Luke stated.

"I'm not asking for permission, Grandmaster Skywalker. You guys raised me. I'm only asking for your blessing."

"Blessing granted, Asenath. But that seems off topic here."

"Not at all, sir. We want to adopt him. We'll call him Micah. Micah Dathan Antonio Sorrels. She's willing to adopt Markus, and I'm willing to adopt Tobi. We can have others in the future if we choose. We don't want him in an orphanage. He was going to die, and we saved him. Well, she did, by feeding him. He knows we have more feelings for him than his parents obviously did."

"He's a Sith baby, you two. Sith are dangerous. I don't know if a Sith, no matter how small, would be okay in the hands of a young Jedi."

"Master Skywalker, he was born of sith, but he is not sith. I believe he can be raised to be a proper Jedi through things that the Sith don't: love, care, compassion, patience, gentleness."

"Sirs, I am more than willing to take on the responsibilities of a wife and three children. We can do it."

"I don't doubt your skills, captain. My problem is having the Dark Side so close to Asenath. I love her, and I mean offense, but she can be naïve."

"Again, I'm right here…" I hissed..

"Sorry. Asenath, you can be naïve."

"Everyone can be."

"This child needs love and affection. If we are to grant him the Jedi, he should be in a family that will love him," Akbar heaved.

"My concern is still of the possible lingering Dark Side. Asenath, how did Micah, as you call him, act on the way here?" Luke quizzed.

"Master, he ate at my breast and slept. He seemed content. I think he likes us. I wouldn't worry about him. He likes us. we shall care and provide for him. I think he senses it."

Luke grabbed his temples wearily.

"Let me see the baby again," he whispered.

The orderly placed Micah in Luke's arms.

Luke placed a single finger on Micah's forehead, and time seemed to freeze.

"The child holds no contempt for Asenath. She fed him and cared for him. He was abandoned at birth, and Asenath and Darryl saved him. He…loves them…"

"Master, we love him. We're willing to have this sudden change. We'll wait to have our own children. I'm 19, and he's 21. We have time. We love Micah. I love Markus and Darryl loves Tobi. We can make this work. Last time I was on this side of the bench, I was frightening for Tobi. Now, I'm fighting for Micah to have a chance for a family that Darryl and I are willing to provide that."

"I've heard enough. Council will deliberate," the Mon Calamari sighed.

I nearly cried again, while watching the elderly man exit the main chamber.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The council was together for hours. I was tense. Darryl was dense. And the children must have gotten the memo, because they were still.

Markus was trembling.

"Markus, there is no need to be frightened," I whispered.

"Papa says you are going to be my mommy soon."

I was startled by the statement.

"Yes. I'd like to be your mommy. Do you want me to be your mommy?"

Markus gave me a once over.

"I don't know. I want Tobi as my sister. Papa said she would be my sister and that you would be my mother, and that that baby would be my brother. You seem pretty and nice. I want you to be my mommy."

I hugged him.

I would have two sons and one daughter. I couldn't see the HC denying me a child. The child had no hatred. Fate was on my side there. But there were other factors involved. They would study our incomes, check our spending see our usual schedules and such before the final decision.

My palms began to sweat. Tobi was in need of a haircut. 3PO would hold her down, while I handled the trimming. That part was easy.

It didn't look neglectful, but it could still be a strike.

Markus fell asleep against his father. He was probably bored, but I was thankful that he didn't complain. He had a solid nap.

When he woke up, he looked at Darryl.

"Papa, I'm hungry."

"I know, little guy, but we'll have to keep waiting a while."

"Okay, Papa," Markus yawned.

I used the Force to keep Tobi knocked out so she wouldn't cry.

"Asenath, even if we lose, will you still marry me?" Darryl fidgeted.

"Of course I will! What in the Mustafar kind of question is that?"

"I was just wondering, darling."

He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. My ears got hot all over again.

"Where will we marry?" I asked Darryl.

"I don't know. Where are you from?"

"I'm from Naboo. Where are you from?"

"I was born on Shili…I'm an army brat. I've never really lived anywhere except her longer than a few months. But when Sarah got pregnant…I made sure I got stationed close to her. I took Markus, and I've been here ever since."

"Let's just get married here. Soon. Akbar can perform the ceremony. We don't have to have a real honeymoon, either. We can have someone watch the children and…consummate the marriage…I mean obey the consummation law."

I felt the heat of embarrassment all over again, and couldn't' even look at Darryl out of embarrassment.

"I forgot about that law. Yeah. I don't want Markus in the house for our first time, which leaves another issue: whose house becomes THE house?"

"Darryl, I love my home now. I know that is a lame reason but the strong reason is I need to stay where I am available, and the Palace is still the best place. But since Jin warned me, I'll be installing blast shield windows to protect us."

"I agree, your place. When do we wed?"

"Soon…if they appoint us Micah, then we'll have to be quick about it."

"Either way, we wed in two days."

"Two days? Sure…two days."

"Too bossy?"

"No. Two days is fine. I know a person who can get the documents quick, processed, and approved in eight hours. We know that we want to marry, so the 24 hour wait period is nothing. We file in one day, wait, get married in two."

"Asenath, that's fine. Who's your connection?"

"Just a person whose life I saved a few years back. Bragged about that. If he's not willing, I'll talk some sense into him."

"I'm glad you gave him in your grips."

I smiled.

"So, I assume you're getting married in uniform is that correct?"

"Yes. What will you wear?"

I turned red.

"My black formal I guess. It's the best I have."

"No. You will not get married in a funeral gown."

"Darryl, I don't know if I can afford a gown right now. Blast shielding is more prevalent."

"Who said you'd be paying for it?"

"Darryl,I-."

"I have some credits set aside for a rainy day, and I want you to take them for a wedding gown."

"I don't know if I should…"

"It'll be my wedding gift to you. Yours to me is my safety with the blast shielding and being married to a Jedi."

"I don't know. Are you sure you want to spend your money on a dress, Darryl?"

"I insist…"

"Tomorrow I dress shop, then…wow…I can't believe it."

"I can't go, because it's bad luck, right? Get Leia to go with you."

"But-!"

"I'll withdraw the credits and give them to Leia in the morning. Get whatever dress you want. Don't worry about the price."

"That's the first thing I usually do."

"Ignore it. If you like it, and feel like a bride in it, then get it. I want you to feel your best in it. I want you to feel beautiful."

"I shall do as you say."

The chatter went so, until the doors opened. Luke emerged with the infant, and verdict envelope.

I gulped.

"You are allowed to keep Micah on two conditions. One, I examine the child twice a week for signs of the Dark Side. Two, I want you to marry soon."

"We wed in two days, sir," Darryl said.

"We'd like Chancellor Akbar to perform the ceremony, if he would like."

"Of course I'll do it," Akbar wheezed.

"Here's Micah. He'll stay with you, Asenath."

I took Micah and Tobi, and left Darryl didn't follow. I knew he was talking to Leia.

Back in my apartments, I called the guy. He said he'd get on it, and they would be approved before midnight.

Darryl came over later. Markus was with him.

"Leia is going with you tomorrow. I called the guy for you. He's coming tomorrow. I'll meet him. He's a friend of mine, si I can get you a discount on the blast shielding."

"That's not really necessary…"

"He can get them for you at half the price."

I knew I wasn't going to win.

"Are you staying for dinner?"

"I guess so, if that's okay with you," he said.

I turned on my oven. I had some Bantha steak in my cooking unit. I was going to bake it. Darryl came into the kitchen. He put his arms around me. I was still facing my oven.

His mouth came close to my ear.. I could feel his hot breath on it.

"I love you," he whispered.

My implant seemed to tingle.

"I love you, too," I whispered.

Markus wanted into the kitchen, and Darryl jumped back a few paces.

"What are we eating, Papa?"

"Umm…steak and um…"

"Potatoes," I finished.

"Is Tobi eating, Mommy?"

"She may eat some potatoes. I don't think she can have steak bits yet."

"How old is Tobi?"

"She's one."

"She seems small for one," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Markus, what did we discuss in the speeder?"

"If you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all."

"Good. What do need to say?"

Markus turned to me. "I'm sorry, Mommy."

I got on my knees.

"Markus, she's small but precious. She had lots of problems when she was born. The hospital became like my second home. Tobi still has occasional problems. She's small, but she's strong."

"Is she going to be a Jedi like you?"

"I hope so."

"Someday, I want to be a soldier, just like Papa."

"Someday, you just might. But things do change. But if you do want to become a soldier, I don't think anything can change that. Don't let anyone change your dreams."

Markus ran out of the kitchen.

I stood up, and re-faced my oven.

Darryl came back over.

"Where were we?" he asked.

"I believe you had your arms around me, Mister Sorrels."

He kissed my check, and playfully tugged my ear with his teeth.

My mind went to the dark place. I was back in the cave.

Suddenly, the stove looked much closer than before, and my face hit the hot burner.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

When I came to, I was in my bed, and Luke was hovering over me. Darryl as crying, and telling Luke about what happened.

"I should have known better than to do that."

"You didn't know she would do that, and it's okay."

_My face hurts._

"My face hurts."

Luke placed ice on my burned face.

I moaned in pleasured relief.

Darryl was still crying.

"You got burned, but it's not bad. If anything, light scarring, and the swelling is already down."

I turned to my fiancé, "Darryl, it's okay. It's not your fault."

"I shouldn't have done that."

"I have one day to get over it. I have an idea. I want to show both of you."

I sat up. I put Luke on my left, and Darryl on my right.

"I want you to see it."

I placed my hands on their cheeks.

I brought the whole memory to light.

They saw everything from the initial sleep, to finding out I was going to have a baby.

When I let go, Luke was silently crying, and Darryl looked green.

"I feel better now."

"Will you be able to handle this?" Luke asked.

"I think so."

I turned to my clock.

"Darryl, I'm sorry it's so late. Why don't you stay here? You take my bed with Markus, and I'll sleep on my couch, Tobi in her pen, and Micah in Tobi's crib."

"I'd feel bad-."

"No, I insist. Did Markus get food?"

"Yes. I fed Tobi, and you soiled your shirt…Micah ate some. I found some of your milk in the refrigeration unit.

I turned red. Sure enough, my tunic was soaked with breast milk.

"I insist. Just let me change clothes, please."

Darryl left. Luke stayed.

"I didn't know how horrible it was that night."

"Luke, there was nothing that could have been done."

"I love him. What's done is done. Even if it kills me, I will do what I must on my wedding night."

"Luke put his hand on my shoulder.

"I know you will. Be strong. You are brave. You've proven yourself many times over. I know you will do what's best. Just remember, if you don't need a child, the Force won't give you one. The Force gives us what it feels we need."

"Yes, Master," I grinned.

Luke left my room.

I put on a sleeping gown, threw my soiled tunic in the washing unit.

I entered the living room. Darryl's jaw dropped. I had left my implants on the bedside table.

"You look beautiful," he signed.

"Thank you," I signed back.

"I'm going home now," Luke signed.

After our farewells, we were almost alone.

"I'll go to bed. Mother said she'd watch the kids our first night together."

"Okay. Just remind me to Force pump before Micah goes."

He nodded, and picked up Markus off the floor.

"Good night."

I smiled at him.

"Good night."

It was a rough night. Micah liked to eat, and he was colicky, too.

He cried a lot. Tobi slept through the whole thing. I finally figured out that Micah had some digestion problems, and liked to be held during episodes.

When he finally slept, I slept, too.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Morning came as a curse. I woke up to a flashing light. Someone was at the door. It was Leia.

"Ready to go?" she mouthed eyeing my faded burn, night gown, and rumpled hair.

I pulled her inside.

"Darryl is in there asleep with Markus. My magnets and stuff are on the bed-side table."

"I'll wake him up."

"No! I'll do it."

I walked to the door. I opened it. I crept in and grabbed my hearing things. I went into my closet, and put on a new tunic.

I snuck out and closed the door. I brushed my hair on the way out to Leia's speeder, and it is no easy feat. (My hair is so long…we'll go into how long later).

I pulled it up into its usual up-do to keep it out of the way.

As I hooked in my implants, Leia started talking about my dress.

"Of course, the wedding will be held in the ballroom downstairs. But your dress will have to be simple…yet elegant. Wait…mine was intricate. Whatever. A dress…Darryl gave me the credits."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The dress. It called to me. The pureness of the white silk beckoned me. While on, it barely covered my cleavage.

The sleeves were a cut so they hung. There were gloves that sort of covered the backs of my hands in a sharp point.

The bodice hugged my chest to my waist.

The skirt hit the floor in flowing folds, even with spare fabric. It was floor-length.

While on, the entire gown fit perfectly.

Leia walked up behind me and pulled the pins out of my hair. It unwound and fell promptly to my knees. I had never cut my hair after it had been shaved off.

"Your hair! I saw it in the speeder…but wow!"

"I haven't cut it since my head was shaved thirteen years ago.

Leia produced a simple gold band, and placed it so it wrapped my forehead.

"You look like you belong on Iego. I think we have a winner," Leia breathed.

She purchased the gown before I could protest.

When I got home, the blast shielding was being installed. Markus was playing quietly with Tobi, and Micah was crying. Leia had taken the gown with her. My chest began to ache.

I grabbed Micah and ran to my bedroom, and shut the door. I quickly opened my tunic and began to nurse Micah. Relief from both parties.

"Asenath, are you okay?" Darryl asked through my door.

"I am now!" I yelled back.

When he was satisfied, I closed up and opened the door.

I looked out and breathed hard.

"My apartment now looks even more like a dungeon…"

"Don't worry lady, this is the fast retractable kind."

"I can't afford that."

"We're running a special. Not to mention you're only paying a quarter of the price. I'm your discount guy."

"Okay. Darryl, may I talk to you?"

Once in the kitchen, he started. "I know this guy…he's kind of rude, but I went to school with him."

"The paperwork cleared last night. And Leia is inviting the whole senate."

"I invited the whole army."

I could feel the blood draining from my face.

"Your burn looks better."

"I'm going to get sick now…"

I barely made it to the trash can.

"Are you alright?" Darryl panicked.

"I don't do so hot in front of huge crowds."

"There may be a loophole to that."

"What?"

"We sign our vows. And get Leia to translate for you and I get Han to translate for me."

"That might work."

"Where's your dress?"

"Oh, it's at Leia's. I'll be getting ready at her quarters."

Darryl slowly moved closer. I moved closer to him.

Our lips met in a joyous moment, shattered by the shouting of the words, "Ewww, gross!"

Markus stood in the doorway, dragging a blanket with Tobi sitting on it, thinking it was a ride.

"I'm sorry. You're probably hungry right?" I asked Markus.

"Yes, Mommy."

"I'll fix you some soup."

I put some cereal on the counter and put Tobi in her chair. She was occupied.

Markus ate his soup. Darryl ate his. Tobi ate her food. Micah ate his. And I didn't eat much.

I soon kicked the groom out. I was going out for the ceremony, provided my Leia. No booze.

We went to a fancy restaurant. My last hours of Moonglider were going to be with Tobi and Leia and Jaina.


	21. Chapter 21

-CHAPTER TWENTY-

Luke took Micah and Tobi in the morning.

Alone, I Force pumped my breasts to avoid any incidents, so I would be good again for a few days. Luke promised to keep Micah Forced sedated and Tobi quiet during the ceremony, even though he was giving me away in the beginning.

I made my way up to the Solo's.

My dress was laid out. Leia attacked me at the door. Jaina jumped out of nowhere and locked the door behind me.

"Leia, what are you-?"

She had ripped my implants off, and was starting to undress me forcefully.

"WHAT?"

I was shoved into a tub.

"You're clean, but your hair will shine, or my name isn't Princess Lady Organa Skywalker Vader Solo."

Leia scrubbed me as if I were and incompetent child."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

When I was deemed clean, Leia dried my hair.

"Your red hair is so beautiful!" Leia mused.

When I was ready to dress, Leia handed me underclothes that were a light blue.

"Something old…my mother's necklace from the Clone Wars. Something new…your dress…something borrowed, my signet ring…something blue, the set of fancy underthings."

"But the necklace is borrowed, too."

"No. It's yours now. Jaina turned it down. Not out of disrespect, but she felt you would want it.

I turned to Jaina.

"I have a different piece. You seem to like studying the Clone Wars. The necklace Senator Amidala's."

I turned back to Leia.

"I can't have that."

"You can and you will. No time to argue!"

I was thrown into the undergarment. And placed into the dress.

"Darryl told me your plans. I'll send 3PO to your room with your magnets."

I nodded while Leia put the ring on my finger, and Jaina clasped the necklace around my neck.

"You look even more beautiful than yesterday."

I reached for my pins to put my hair up, but Jaina snatched them up and shoved them down the bodice of her gown.

Leia placed the gold band around my forehead.

With my hair hitting my knees, and the sunlight hitting it just right, I felt pretty. We would take her personal elevator to the ballroom.

Luke met us.

"You look like you belong on Iego or Hapes."

He offered his arm. I took it willingly.

Akbar stood at the front and Darryl was just to the right. Another person was translating Akbar. Each step hit the floor.

Every step closer, I felt better.

But everyone was watching. But I couldn't hear, nor did I care what was being whispered.

I looked back at Darryl and my heart began to race. I could feel my hands start shaking.

Shortly after, I was seeing him closer. I had reached the alter.

Akbar began in the misereres of a traditional marriage.

"We are gathered today…" the interpreter began. I felt ill. I don't remember what all he said.

Soon enough, Darryl began his speech before the vows.

"I met you weeks ago. I liked you from the moment we collided in the hallway. I can't believe I contacted you like that. I was afraid that you would think I was a needy guy. But we bonded. I wanted to help you. I loved you. I love you, even more now."

My mouth went dry. It was my turn.

"When you called me a Master Jedi, I thought it was cute. So many just see the uniform and assume that…but you seemed to think I was going to use some dark magic against you or something. As I lay in the hospital, I thought you handsome. When you escorted me to Korriban, I knew I loved you. Now, I will become one with you. I love you."

Akbar recited one last miserere before he and his interpreter began again.

"Do you, Darryl Edward Sorrels take Asenath Jochebed Zipporah Moonglider as your wife by law? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until by Death's hand alone, do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you, Asenath Jocebed Zipporah Moonglider take Darryl Edward Sorrels to be your husband by law? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until by Death's hand do you part?"

"I do."

"Present Symbols!"

Leia handed me my ring for Darryl. Han handed Darryl his.

"Darryl first."

Darryl grabbed my left hand. He slid a solid steel ring, lined with onyx on my finger where a ring should go.

I grabbed his hand, and slid the Mandalorian Steele ring on his finger. He grew teary eyed when he saw the glimpse of the word _chosen._

"I pronounce these people husband and wife."

We just looked at each other, embarrassed.

"Well, are you gonna kiss her, or what?" Akbar asked Darryl.

"Yes, sir." Darryl leaned over and we gave each other a chaste peck.

After receiving the guests, Leia held a reception, and we had to go.

Well, for a while.

Darryl walked me up to a middle aged woman with a kind smile.

"Asenath, this is my mother, Frida."

"Oh, I'm so happy for you! She's so beautiful! Are you from Iego?"

"No, Ma'am. I'm from Naboo."

"Call me Mama or Freda."

"Yes, Mama."

"Oh, your father would be so proud of you Darryl! I'm so happy to be watching your munchkins…three children?"

"Yes, Mama. Markus, Tobi, and Micah."

"You two adopted Micah, right? Darryl, she signs so well. Robert would be proud."

"Mama, she's deaf. Her parents are one with the Force. Luke taught her to sign. She wasn't born deaf."

"I'm so sorry child. I'm your Mama now! I'll take care of you."

We talked of this and that until Luke led me to a corner when a huge man in Mandalorian armor was standing…towering over the rest of us.

He felt familiar to me.

It was Jin.

"Jin, what are you doing?"

"It is within my rights to not remove my armor. I came to see my best friend off to married life."

"Jin, how did you know?"

"Luke sent me a transmission last night and told me the rights on the armor and that you were marrying. I hopped on over."

"Jin, you could get caught."

"I'd escape. A small price to pay. I got to see you look like you belong on Iego's moons."

"I really don't look that good, Jin."

"I think you look beautiful. I left a present in your rooms. And I put my new personal comm code on your nightstand."

"Jin, you shouldn't have done anything!"

"I just assumed you would be too busy examining the ceiling and wouldn't want to cook. I just left you some pre-cooked stuff."

"Jin…"

"Kid, I have to take off. Obey the law."

I could almost see Jin's wink.

I felt my color deepen.

"Ah, kid, it's nothing to worry about. I think you two will be a perfect match. Also, give him this. It will lessen your worry."

I took the small packet, and I shoved it quickly down my bodice.

"What is it?"

"He'll know what it is. Let's just say Tobi's father didn't care to use one. But he will know. That's all that matters."

"Okay."

"Asenath. I love you. Good luck. I pray we'll meet again."

My eyes stung.

"Jin…be safe. Don't' do anything so the Jedi have to come after you.

"I won't."

I couldn't help myself and I gave him a hug.

We nodded to each other, and my best friend was gone.

Darryl and I walked around to the other guests and spoke to them.

Darryl translated for his commanding officer and his wishes of congratulations.

I thanked him and moved on.

Half the army wanted to wish us luck and happiness, as well as half the senate.

I thought we'd never get away.

But, the moment arrived where we were in the elevator, and started the ascension to my rooms. I started getting scared. I could feel myself beginning to shake slightly.

Darryl took my hand.

"It's okay, love."

At my floor, he scooped me into his arms.

He carried me into our new home…new to him, and entered the bedroom.

"My beautiful bride.'

"My handsome groom."

He spied my magnets on the bedside table.

While I put them on after his request, he was undoing the fastenings on my gown. I turned sharply to stop him.

"Hon, I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Darryl, I'm sorry. Just let me do this myself please. I don't feel comfortable with the idea of you…undressing me yet."

Without waiting for a proper response, I darted into my closet, and hung the gown up. I pulled on a sheer robe.

_Come on…you have to do it…it's the law…oh yeah…Jin's packet._

I came back out to find Darryl's uniform neatly folded, and Darryl, tucked under the covers.

_We have to do it. Luke will be here in the Morning…_

"Darryl, Jin sent this for you. I don't know what it is."

Darryl took the packet from me then giggled.

"You don't know what this is?"

"No."

"It's probably just as well. However, I don't know how I can use this and give Luke proof."

"Then we won't use it."

"There's a higher risk of things if we don't. So, I'm conflicted here. He gave it to you, not to me. What did he tell you to do?"

"He said it would lessen my worry about the whole thing."

"It would mine, too."

"What proof, anyway?"

"Blood…sweat…fluids…" he turned a bright pink.

"Blood?"

"You probably bled after the man hurt you, or durning. Therefore, our options now lie in sweat and my body fluids, and maybe yours."

"This sounds extremely painful."

"I don't think it will be. But it is, I'll stop, and we'll fake it, okay?"

"Okay."

I'll stop there for what proceeded there, but I will say that it didn't hurt, and we left enough proof to show we obeyed the law.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Luke came in the next morning. I made sure Darryl and I were up and dressed early.

Luke stalked into my room and collected the sheets for obvious signs. He then left…with the sheets.

Jin was right-I didn't want to cook. We ate the food he had left for breakfast.

"You seem to give off a new light," he sighed.

"I'm turning on the Holo News," I announced to distract him from this new found pleasure and aching in both of us.

"Chancellor Admiral Akbar passed away in his home last night. His known last words were, "I hope those kids have a great life together", referring to his last marriage of Captain Sorrels, and Jedi Knight Asenath Moonglider."

I was immediately on my knees, and Darryl's hands were on my shoulders.

"What the Mustafar!" I angrily hissed.

"His will announces his nomination. He wishes Senator Leia Organa Solo to succeed him. The elections will be held at high noon today, with the meeting beginning at 10 A.M."

"We were his last…I feel bad…his last, Darryl."

"Asenath, he thought the world of you. He was happy to handle that."

I barely heard him. Man who helped Jin…gone…he was old, yes…but honorable…trustworthy…had to be 100 or so…nominated y Jin basically…

A man trusted since the Clone Wars, when he was a Captain…gone.

But, Leia was nominated, and she would probably win, so being worried wasn't an option there.

But, it was time to make way for several new changes.


	22. Chapter 22

-CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE-

3PO came down and replaced my sheets.

"You didn't have to do that-."

"I know you could have, but since Miss Leia and Master Solo were…constantly involved after their marriage, I thought it would be wise. Also, I bear the message that your sheets passed inspection. These are new."

"What will they do with my sheets?"

"Burn them."

"Burn them?"

"Ceremoniously, of course."

"Ceremoniously?"

"Yes. Important figures like yourself have their wedding sheets burned…to keep track of the official marraiges."

I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you 3PO. I'm not Leia. Please get out."

The droid exited my chambers, muttering to himself.

Darryl came and put his arms around me.

"I know I asked you a few times last night, but was I hurting you at all?"

"No."

He kissed my cheek, and then set his head between my neck and shoulder. I was then aware of feeling. I'd not felt before. I felt a dull aching feeling, and I now knew what that meant. I decided to not say a word.

I could hear his steady breathing and I could feel his air, hitting my shoulders which sharpened the ache. I still kept my mouth shut.

He was so warm against me…so gentle and kind.

Then, my face got really hot. I felt him on my back.

"I'm sorry," he pulled off, clearly embarrassed that I felt his hardness.

"It's okay…I'm rather um…I need to use the bathroom."

_Really, Asenath? He's your husband. You can tell him anything. Just go ahead and tell him… I know I shouldn't and that it's unlady like._

After I emerged, Darryl was there.

"Will you come back to bed with me?" he whispered.

I gave a slight nod, and the whole process began again.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The children and Darryl's mother would come that evening. The spare room would be the bedroom for Micah and Tobi, and the massive walk in closet would be for Markus.

Well, until Tobi turned 4 or so. Then, the boys would room together, and Tobi would take Markus's room.

I had my magnets on until the point when the doorbell rang. I slipped them off quickly.

"The children were angels," Mama Frida signed.

"Even Tobi?"

"Especially Tobi."

Tobi was standing up, next to Darryl's mom, clinging to her robes for support. I scooped her up, and escorted her to her play pen, where she pulled herself up and began babbling, but I couldn't hear her.

"Come on in, Mrs. Sorrels…I mean Mama. Would you like some coffee?"

"I would love some coffee. Darryl, where is your new bedroom?"

I had the incite to change our sheets (again) and make the bed.

"Darryl, she is a wonderful housekeeper for a Jedi, that is."

"For a Jedi?"

"Mom worked for a Jedi-in-hiding. She said he was slovenly."

"Okay. No, Mama. I do my best to keep my home."

She searched every room…every cabinet…my closet…she destroyed my privacy.

And after she searched she came back, and said, "Your kitchen cabinets are dusty."

_Breathe, Asenath…don't lose it…the Hutts were worse…and Mama won't beat you…just be good to Mama, and she'll be good to you._

"Mama, would you like to stay for supper?" I managed.

"We'll go to the kitchen. Darryl, please watch the children."

"Mama, my friend brought food for us yesterday. I was just going to warm it up."

"Nonsense!"

"Mama, it was his wedding gift. I'm not going to waste it."

"Jin was your friend, yes?"

"How did you know-."

"I figured it out. You are the streetwalker! Fey'lya warned us about you and your ways."

Darryl looked furious, and I was crying.

"Mama, how dare you insult my wife?"

"Your wedding special was on last night, followed my biographies of both of you. Her courtcase was on. I fear you married a hooker."

I was sobbing uncontrollably. I thought that was all behind me, never to return.

Darryl's face was bright red, his eyes were filled with rage.

"Mama, I was with her on her last mission. She was raped! She started having a panic attack at the site!"

"Fey'lya was right!"

I couldn't take anymore. I ran to Tobi, picked her up, and bolted.

I had to get to Luke's house. I had to get to his apartments.

I made it, covered in sweat and tears.

Luke's jaw dropped.

He pulled me inside. He took Tobi from my arms, and made me sit upon his couch.

He pointed to his ears. I quickly took out my magnets, and put them on.

"What happened?"

"Darryl's mom watched the biographies last night. She thinks I'm a street whore and supports Fey'lya. She hates me. She hates Jin. She's in love with Fey'lya!"

"Do you want me to file a restraining order for you?"

_Did I say that?_

"No, I just want to stay here until she leaves. And why did you have to burn my sheets?"

"It's ceremonial."

"I don't get it, but whatever."

Luke kept me for the evening and turned Darryl's mother away when she came up, thirsty for more.

The woman was the devil! She trapped me at every turn. I saw him send her away, signing furiously, and becoming angry.

She dared to attack a Jedi to get the "bitch trying to corrupt her son."

"You're staying here for the night."

I only nodded to him.

Tobi was hungry. I had to breast-feed her. Luke ran down to my apartments for some diapers, and to let Darryl know that I was staying there until Frida left.

"And?"

"She said she would stay forever to keep the whoring Jedi away from her son."

"How can I convince her of my innocence? She is a die-hard Fey'lya fan."

Tobi was crawling around, looking for her brothers.

"You can't. The only way that you can convince her is when she's dead. The only other option is forcing her to leave, which if I can get all the Jedi to sign, banished"

"Luke, the fact still remains that she's a Fey'lya er. She won't take banishment well. Wait…remember what I did with you and Darryl…by showing?"

"That might work."

I got on my comlink.

"Darryl, sedate your mother tomorrow morning. I'll she her what happened."

"That's brilliant! Rodger!"

"It's settled," Luke smiled.

"But-."

"Go to sleep. Rest. Go to my sleeping couch and rest."

I nodded, too upset to even protest. I don't even remember my head, hitting Luke's pillows.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

I left Tobi with Luke and proceeded to my apartments. I opened the door.

Darryl's mother was falling asleep in her tea.

Darryl nodded from the doorway of the kitchen.

I strode over and grabbed her temples with my middle and ring fingers and set my thumbs on her cheek bones right under her eyes.

She gave me a zombie-like stare. I set my jaw, and shot the memory into her, of the assignment, rape, discovering, court, and skipping to her ranting and calling me a whore.

I then turned and left the apartment, but not before I noticed her crying in shame. Then I knew that she believed me.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

A subdued older woman showed up at Luke's house. I answered the door.

"You were right to show me that."

"Mama, I tried to tell you. I don't lie. I told you the truth. Jin had to explain sex to me. How could I have been a street walker, and not know sex?"

"You knew sex, but didn't know sex."

"Exactly!"

"I'm sorry. But I was a Fey'lya supporter. Now I know the truth, I feel so horrible."

"Mama, you didn't know. But now you know I'm no whore. But even after actual sex…loving man and wife sex…I don't fully understand what happens or why, but I do know that it was different. Would you like me to show you?"

I felt my face turn color again.

"No. I believe you. I hope I shall have more grandchildren."

"I hope to have numerous children. But, we have a unique family. Darryl has a son. I have a daughter, and we adopted a son. We adopted each other's children. I hope to have another child. Maybe more."

Mama nodded, and rose to where Tobi was pounding her fists on the floor in pleasure.

She picked up my daughter, and motioned for us to go home.

I bade farewell and thanks to Luke, and proceeded to my new home with my whole family.


	23. Chapter 23

-CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO-

Normal lives continued. Mama Frida visited often, the children grew normally, our income was good, and Darryl and I developed routines as months went on.

One month, the blood didn't come.

_Okay, occasionally, your cycle moves. It's okay…wait a few more days…_

I lived the next days normally, keeping the skipped cycle to myself.

But, Darryl noticed.

"Asenath, I only skipped once after the wedding night. How?"

"Micah is six months old. I haven't felt an essence yet-."

"Essence?"

"Feeling a growth with feeling mixed in. In this case, yours. That's what happened with Tobi. And as I told Jin. Even then, it's no guarantee there is a baby. Miscarraige is possible. Still. Not that I hope that. Anyway, micha is getting older. Tobi is almost two, and no thanks to me for being at the temple a lot lately, but you got her potty-trained. She's only had one emergency trip to the hospital since we married. We could do it, if it is a baby."

"I'm just not so sure if a baby is a great idea right now. But, if it is a baby, then it will be welcomed with open arms."

"Darryl, it could just be a miscalculation. I mean my body has changed its mind and is moving my cycle. But I wouldn't rule out a pregnancy yet."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Good things come to those who can wait. My body was changing. I was not carrying a child…yet. Our time would come, but this was not it.

Our schedules changed. I solo missioned, but nothing major, and was always back on time for Darryl to go on duty and managed to get time for each other as well.

Mama Frida became a very important figure. We depended on her for when we went on dates, and when I couldn't make it back on time. Lovemaking was another matter. When the little ones were home we kept as quiet as possible.

When alone, rules didn't apply. But lovemaking alone was a rare event, indeed. Wanted, but rare. It filled in where words could not express.

Appreciated it was. I made sure we always had sheets in case. It seemed like I did them every day, but I wanted Darryl to feel needed and happy. Not that we did when I was bleeding, but even then, I sometimes would lead onto the sheets.

I kept up with Jin, making sure he was okay, and had enough of everything. He came once more to do a job, saw me, then lft. I had seen him also. I flinched, backed up from the group, and pretended to retie my boots, but he was already gone.

"I've got to stop senate hits. There's too much risk involved. But I have to kill to eat. You have to protect to eat. So I better stop. This way, we both eat."

"Jin, those are the only times I get to see you."

"Come to Mandalore. There is someone I want you to meet."

"Is this a trap?"

"No. My fiancé."

"WHAT?!"

My mind went to the girls Jin liked: spikey hair, lots of piercings, bad attitude, and controlling, vicious, physically and verbally abusive women.

"I think you'll like her. She's more tame than what you think."

I rolled my eyes.

"We're getting married. You are the closest thing I have to a best man."

"Every woman wants to be their guy friend's best man."

"Asenath, loosen up. Will you come?"

"I'll come. Please don't compare me to a man again. Am I to come alone, or what?"

"Could you bring Tobi?"

"I guess so. She's two now. And she can talk pretty well. Every night, they hear stories about us."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They love the story of how Han and I kicked your butt."

"Come on! We had just met. Han was my target, not you."

"Jin, they love it. Besides, even you can admit, putting your guns in the garbage was a good idea."

"They were expensive, given to me by Boba Fett for my birthday…even he could act like a dad sometimes. But yes, a very clever move on your part. You protected yourself and Han from weapons. I don't know why I didn't use the Force on you again that day."

"I don't know either. But Tobi seems to remember you. I think this will be an interesting visit."

"I think it will be, too."

"I think I'll be there on Primeday."

"Perfect."

The night before we left, Darryl had released inside of me his seed.

Neither of us gave one it one thought. But that factor would work against us in the course of one month.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

When Tobi and I landed, we were met my Jin and his girl. They both were wearing armor.

In Jin's Mandalorian abode, they both shed the armor. I put Tobi down, and she ran up to Jin and hugged his leg.

"Tobi, do you remember Jin?"

"Not him. But I feel like I know him, and that he used to know me."

"I told you," I hissed at Jin.

The woman was taller than I was, blue short hair, and half as many piercings and tattoos as expected. She smiled and held out her hand.

"I'm Ariana. You must be Asenath."

I nodded.

"Welcome to our home. The wedding will be tonight," she whispered.

I was silent. then I saw what charmed Jin so.

"Jin, get her some coffee."

There it was. But she wasn't violent about it. Then, something Jin said years before, made sense. He meant he wanted pain sexually.

I randomly felt my face turn red.

"Asenath, are you too warm?"

"No. Sorry. Something just made sense."

"We'll be happy I think. But, I wish we would have more time, but with the baby, we need to act fast."

"Jin!"

"What?" he called from the kitchen.

"You knocked her up?"

"Well, we had a few drinks, smoked a few deathsticks; which I did cut back on, and when I came to, Ariana was naked, so was I, and the bed was ruined," he walked back into the sitting area.

"And a month later…"

"She informed me that we were getting married, because our child would not be fatherless."

I flinched.

_I wish I had her courage. But why would I have married my rapist?_

"So, Arianna, where are you from?"

"Here on Mandalore."

I tried to distract myself from my anger with Jin,, with conversation with Arianna, but it didn't last long.

"Jin, you told me two things: that you'd be married when you had a baby, and that you didn't want children."

Jin's face turned dark, remembering that comment he slammed on me about Tobi.

"Things change. My honor could not leave her. I want a child now. But I should not have said something that nasty to you over something you couldn't help. But the baby will be born in wed-lock. At this point, that's all you can ask."

I only nodded.

Tobi was still exploring. She was slowly still learning to walk, because of her old illness. She fell down and grabbed her calf.

I went to her and picked her up. She was silently crying. I held her on my lap, and massaged her calf to work the knot out of it.

Jin and Ariana watched me work. I was singing Woolley Bantha to her as I worked. When I saw her look of relief, I stopped the massage. She leaned against me, and fell asleep.

"Muscle spasms? From her birth problems?" Jin asked.

"Yes. The doctor said she'll probably out grow them. But they happen at bad times. See the burn on her hand?"

"Yeah, what happened?"

"She was doing some light training stuff with Luke. Her right hand locked up, her wrist twisted, hitting her training blade against her other hand. It was worse a few days ago."

"That's abusive!" Ariana shouted.

"It was only a training saber, honey. It hurts, but doesn't do major damage," Jin explained to her.

"Luke knows what to do though. He had to massage the cramp out of her wrist, before he could treat the burn."

"How old were you during that rape mess?" Arianna asked casually.

"I was seventeen at rape, and eighteen at Tobi's birth. I'm almost twenty now. My husband is almost twenty-two."

"You were brave."

"Thank you, Arianna."

"Shall we eat dinner? We must depart for the chapel at 1700." Jin reminded.

"Yes, it is 1400 now," Arianna returned.

I carried Tobi with me.

I knew from the look of the food, that Jin made it.

It was elegant, but I wasn't that hungry.

"Eat! It won't kill you," Arianna looked at me.

"I'm sorry. I'm not really that hungry, Miss."

"It's Ariana, and you must eat something after your long journey."

I knew I wouldn't win. I put some food on my plate.

We talked some. Then Tobi woke up.

"May I have some?" she asked Jin.

"Of course," Jin put some Bantha on her plate.

"Jin, what spices did you put on that? She's allergic to rosemary."

Jin flushed, and removed the bantha on her plate, and put some fish on it instead. He also put some fruit on her plate.

As Tobi ate, I asked the question that most couples dread.

"What is the marriage law, here?"

It fell silent.

Arianna answered, "We have to share a reefer, on a bed in the chapel, and stay there over night, the smoking viewed by two adults. You and my father will be the witnesses."

"What's a reefer?" I asked.

Jin and Arianna burst out laughing.

"Jin, you said she was naïve…I had no idea…"

I was hurt.

Jin saw my face.

"Asenath, it's a death stick."

Tobi was still tackling her fruit.

"What are you guys getting married in?"

"It's customary to get married in armor here," Arianna answered.

"Pulling an Arla Fett?"

"Arla was my third cousin."

"She's Jin's great aunt. Before I get too deep into this, was Boba Fett invited?"

"No. We tried to see if he could be civil, but he couldn't. he wouldn't hear of it…even though I'm basically his son!"

"Jin, he's a bounty hunter. You're the oddball here…the one with a heart…the one who cares."

"I'm surprised my Selkath DNA got her pregnant…"

"Jin, let's not get into a DNA debate. What's done is done. She's pregnant, and there is nothing you can do. Maybe she'll have a fish baby, but what's done…is done."

"Jin suggested I get a coat hanger, and I wouldn't hear of it."

"He told me the same thing. But, he's loyal. He helped me. But, I wouldn't let him in the delivery room with me. He didn't need to see any more pain."

"How badly did it hurt?" Arianna asked.

"Agonizing…But it was worth it."

She was silent.

"I was out in the hallway."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you were trying those pain control exercises."

"You refused pain killers?" Arianna gasped.

"Yeah," Jin nodded.

Tobi started on her fish…as did i.

We sat in silence.

"So, Aseanath, what are you coming to the wedding in?"

"I brought my black formal and brought Tobi the dress I wore at my second birthday. It's a little big, but I brought some pins."

"Perfect."

The conversation remained light and chatty for the remainder of the meal. Tobi occasionally interjected random questions.

Jin asked her about training and she gradually complied. She had one spasm behind her ear, which caused her to wince. I stood up and massaged the spot a few times.

When the pain went away, Tobi continued to answer Jin's questions like a pro.

After an early supper, Tobi and I cleaned up and got dressed.

I had to use what seemed like millions of pins on that dress.

The first time I saw my attacker in her was that day. Tobi's jaw structure.

I shuttered.

"Mommy, I love this dress. You wore this when you were little?"

"Yep. My daddy bought it for me when I was two."

"You were as little as me?"

"Not when I was two, but yes. At one point, I was just as small as you."

"Micah is eight months, right?"

"That is correct, darling."

"Markus said that you and Daddy adopted Micah."

"We did adopt Micah."

"He said that Daddy wasn't my real daddy, and that you weren't his real mommy."

"Yes, honey, that is true."

"Where is my real daddy?"

_How do I tell my two-year-old about rape…and how Jin killed the DNA donor?"_

"Tobi, the man who is your father…before I even knew I was going to have a baby, he tried to kill me, after he gave me the special thing to have a baby. Jin killed him to save me. A few weeks later, I found out I was going to have a baby."

_He was going to kill me after he finished his business. She is too young to know about rape._

"But Darryl loves me like a daddy. And you have Markus, and you love him like a mommy. And you both love Micah. Will you and Daddy have your own baby?"

"I hope so, angel."

The time piece on the table indicated 1700.

We emerged and met with Jin and Arianna to leave.

They were all ready at the chapel, but before the priest could begin, the doors in the back blew open with a loud bang.

An older man stalked in with an arrogant gait.

"Hi, honey. Am I late?"

"Greetings, Lord On," Jin bowed.

"Greetings, Lord Thanatos. Great to hear you have joined in the family business."

"I'm sorry. Have I misses something?" I asked. Tobi looked confused.

"Asenath, he is a Sith lord."

"Mama, it's a real life Sith!" Tobi stated in amazement.

"Hush," I hissed..

"This must be the Jedi. I am On, dark lord of the Sith. You must be the Jedi whom Jin spoke of."

"I am Asenath. This is my daughter, Tobi."

"Yes. Jin killed my brother. Not that I care. But, I am quite sorry that his assistant was her father."

"I love her, and that's all that matters."

"I understand."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we need to continue with the ceremony," the elder priest sighed.

"Right," Jin groaned back."

"Mr. Thanatos, please state the vows," the priest heaved.

"I solemnly swear to remain faithful to my comrade and friend Arianna Ari On, for as long as the sun and the moon shall endure."

Such simplistic beauty for vows.

"I solemnly swear to remain faithful to my comrade and friend Jin Fett Motorashi Thanatos for as long as the sun and the moon shall endure."

They then exchanged bracelets to mark each other.

Then, we were all escorted to the back of the chapel in the honeymoon suite.

"Tobi, please wait at the kneeling bench and practice meditation. I have to observe something you aren't ready for."

"Yes, Mama."

We entered the chamber and I helped Arianna strip her armor, to reveal a slinky outfit underneath, her belly poking out slightly. On was helping Jin remove his armor to reveal classy underthings.

When they sat atop the bed, the priest presented a single death stick, and blessed the marriage bed.

Darth On lit the stick, and one puff at a time, the said reefer disappeared. When the couple was declared high, On and I signed the witness papers.

After exiting the chapel, Darth On was the first to speak

"May I escort you to dinner? The child may come, too."

"I don't know…"

"You fear the Jedi would disapprove?"

"Well, yes. I'd have to have a diplomatic reason."

"Here's the reason: I want to join the Sith Ally thingy."

"Deal!"

"Alright. There is a café over there. They have good food. Plus, she will be free."

"I'll handle myself, but just thank you for asking. Are you serious about joining the allies?"

"Of course. That isn't a matter to joke about. Besides, someone needs to explain the rules to me…or the procedure, rather."

We walked into the café, and were immediately given a table and presented with hot bowls of stew. Tobi seemed grateful, but kept looking at On like he would hurt her.

"Defecting from the Sith is a dangerous thing. You understand the dangers I'm sure."

"Of course."

"There is an underground handling of this. Well, the allies live almost entirely underground out of fear…I'm sure you knew that."

"Yes."

"All that's left is to meet with Luke…well Grandmaster Skywalker."

On smiled. "We all do that. So after I speak to Skywalker, what happens?"

"He'll speak to our allies about putting you away with them. Korriban doesn't take kindly to non-sith members. Even the allies. Be prepared for a hard life there."

The waitress dropped some bread off. I nodded my thanks.

"Those wires, what do they attach to?"

"Mommy has cochlear implants," Tobi stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes. I became deaf from an accident when I was four. Luke and Han and another gunman saved me from Gardulla and the Senate paid for these."

"I watched your wedding coverage. You looked beautiful."

My face turned bright red.

"And they said people no longer could blush."

I set my jaw in embarrassment.

"Oh, please. Anyway, I like to listen to things like that.

"Okay, then please tell me you don't think I'm a street walker."

"Madam, I am a good judge of character, and you are no street walker."

"Thank you, sir."

"How did you meet Jin?"

"Well, here on Mandalore, many years ago…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Darth On was very, very interested. I told him everything. Even about his super rage.

The rage seemed to interest him the most.

"I believe he conducted Death."

"He what?"

"It's rare, but it happens where Death controls people, and uses the person as his reaper."

"As the historian, tell me more, please."

"That's basically it. It is such a rare thing, not much is known about it."

"Has it ever happened to a Jedi?"

Tobi's hand locked up.

I started to massage it, when On started to answer.

"No…not to my knowledge."

My hopes were slowly being dashed.

I politely asked for the check and paid my bill.

"Thank you, sir. I am going back to Jin's house now to wait. We can't leave until tomorrow."

"The pleasure was all mine, Missus Sorrels. Good evening."

Tobi and I went directly to bed. We were tired, and Tobi had had so many episodes, she was out almost the second she laid down.

I had just fallen asleep when Tobi started crying. I woke up to try and console her.

"Baby, what is it?"

"I had a bad dream."

"Angel, it's okay…it's okay. I'm here. Do you want to tell me?"

She nodded.

"Mama, you were having a baby and then you got sick and you lost it. You almost died, and Daddy was really sad."

"Maybe it will happen. But you need to stay a brave girl. Daddy will be good to you and Markus and Micah. Even if I did or do die, you would be a good Jedi."

"Mommy, what about the baby?"

"Well, it would become one with the Force. These things happen, baby."

"Are we going home soon?"

"In the morning, we will go home. Please go back to sleep. I can't drive like this."

Tobi fell back to sleep easily. I slept, but not as well as I would have liked. I finally gave up completely two hours before dawn.

I contacted Luke and told him he needed to talk to Tobi about her dreams.

He agreed.

When Tobi awoke, I fed her some breakfast, we packed up, wrote thanks to Jin, and departed.

She fell back to sleep in the ship. She was so small against her safety seat. She was such a sweet looking child.

_I hope her dream in nonpropehetic. If Darryl…if I lose Darryl's baby, what would happen? I'm not even pregnant. Maybe it won't happen? Babies can be dangerous, and I got lucky with Tobi's pregnancy…_

And so the cycle continued until we arrived home.


	24. Chapter 24

-CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE-

I was so glad to see Darryl. Luke took Tobi to speak with her about her dreams. I was never happier to be with my family.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I would love to tell you her dream was just a dream. I would love to tell you everything was the same. But once an ectopic pregnancy occurs, there is a change I felt. I felt like a defected female. But it was an interesting thing and a great learning experience.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A few weeks drained by, with my usual missions to Naboo to speak with Gunguns and such. Darryl tried to keep the mood light around the house because he heard about Tobi's potentially prophetic dream. Mama Frida did her best to help as well, and tried to assure me that they were just dreams.

I spoke often with Luke and he also feared that the dream was prophetic.

"She said the images were sharp. My visions are sharp."

"Luke, have you had a similar vision?"

"Yes."

"Luke, I felt essence this morning. I'll have to tell Darryl. He needs to know that you have had one, too."

"I told him privately. He understands that I have had one, too."

"Thank you, Luke."

"I hope these things are only visions and nothing more."

"So do I, Luke…so do I…"

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I put off telling Darryl, and he knew I wanted to be left alone, so he didn't touch me or even reveal his physical lusts to me.

What I thought was only going to be a few days, turned into a few weeks.

I trapped him in the kitchen, I had felt hot all day, and I knew where this would go, so I only said, "We are having a baby."

His jaw fell, his eyes roved to the floor. My eyes followed. There was a massive pool of blood and I started to fall. Darryl caught me and started yelling into his comlink.

"Darryl, I'm so sorry," I managed to whisper before the world went black.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It's not like it was an easy fix. I awoke to the surgeon talking about how he was able to repair the fallopian tube.

"We lost her pulse twice in there Sorrels. I would lay off the romping for a few weeks. She lost a lot of blood."

"This is my entire fault."

"Darryl, this is not your fault. This is not her fault. It is no one's fault," a softer voice whispered.

"Where is she?" a voice through an armored helmet hissed.

I tried to stay alert for longer, but I was immediately pulled back into the darkness.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The next chunk of conversation I heard was from Jin, Arianna, and Darryl.

"All the children are scared of Tobi, even though she is only two. She locked herself in a meditation chamber. She has been there for thirty-six hours. Markus keeps begging the Force not to take her."

"She won't die. She's hanging on. Besides, Asenath is a strong girl. She wouldn't let me die, and I didn't let her die before. She survived my treatment. I think that we are good here," Jin said.

"We were discussing the fact of godparents the other day. We were hoping that you guys would be willing to oblige," Arianna sighed.

"Of course we want to be the godparents," I managed to hiss.

"Asenath, you're up!" Darryl cried.

"Sorta. What happened?"

"You had an ectopic pregnancy."

"Fallopian tube?"

"Yeah. We're sorry," Jin frowned.

"But I'm alive. And I head the doctor say it was repaired. So there is still a chance for a baby someday, right?"

"There is always still a chance."

"When will I get to see the children?"

Darryl didn't answer right away.

"When?"

"Not until you are out of the ICU here."

"I'm in the ICU?"

"Well, one of the reasons is because you died twice on the table."

"Never mind that. When may I see our children?"

"Three weeks."

I didn't know what to say to that.

"And we also aren't supposed to make love for a few weeks or allow you to do anything straining on your stitches. Well no love making isn't the end of the world."

I chose not to say anything. Poor Darryl. Men have no…well it was going to kill him.

"Darryl, I know this is hard on you."

"I'm sure it's harder on you. You need to rest. Surgery is hard on you your body."

"Darryl, Luke said he talked to you…"

"He did."

"Baby, I'm so, so sorry."

"No, I am. The next time, tell me yourself, though."

"I will. It is just so hard…I mean how does one admit that the two-year-old had a premonition about her mother losing a baby…our first one together…that would have been half of you and half of me."

"Someday, we will have that. I promise. I need to go. We all do. Sleep well, my love."

"You, too, Angel. Good night, Jin. Good night, Arianna."

"Good night, Asenath," they chimed in unison.

Once alone, I was haunted.

_My body is defective. I lost our baby._

But I wasn't alone for long. My father came to see me.

_"It was not your time," _he whispered in Huttese.

_"Daddy, was it my fault?"_

_ "Sweetheart, it was no one's fault. Sometimes this stuff happens. I wanted to say something other than stuff, but Obi-Wan wouldn't let me."_

_ "Well, thank you, Obi-Wan."_

_ "Honey, no…it was the will of the Force. You weren't supposed to have a baby yet. That's all."_

_ "Darryl and I didn't want one yet, but after I found out, I did. I wanted the baby with all my heart. I love my children, but more would have been nice, too."_

_ "Angel, if the Force wills it, there will be more."_

_ "Yes, Daddy. Tobi…has she really locked herself up?"_

_ "Yes. I believe she told Luke that it was penance for her crime."_

_ "She didn't do anything, Daddy."_

_ "She thinks she did. Luke tried to tell her that she did nothing."_

_ "She doesn't even believe him?"_

_ "No."_

_ "I wish I could see her, Daddy."_

_ "She's going to anyway. Even if you could tell her."_

_ "Daddy, maybe if…should…maybe…I should never be allowed…"_

_ "No. You and Darryl are fine. Sex in normal in a relationship. But see a doctor earlier next time."_

_ "Yes, Daddy."_

_ "Be more careful next time. Good night."_

_ "Good night, Daddy."_

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The three weeks without the children were murder. Tobi was so happy, Markus cried and Micah even seemed perky.

"Mama, I'm so happy you are better," Tobi sighed as she nestled into me.

"I've missed you, too."

"I'm sorry. I meant to tell you-," Tobi cried.

"I understand. I missed you guys so much."

"Mommy, Daddy said you almost died. Luke told me that my dream was prophetic."

"Yes. I'm glad you had such a dream. You warned me. I ignored it."

"Mommy, they said you were strong," Markus breathed.

"I do my best to survive anything for my family. Did Luke say anything?"

"Luke came by everyday with Papa to tell us what was going on and to give us updates. Grandma came by with food and kept house for us," Markus told me.

"Well, we'll have to try and make it up to her."

"MA MA!" Micah shrieked.

"Aw. He's so sweet."

"Mama, we miss you at home so much," Tobi said again.

"I can't wait to be home, guys. I have one more week here."

"One more?"

"Until I can come home."

"Tobi has been crying every night. She misses you," Markus informed me.

"You didn't need to serve penance. You did nothing wrong."

"Mommy, it's good to have you back. We love you."

"I love you guys, too."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A week later, I got to go home. Home…the word breaths of relief.

Darryl put me in bed. When Darryl says bed-res, he means it, and if you get up without his permission, there had better be a darn good excuse for it.

Five days was bad in my own home. But I was near my babies.

But, so many weeks without intimacy was killing both of us. We had waited the appropriate amount of time, and I had one required menstruation cycle.

That first night alone with Darryl after the catastrophe was pure bliss…after convincing him that I was fine and ready to proceed.

He gently kissed me, and assured me that he would try to be gentle with me.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

A silent understanding came between us somehow. Instead of just wasting his release, he let it go inside of me.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

As he was relaxing, he turned toward me and saw that I was crying.

"Angel, if that was too soon…I'm sorry…but I thought that was what you wanted me to do."

"Darryl, that's what I wanted. It just hurt kinda bad. But I'm happy."

"But it hurt you. That's not good."

"Well, that wasn't bad, love. As long as you are happy, I am happy. If you need some time to…well, if…never mind."

"I'm upset now. What's wrong?"

"The nurse told me that you were probably pleasuring yourself or cheating on me while I was out of commission. Did you?"

"Honey, no. I didn't. I'm married to you. Therefore, the only person I will let pleasure me, is you."

I nodded, and started crying harder for some reason. He grabbed me faster than anything you can think of.

"Love, let me help you."

I set my face against his sweaty chest. "Sorry, I'm a wreck."

"Asenath, we just lost a baby, and we almost lost you. Maybe that was too soon for a move like that on my part."

"Darryl, I asked for it. It will be fine. But I still feel like a defective woman…like I won't be able to give you what you want for us…a family with kids that are half of each of us…"

"You are one of the most wonderful women. You are not defective. You're just…it was a freak accident. It was nothing, and there was nothing that could have been done. I love you. And the doctor repaired it. We have a second chance. Another chance to have a baby. A baby that is half of each of us. I love our children, but the fact is, well, I think another addition to this family would be a good thing."

"Darryl Sorrels, I agree with you. Love, I'm so very glad you chose me."

"Asenath, I wouldn't have it any other way."

I finished crying, and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

As I was up and about, Luke saw it fit to send me to Naboo to seek out the Gunguns and try to smooth things over.

It was an overall cushy mission, but it was needed to keep my mind of the lost baby, that we dubbed Anon for obvious reasons.

The meeting was a success. The Gunguns were happy to see an ambassador, and even though they were still angry, they listened to what I had to say rather nicely.

It was agreed that they would meet with representatives to create peace.

And thankfully, my body was working with me again, and not against me.


	25. Chapter 25

-CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR-

Weeks turned and normally resumed. We worked hard to keep order and to not worry about what might have been. Tobi turned three, Micah one, and Markus four. Our lives were going well.

Darryl and I maintained a healthy sex live and our relationship continued to blossom.

And time caught up with us.

When I was late, we were overjoyed at the prospect of having another child, but we were more careful and I immediately took to the idea of a doctor.

I scheduled the appointment, and Darryl went out and bought a pregnancy test. The essence told me, but he wanted to show his mother the test.

So, I followed the instructions on the box, and sure enough, there was a positive reading…this time, without Jin bringing up a coat hanger. Not even with Jin there.

My thoughts drifted to Jin and Arianna…I wondered how they were doing.

Darryl left to tell his mother, and told him to make sure that she knew not to say anything to the kids.

When we saw the doctor, he told us something that we were surprised to hear.

There were two individual fetal heartbeats.

Twins…five children…

"It's too soon to know the genders, but everything seems to be in order for now."

Darryl and I breathed sighs of relief.

At home, we kept things quiet…for at least eight weeks…until Markus noticed his hug good night felt different than usual.

We had to tell them then. Markus and Tobi squealed with delight. Micah could have cared less. He was occupied in a staring contest…with Tobi's stuffed Bantha.

They got even more excited when Darryl informed them that we were having twins.

I kept it from Luke for that long, too…because he would tell Han…who would tell Leia…who would tell the ENTIRE senate.

And, that is how it went, too. I told Luke…who told Han…who told Leia…who told the ENTIRE senate…while I was on guard duty for the second to last time for a while

Oh, the embarrassment of it all.

"Mrs. Solo-," I started later.

"Leia," she corrected.

"Leia, it wasn't the business of the senate."

"I'm just so happy for you and Darryl."

"Thank you, Leia."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

At home, the apartment was hot. Micah was crying, Markus was blaring music, and Tobi was nowhere to be seen.

Darryl was trying to make lunch for the crew.

"Darryl, try something else to keep them quiet. I'll cook."

"Thank you, honey."

I took over in the kitchen, and looked at the clock…

_Last guard duty soon…_

Darryl wasn't entirely competent in the cooking area. But, I was looking at an almost failed attempt at a Bantha meat and pasta.

_Darryl, how you torture me._

I pulled out the burnt rubbery bits of pasta, and shoved the half-raw meat into the oven.

_Poor Darryl. He's trying. Wait…there is only enough here for two…_

The light above me flashed several times.

Doorbell.

Mama Frida was there for the kids…except Tobi.

"Luke called me. He said Tobi can co-op guard with him. He's taking your post tonight, and will train her. He said that she could stay at the temple.

When the children were whisked away, Darryl told me he would be right back. He returned in his dress uniform.

Since he was all fancy, I followed suit, returning in an empire-wasted yellow gown, stolen from Leia's pile of get-rid-of clothes. I also unpinned my hair, so it hung down.

I rejoined my husband at the table, where he served me the salvaged meal.

"Honey, you didn't have to do this."

"We've been married for a year. I'd say we've done well. I'd thought I'd try to get us alone…three kids, two on the way, I'd say…"

"Darling, we are the most blessed people on this side of the galaxy."

We ate our supper quietly, small talking. I was feeling shy for some reason, and the physical tension was growing.

Then Darryl blurted out, "I want to bed you." He looked ashamed of himself, and he blushed.

"Then why don't you, dear?"

Darryl's face grew even redder.

"Because you are pregnant."

"Sweetheart, according to the medical texts, it's a healthy activity. Safe. We've been cleared, remember?"

"Then, angel, shall I?"

I nodded slightly.

He lifted me up from the seat, and carried me to our room. For the first time, I allowed him to remove my gown, and I undid him.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

All was fine…until 4 AM. I made for a mad dash to the toilet, and Darryl was right behind me, and was pulling my insanely long hair back, away from my gaping mouth.

The half-digested meal was regurgitated, and flushed. The cool tile on the floor felt so nice, I just collapsed onto it.

Darryl sat beside me and stroked my back. He pulled me further away from the toilet, and set us both against the wall.

"Welcome to the world of morning sickness, love," I whispered into his shoulder.

He hugged me gently.

"I'll be here every step of the way."

"But, we will have two, beautiful babies at the end."

"Asenath, I love you so much."

"I love you, Darryl."

I tucked my feet under the gown, and fell asleep in his arms.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mama Frida kept the children for two days (Luke kept Tobi). When we were one whole family again, we discussed new rooming needs.

"The boys will have to bunk together. Tobi will have her own room for now. We will find out the genders soon. When that happens, we can solidify the plans for housing," Darryl announced one night at dinner.

"And when will that be?" Markus asked.

"We will know the genders in a few more weeks," I assured him.

"Mommy, will I have to be by myself?" Tobi asked frightened.

"Maybe, honey. I could have two boys…two girls…one of each…"

The table became silent.

Then Darryl's comlink went nuts.

"Captain Sorrels to basecamp, on the double! Security breach!"

"Gotta go, honey. I love you guys. Be good and listen to your mother," he yelled as he bolted out the door, throwing on his uniform coat.

My heart sank when I realized I wouldn't be called unless it was an incredibly bad breach.

Not enough for me to get called up, but enough for us to get some news that made me sick: Captain Sorrels had been shot and was flirting with death.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mama Frida came down and helped me pack up the kids and get to the med center.

Luke was with Darryl and was helping him try and stay calm.

I immediately took Luke's place at my husband's side.

"Darryl, it's me."

Darryl was shaking in bitter agony, "Asenath, it hurts."

"I know, baby," I looked at his chest and stomach and watched blood seep out of the bandages.

"It wasn't a normal blaster, Asenath. It was one of the military proto-type guns…they cause more internal damage."

"Darryl, it's going to be okay…stay awake. The doctor here can help you."

"It hurts so bad…and I'm so tired."

"No. Don't sleep."

"No sleeping. I won't sleep."

"Miss, please step away. We're taking him to the O. R. now," the doctor stated.

I ran back up to Darryl to kiss him one last time.

"I love you, Darryl."

"I love you, Asenath."

As they were rolling him down the hall, I fell to my knees. Luke put his hands on my shoulders.

Luke then stepped in front of me and knelt also. Eye level. He raised his hand to my forehead for the first time in nearly fifteen years.

_"Asenath, Darryl will make it. I had a dream. He will survive. I promise."_

_ "What happened?"_

_ "I don't want to tell you."_

_ "Luke, tell me."_

_ "Jin was the breach."_

_ "No. Impossible."_

_ "Asenath, it was Jin, but he's not the one who shot Darryl. A boy with him did."_

My senses searched for Jin…Naboo.

"Luke, I have an appointment to make."

"What?"

"Stay with the children…I have to go knock someone off their block."


	26. Chapter 26

-CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE-

While flying to Naboo, my blood was boiling. But, the Gunguns would take him in. No doubt about that.

I was right. Jin met me at the edge of the Gungun swamp, but he backed up a few paces when he saw the rage in my eyes.

"Why did you shoot my husband?"

"I didn't. My apprentice, Quinn did."

"I don't give a whomprat's behind who. You let him!"

"I said to him "Can't shoot him, him, him, or her" referring to Luke, Han, Darryl, and Jaina. He thought I said can."

"My husband is dying!"

"Asenath-."

"We lost a baby and now my husband is to follow?"

"I forgot…"

I nodded, tears of anger streaming down my face. I ignited my weapon.

"Duel me for complete answers, and more promises."

"I won't fight you."

"You will if you have to defend yourself."

I came at him and shockingly met with a deep-red blade.

"Fine. Then we do this by my rules," Jin flipped into the lake behind me.

Jin automatically grew gills in deep water. I pulled out my aqua breather and put it in my mouth, ripping off my magnets and shoving them in my water-proof pouch, and dove after him.

We fought like animals, equally matched (what do you expect? We trained each other).

We were so deep into it, I wasn't paying attention to how much more oxygen my breather had.

I began to struggle for breath. I tried to get to the surface, but couldn't make it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jin pulled me out.

When I had recovered enough to speak, I hooked my magnets up, and spoke.

"Thank you. Again, you have managed to save me. You saved us."

"Us…What?"

"Jin, Darryl is half the reason I came. I'm pregnant."

"Again? Your second time?"

"Third…remember…"

"Asenath…"

"There was nothing that could have been done."

"No, Asenath, I could smell Darryl on you…I knew your egg had stopped in your tube. I should have warned you. I could smell your ovulation. I should have told you. I'm sorry."

"Jin, It's okay. Just…I can't lose my husband, too."

"He's strong. He'll make it. I just fought a pregnant woman. I'm so sorry."

"Jin, if I can forgive you, they will."

"They?"

I held up two fingers.

"Twins?"

I nodded.

"My best friend is having twins!"

Jin jumped up, and danced.

"Asenath, I haven't been so happy since I was high on my wedding night!"

"Oh my…"

"What are they?"

"We don't know yet."

"When?"

"In the next few weeks we will know."

"I need to ask you something."

"Go for it."

"Arianna wants to have the baby at home. I told her that she could, if you were the midwife."

"You want me to come to Mandalore when she goes into labor? That could be bad."

"No, more like come and stay with us for two weeks before her due date."

"We shall see. My goal is to make this pregnancy last 32 weeks. So, we'll have to keep playing by ear, huh?"

"Yeah. So, when do you find out?"

"Find out what?"

"The babies exactly."

"Two more visits…man you are pushy."

"Thinking about names yet?"

"Not really."

"I see."

"Well, until we know, we feel like there isn't a whole lot of good names will do."

"I guess that's true. I talked to Arianna earlier. We are having a girl…soon."

I smiled at him.

"She's going to have you wrapped around her little finger."

"Probably."

"Jin, you were so good to Tobi. I don't think there will be any problems with your parenting."

"No?"

"Well, maybe your dirty mouth."

"I already know. Arianna told me to watch my mouth, or she would personally drip acid on my tongue…a drop for every cuss word I spew in front of the baby."

"Arianna is my hero."

"You wouldn't have dared lay a finger on me."

"Precisely."

Jin smiled.

"So, you hold my wife as your idol?"

"Maybe."

"You're funny."

"Yeah…real funny."

"Asenath, I hope you can be our midwife."

"I hope so, too…Where's Quinn? Can I at least yell at him?"

"I locked him in the brig and no food for 48 to 72 hours. Only water."

"Ouch."

"He's a teen ager. Food is constantly being injested"

"Yeah…I would imagine so."

"I am truly sorry about him shooting Darryl."

"I wish I could say that it's okay. But it isn't."

"If you hadn't married Darryl, I think Luke would have."

"Jin, he's like 35 years older than me."

"So?"

I could choke at the thought.

"I love Darryl. I pray he makes it. If he doesn't, I don't know what I'll do."

"You'll come live with us."

"Jin…"

"I mean it."

"I don't know."

"That hurts."

"Jin, I don't know if I want my children under the same roof as the kid who murdered their father."

"He's not dead yet."

"That's true. But I mean that doesn't look good."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm just worried about him."

"Quinn will be punished. I wish he hadn't shot Darryl, at Luke, or any of the ones I pointed out. He needed to perform a security breech, and I figured he may as well start with the top."

"Yeah, that makes a lot of sense for a kid with no experience."

"Really?"

"NO!"

Jin smiled. "Sarcasm…never fails you, does it?"

"I learned from the best."

"Aye, that you did, lass."

"Jin, I need to get back to my husband."

"You probably need to."

Jin hugged me.

I hugged him back. I tried to put every feeling into that hug.

"May I slap the jerk who hurt my husband?"

"Be my guest."

I walked, angered, toward the brig.

He was a baby-faced kid. He was a Nemoidian.

I normally wouldn't have hit a child.

I slapped him. Hard. So hard, it hurt my hand."

"That was for my husband, you…you…animal!"

I regret to this day, laying a finger on him.

Quinn looked startled.

I was crying. Thinking about still upsets me sometimes.

I left the brig, gave one last nod to Jin, then took off to be with my love.


	27. Chapter 27

-CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX-

Darryl remained in limbo for several days. I left his side only to take care of the obvious needs. But I slept there. I wasn't going to leave him again.

I meditated there. I had to do something, training physically was out. Luke would have shot me dead if he knew about what I had done to Quinn.

Luke came every day to make sure I was alive and staying healthy for the babies. I was. But Luke made me eat in front of him anyway, so he knew I was getting foods that mattered.

Tobi worked hard and over hours at the temple to keep her mind off he daddy.

Luke told me she slept in the meditation rooms, only on his request. He said fatigue made her attacks more frequent, but she said training would help her overcame her spasms.

Tobi was my fighter. She was trying hard to be strong for Daddy.

Her strength mattered. Daddy made it through.

I was there the night his vitals took a jump for the better.

I immediately contacted the temple, Mama Frida and everyone who needed to be contacted for them to know that my husband was alive, and was going to make it.

And I sent Jin an encrypted message, letting him know that Quinn hadn't killed Darryl after all, but infected nerve damage upon the man.

Darryl would just not get to be on total active duty anymore…at least until his extensive therapy was complete

My husband was alive.

But, they were keeping him sedated so he wouldn't resist the muscle stretches that would be the most painful.

The day they allowed him to wake up, he was in agony. His movements were choppy and painful. I feared he would work himself into a fit, but he didn't.

They brought him pain killers, but they weren't helping. I kept telling him he could yell if he wanted to, but he refused to show his true agony in front of me.

I told him what I did to Quinn, and I saw a faint hint of a smile.

Then he unclenched his jaws and whispered, "That's my girl."

I couldn't help myself…I cried. Hard. My tears wouldn't stop falling.

"I'm not mad at Jin, honey," he whispered again.

"You have a heart of gold, Darryl, and the forgiveness of a saint."

"It wasn't Jin's fault. I heard him tell the boy to not shoot a select few of us."

"Thank the Force you heard him say that."

"What do you mean?"

"I pursued him to Naboo."

"You're pregnant."

"And I went after him anyway. I'm sorry. I was angry and wanted answers."

"I believe you. Jin is an okay guy. Obviously, Quinn is not."

"That's why I did what I did. I shouldn't have slapped him. I feel awful."

"Hon, you would have felt bad if you snapped harshly at a puppy. He wasn't a puppy."

"No, he was a boy."

"Honey, we have to talk later. This hurts badly."

"Oh, yeah. I love you, angel."

He gave me one last smile before he passed out from pain.

Luke watched and heard the conversation.

"You slapped the kid?"

"Yeah. I know I shouldn't have."

"Let's just call it pregnancy hormones and say that the slapping was uncontrollable."

"Thanks, Luke."

"Asenath, I'm here to help you. I wish you hadn't, but you did, so we must smile and nod. You are one of the best. Just watch the mistakes you make."

"Yes, sir."

"You should be able to tell the genders of the twins soon."

"That's right…tomorrow."

"Well, have you guys thought of names?"

"Not yet."

"Do you want boys or girls?"

"I don't know. I don't really care. Whatever the Force gives us, is fine."

"That's a true Jedi answer."

"I believe I am a Jedi, Grandmaster Skywalker."

"That you are."

"What will my first mission after the twins?"

"Probably going to make sure the Gunguns are on the same page regarding peace."

"I want to go to Kamino."

Luke said nothing.

"Luke, I think-."

"Asenath, they barely let me land last time. They want nothing to do with us."

"Yeah, but to spare my family pain, and prevent my husband from fighting in a war, I think they would listen to a young mother, pleading for peace, and carrying an appeasement plan."

"On that, we shall have to see. But, I have a confession to make."

"Luke, we all have secrets. If you don't want me to go, I understand."

"No…I was going to ask for your hand before you met Darryl. But, you love him. I see that now. I feel bad for even…and…now…"

"Luke, if I had not met Darryl, I would have married you. If he had died, I would have accepted then, too. But, that would also look wrong. You are practically my father."

Luke remained silent.

"But You would have married me."

"Yes. I know losing Mara killed you. You yearned for the flesh of a woman. I do love you. But, Darryl is my husband. IJ love him differently. We would have wed for all the wrong reasons on both sides. I think there is another woman for you."

"Who wants this old Jedi?"

"Try Mama Frida."

"The woman who hates you?"

"She doesn't anymore. She's about your age. You could at least give her a try."

"I will, but she hates Jedi."

"She hates the Jedi under the old order. You fashioned the new order."

"That's true."

"You could prove to her you are her hero…you aren't a slob, you are kind, gentle…you could win her over easily."

"The question is: do I want to?"

"Yes. She would enjoy it."

"Darryl's mom?"

"Yes."

"I'll think on it."

"Luke, it would be good for you."

"I will see her to make you happy. Is Darryl okay with it?"

"He'll be fine. We really love you and her. She's lonely. You're lonely. I think it's perfect."

Luke walked away, and called Mama Frida on the way out.

I put on a sickening smile.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I worked it out with Leia that 3PO would stay with the kids while Luke and Mama went out.

Luke came to Darryl's hospital room the next day, wearing a crumpled uniform and unruly hair.

"Too much honey-wine. That woman has fire in her loins. No questions."

Darryl was awake and tried to laugh, only to let out a grunt of pain.

"My mom? I'm having a hard time picturing my mom bedding anyone."

"And I'm having a hard time picturing Luke bedding anyone."

Then we both blushed, and Luke pretended to be offended…he was making a poor effort.

"Well, do you like her?"

Luke knew he had to answer Darryl.

"I do like her. I like her a lot."

"Will you take her out again?"

"I think I will."

Luke dreamily turned and left.

Mama Frida called on hololink moments later.

_"Luke is a perfect gentleman. I saw no issues at all with this man."_

_ "Mama, did you have fun?" _ Darryl asked.

_"That man has fire in his loins…just like your papa."_

We looked at each other, blushed, then fought to keep strait faces.

_"And the children are just fine. But I think they like that droid a little too much. And Tobi, poor angel, came home and has been sleeping on the couch since last night."_

_ "Mama, did you drink honey wine last night? I mean…what happened?"_

_ "Well, we did have a few drinks. We were at my house. He was too drunk to leave. We were both drunk. We started kissing and that was that. We are adults, you know."_

I was biting the insides of my mouth to keep calm.

_"Mama, maybe you need to go back to sleep."_

_ "Well, I needed to check on my baby. And you look fine to me. I will go."_

_ "Thanks, Mama."_

_ "Take good care of my Darryl, Asenath."_

_ "I will Mama. Get some rest."_

After she signed off, Darryl and I looked at each other, and burst into fits of giggles.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The doctor cleared me to go on one last vacation.

I never said where we were going. Or what we were doing.

I brought my whole family, since Darryl was on a break from his injuries.

Inside Jin's home, he and Arianna slept in their room. Micah, now slept in his play pen on the floor in the guest room with Darryl and I, and Tobi and Markus slept weirdly on the couch. Don't ask me how. I don't know.

Arianna grew to trust me with her and the baby. Jin already trusted me.

When Arianna's water broke, I confined the still slightly incapacitated Darryl to our room with Markus and Micah. Tobi wanted to help me, and after a small discussion between Arianna, Jin, Darryl, and me, we agreed she could.

Arianna progresses slowly through her labor. I told Tobi and Jin to run a warm bath in the tub to help ease her pains, and the heat would help her muscles loosen a bit.

After she was in the tub, her labor progressed faster.

I persuaded her to remain in the tub to deliver, because the water seemed to help her. She agreed.

Jin was a nervous wreck before she started pushing. He could have made a ditch in the floor from pacing so if Tobi hadn't of made Bantha eyes at him to ask him to sit and hold her for a few minutes.

"Jin, these things take time. Pacing won't help," I encouraged him gently.

"When Tobi was born, I sat on the floor outside the room and meditated. Well, Tobi wasn't something I helped create, though."

I felt myself flinch slightly.

Jin saw it. So did Arianna.

"Jin, that was mean. Apologize to her."

Jin made a mumbled apology.

The bathing room remained silent, save the moans from Arianna's mouth to cope with the pain.

I leaned in to check her cervix, and she was at the appointed 10 centimeters to start pushing.

"Mr. Motorashi, take your wife's hand. Tobi, be ready to hand me what I need."

"Yes, Mother."

When Arianna started pushing, Jin went from nervous to ecstatic. He encouraged his wife, and Tobi proved to be a wonderful medical helper.

At 4 AM, Makani Fone Motorashi was born, weighing a solid eight pounds.

Darryl was still up, but Markus and Micah were passed out. I curled up into Darryl's open arms, and fell asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next day, I examined Arianna and Makani one last time for good measure.

Darryl prepped our small cruiser for leave, after tearful goodbyes.

But Jin gave his usual warnings and gave Tobi an extra-long hug. He also whispered something in her ear that made her give an incredibly serious nod.


	28. Chapter 28

-CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN-

The day my labors began, I had just cleared 34 weeks, two weeks longer than was required.

I was alone in the house with Markus and Micah. Darryl was back to work, and Tobi was with Luke, training hard for her age.

I knew the feeling right away.

"Markus!" I yelled.

He came running into the sitting room.

"Run to the temple. Get Luke and Tobi. Tell Luke the babies are coming. He can get Darryl out and to the clinic. Bring Tobi back with you."

Markus wasted no time in getting out the door.

Micah sensed my pain. He whimpered quietly, and crawled to me.

I picked him up and started rocking him back and forth to comfort him and ease the contraction.

I couldn't take myself to the clinic. I called the clinic emergency and they sent a transport for me. Luke could handle the kids in the waiting room. These pains were much more intense than Tobi's were.

The trip was short, and once I was settled with the implants off (and my family was squared away with Luke), Darryl came in.

_"Hon, are you okay?"_

I nodded and tried to reach out with the Force to detach myself from the pain.

Darryl looked concerned. I had had my eyes closed for a long time.

_"Really, I'm fine. That was just a long one."_

He nodded.

But as the contractions grew even more painful, the harder it became to concentrate on the Force for the pain relief. Darryl tried his best to help me, but it only proved to annoy.

When I had been in active labor for eight hours, I was struck again with the terror that I had felt with Tobi. Not mine. Theirs.

Concentrating on them within the Force, and trying to comfort their fragile minds was no easy task. But they were slowly trusting me, and listening to my reasoning.

I was hit with a sudden wave of pressure as one dropped into the position to come.

_"Darryl, get the doctor. It's one of them. They are coming."_

Darryl ran. He was back right away.

He grabbed my hand and pulled one of my legs back. A random nurse had the other one.

Luke appeared in doorway. How embarrassing.

_"Tobi wants to come in and help, Asenath. She says she promised Jin she would."_

I nodded. Tobi ran in and took the place of the nurse. Her presence was so comforting, but I knew she was little, and she could tire out.

_"Are you sure, love?"_

She gave a firm nod.

I waited for my next contraction to try and push out the first baby.

It took twenty minutes to push out our little boy.

I rested my head back during a temporary relief of pain.

It was a short break.

They took the boy right away, and awaited the second baby.

There was a slight problem. It wanted to come out butt-first.

The doctor offered to try and turn her, but I said no. it would be harder to push out, but it was theoretically safe and doable.

About thirty minutes, there was our little girl. She wasn't breathing. But she was alertish, with a look of "WOW that was weird" face. They whisked her away faster than you could say Obi-Wan Kenobi.

They answered no questions as the doctor helped me expel what needed to be expelled.

Darryl, Tobi, and I all huddled in a fearful snuggle.

Luke came in with our other two children.

I put my magnets back on and told Markus and Micah they had a new brother and sister.

"How are they?"

"We don't know yet, honey."

I made eye-contact with Luke, letting him know that the outlook was possibly a grim one.

He nodded.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A nurse came in and gave us word that the babies were stable, but the girl was pretty bad off, and needed emergency surgery on her heart and back.

I could only nod in shock.

"And we need their names," the nurse said as she left the room.

"How about we name them the way we named Micah?" Darryl asked.

I nodded. "You start with the boy."

"Zerrubbabel."

"Obed."

"Crispus."

"Sorrels."

"Okay. Now you start with the girl."

"Zephath," I started.

"Obil."

"Canaan."

"Sorrels." He finished.

I smiled and fought tears, reaching out to calm myself in the Force.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The nurse came back later with the certificates. We gave the names of the children.

Zephath was taken in for surgery immediately after we gave the word.

She was in the OR for hours. They take the NICU surgery very seriously.

When they sent word of success, Darryl and I were relieved. But but of them still hung in limbo for the time being. We didn't care. They were here for now. And that was all that mattered to us. we would cherish them.

My two babies…his babies…our babies…but we had each other. When all would fade, our love would stand. Our children would tell of our love. And their children would know. And so would theirs.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Luke kept the kids at home with Mama Frida, so Darryl and I could stay near the twins.

As Rube and Zeph continued to improve, the more we felt comfortable leaving them for longer stints at the clinic.

All the stress tempted me to begin with the knives again, but I fought the temptation.

Rube came home first. Our boy was healthy, and we had Luke come down to see him.

Zeph was still in need of attention. But they wanted my milk for her. I had to go every day and feed her, and pump for the hospital to keep her through the night.

Rube kept my breasts at bay all night. He nursed hungrily every two hours on the dot.

Zeph was having trouble bottle feeding. She preferred my breast to a rubber piece. But I couldn't live there at the clinic with her. But she would eventually take with the nurses prodding her to do so. But she was a stubborn little girl.

Zeph improved so slowly, but she eventually came home as well.

Luke came to see her when she came home.

Both were definitely Force sensitive, and were developing the same skills Tobi had at first. They were alert and focused. Zeph was a daddy's girl, and rube was a mama's boy. They tolerated the other parent.

We got a not from Arianna and Jin, thanking us and congratulating us on the twins, and such. I sent our thanks, and their birth statistics.

Tobi took Zeph under her wing, talked to her, bottle fed her, and helped change her diapers.

Markus took care of Rube, and tried to teach him what he understood about life.

Obviously, Rube had no interest in all of these "wonders" that Markus had to show.

But both children progressed nicely, and our home continued to be a happy one.


	29. Chapter 29

-CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT-

"Asenath, we need you to go to Naboo again," Luke sighed.

"What's going on?"

"Small Gungun uprising against the humans in Theed, claiming to be being treated unfairly."

"Of course…the recent election of the King."

"So, you'll need to stop in Theed in addition to Oonta Gunga.

"Of course, Master."

"Why am I so tired?" Luke suddenly asked heavily.

"Maybe because a certain Mrs. Sorrels has been keeping you out later than she should."

"Well…yes."

"Ooh."

"I think I love her. I want to take that next step, and marry her."

"Then do it!"

"I'm afraid of what Ben will say. You see, he isn't keen on her for a step mother…or Frida for that matter."

"Ben is a grown man, and is involved with a sith chick. You are a single, hot, older man. She is a single, pretty, older woman. Ben can't make choices for you."

"But he's my son, and- he's involved with a sith chick?"  
"Oh…look, Ben and I aren't as close as we once were, but we talk some."

"Fine, he's coming with you on your next mission! You are to try and talk him out of this sith chick!"

"Stop that! I shouldn't have called her that. I thought you knew about her."

"Stop yelling."

"Okay."

"You haven't been alone with Ben almost since Jin came! But he sort of cut you off. I saw that. He didn't care for Jin, and Jin is older, so he felt threatened, even though you tried to include him."

"He did push me away, but it might have been for the best"

"Maybe. He couldn't have helped you…"

"No, probably not. But, I love Tobi. And we do have Jin. And, he isn't perfect, but I know he tries, and he values your opinion."

"He may value my opinion, but he's still a rebel."

"And a friend. And a father. And a husband. And a person. Yes, he's a rebel, but he's a man. That is just how he is. You can't change him."

"I suppose you are right."

"I am. But if you wish for Ben to come with me, he can, but I'm not quite sure what you are trying to accomplish by forcing him to do so."

"I'm trying to restore your friendship. You used to have a beautiful thing. And I miss that. Mara and I would get a kick out of watching you two, and how he would try to help train you on the side."

"I won't try to dissuade him of the girl. But to try and understand your wanted marriage to Frida."

"Thank you."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

A few weeks later, Ben and I were on our way to Shili to dissuade a Togruta uprising.

The flight started out in a painfully awkward silence.

But he started conversation.

"So, how are the kids?"

"They're good. Tobi started some more difficult exercises under Luke's supervision."

"When will she get a master?"

"In a few years."

"I was thinking…about requesting her as my padawan learner."

"That's wonderful! She is fond of your fighting style. She is constantly making comments about it. She likes you, too. I won't tell her."

"Good. I like her. She's a good kid. She reminds me what I used to imagine you might have been like before the abuse at the Hutt's Palaces."

"She kind of is, I guess. But I'm going to make sure it stays that way."

Silence…

"So, Ben, how's your girl?"

"She's good."

"What would you say if I told you that Luke wanted to get married again?"

"Good for him. Who?"

"Frida."

"Not good. I don't want a step mother."

"What's wrong with Frida? You know that they already…they…you know…"

"Yes."

"So, what's the big deal? They love each other!"

"Frida isn't mom, and I don't…I'm not fond of Frida."

"But you are denying Luke, your father, the one who helped give you life, happiness."

"I think Frida isn't his type, and that it is a phase that will pass."

"What's wrong?"

"She's deaf."

"I'm deaf…"

"You don't stick to sign only."

"What?"

"I've always struggled with sign, and she spends half her conversations with me correcting my signs. The other half, she is much too serious for my taste, getting involved with my private life."

"Ben…"

"And I know Dad is trying to renew our old friendship, but when Jin came in, you identified with him. I didn't fit in, anywhere there. So I didn't like it when you two tried to include me in your games…it made me feel like I was alone."

"Ben, you were my first friend here. It hurt when you shoved me away so hard."

"Well, you didn't show it after the first few refusals where you cried. Then you only sulked."

"I thought you hated me, so I finally just quit asking."

"Well, you shouldn't have. I was angry with Jin. Not you. Maybe I should have specified that."

"You should have."

"Jin was just a huge jerk to take you away from me."

"No…he wasn't."

"He's why you had Tobi."

"That wasn't his fault."

"I would have woken up to save you."

Ben was right. He probably would have woken up.

"You may have woken up, but the facts still remain. I love Tobi. I love her very much. But we were the best of friends. And if I hadn't married Darryl, I would have married your dad."

"Eww."

"Exactly. And it would hve been for the wrong reasons on both sides of the equation."

"Dad…with Frida…Mom would turn over in her grave."

"Mara would just want Luke to be happy. Ben, Luke isn't happy now. He hasn't married her, because of you. He knows you don't like Frida. And she corrects you because she cares. She wants to see your sign improve…so you can communicate."

"And, as I said, she's too serious."

"Let's take away your husband so suddenly. Then we'll see how much of a creature of happiness you are."

"My husband?"

"Okay…your girlfriend."

"I can see where you are coming from."

"She's had a rough life, Ben."

Ben nodded.

"Luke is a good man. Frida is a good woman."

"You are probably right."

"Now, when are you and sith chick gonna get hitched?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"It'll probably be a shotgun wedding."

"Why do all my friends want to get their junk cut off before they marry?"

"Well, she's a sith. But, unlike Jin, I want to be in charge. Not have a controlling woman over me."

"Jin likes a controlling woman. I can't deny that."

"How are he and Arianna, anyway?"

"Okay. Arianna said the baby has Jin wrapped around her finger."

"I Bet."

"Yeah. Tobi had him wrapped around her finger, too."

"I remember."

"Muhahahah."

"What?"

"I just remember when we both fought your father."

"That was fun."

"Oh, yeah. Ben, you were absolutely brilliant that day."

"You were the one that took him down, so to speak."

"Eh, that was luck."

"Good luck. Your deafness paid off then. You had to use your other senses to defeat him."

"Yeah…I guess so."

"I know so. You were well connected to the Force then."

"I disconnected the vice. My implants were preventing me from focusing on the battle at hand. So I unplugged them. That's all."

"Dad can be cutting, but he always apologizes in the end."

"Yeah. I think it's sweet and cute."

"Yeah, but I know that he will always be there for us."

"Yep!"


	30. Chapter 30

-CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE-

My children were growing strong. They played happily with each other, but also found time for their studies.

Markus started school. He was well liked, and was making friends, quite easily. Tobi was a gifted youngling. Luke often commented on her abilities. I was proud of my girl.

Micah was still trying to eat things he shouldn't…like bugs…dust bunnies…pens…pencils…credits…soap. But he was a happy baby toddler.

Rube was chubby and cheerful, the always optimist; the family's Panglossian. Oh, how we were going to clash.

Zeph was little Miss Negativity. She was quiet, and always seemed to be attracted to the darker side of life…not sith-like, but darker. We were going to get along better.

But, they were all doing well.

One night, Darryl came stumbling through the door. He had a black eye, and was bleeding from a cut on his ear.

"I'm alright, Asenath."

"Kids, go to Grandma's."

Once the kids had gone up, I could inspect my husband's wounds. I gingerly lifted his uniform shirt. He was peppered with bruises.

"Who did this to you?"

"Guess. The same person who wounded me before."

"Quinn…"

"Yep."

"Something tells me he's going to hang around until he's accomplished much worse," I muttered.

"But he's not under Jin's control anymore."

"He's on the war path. I slapped him. You didn't die. Jin kicked him out. He's mad."

"But what could he do? Jin would help you skin him alive if he dared to do anything worse against us."

"Darryl, I know that and you know that. Jin knows that. But Quinn doesn't get that he'd have a whole army of people and Gunguns after him."

"Asenath, I'm not so sure."

"Darryl, I know that we aren't as safe as we once were here, even with all the added protection we got when we got married."

"Jin is on our side. He won't leave it."

"I know."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Since nothing major has to be addressed here, I say we speed ahead three years.

The twins were happy three year olds. Micah was four, still showing no signs of his sith past. Tobi was six. She was the most talented six-year-old Luke had ever seen.

Markus was now eight. He was smart. He could get all his homework done in 15 minutes, and make air-tight battle schematics for hours. He would then present his favorites to Darryl, who would then bring his General home for dinner and show them off. If the General liked them, he would buy them off of Markus. Markus had a pretty nice income from those.

But the bliss was not to last.

One morning, I awoke to my comlink going nuts.

"Jedi Knight Sorrels."

"Makani is gone!"

"Jin?"

"She's gone!"

Arianna was in hysterics in the back ground.

Darryl ran from the room to check on our kids.

He let loose a blood curdling yell of fury.

I knew they were all gone.

He came back clutching the stuffed Bantha that had once been mine.

"Asenath, Arianna and I are suiting up. Are you two in?"

I looked to my husband. He gave a single firm nod.

"We're in. What about Luke?"

"Yes. No. No. Luke shouldn't get involved in a battle that isn't his fight."

"We'll suit up."

"Asenath, we will pick you guys up. I have good feeling of where to find these people."

"Quinn, yes, but who else?"

"Boba Fett."

"Boba Fett? Boba Fett? How?"

"He took Quinn to train after I kicked Quinn out. Fett hates us, and Quinn hates us and seeks revenge, and with that failed attempt on Darryl…"

"How do you know about the beating?"

"Hello? I'm a bounty hunter, too. We share stories! I just happened to over-hear his tale in a cantina."

"Grr! That pig will pay for laying a finger on my husband and my kids."

"I second that emotion."

"Darryl, I shall be waiting for you and Arianna. We want our kids back! And we shall get them back!"

"Amen."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Once Jin and I were a reunited, the feeling of mutual purpose was palpable, healing our minor rifts.

It was almost as if Darryl and Arianna knew not to speak.

Jin's eyes were fading from the deep Skywalker blue, to a yellow anger. I could feel my heart growing numb with the Force to keep me focused. Secured in SLAVE I, we all thought about how we were going to get our kids back.

As we approached Mandalore, I could feel Tobi. But she felt calm. I figured she was meditating on the situation. The other four were asleep. Their dreams were not restful, but fearful.

When we landed into the port on Mandalore, I paid with marked credits to keep a trail in case something happened to us.

We had a planet to cover. But moments after, a ship weith all six kids Force signatures took off into the Mandalorian atmosphere."

Jin and I glared at each other.

"Korriban," we growled in unison.

Darryl went rigid.

As we were leaving, the port guard stared to ask something, but I hushed him.

As we departed the atmosphere, Jin and I started in with some small talk.

But we couldn't help it, and we were chatting like old times.

As we reached the Korribani surface, my blood ran cold. We would be back, once again, to my only fear. My fear of men. The fear of rape. My two girls and Jin's girl. Here. On this planet, the epitome of scum, and with two men.

But I knew Boba Fett wouldn't touch a child wrong. He wasn't that type of man. Quinn, I had my doubts about.

If he even lay one finger on her in the wrong way, he was going to die.

And just my luck, the very same port keeper was there.

"Payment?" I sneered.

I paid him.

"Have a pleasant day."

Jin and I headed in the direction we had taken six years before.

And we managed to get to the exact same clearing that we had the habit to stop at. But this time, we had tracked the children here.

My eyes darted to the cave. My cave. The one where my attacker had become Tobi's father.

But my kids were in there. I looked at Jin with grim understanding.

"Arianna and I will lead. Asenath, you and Darryl follow."

"Gladly," I muttered.

As we entered the lair, the entire place seemed to radiate evil.

Just outside of the room, Jin hushed us.

I fought the sick feeling in my stomach, and we charged in.

In the middle of the floor were the remains of the man who donated DNA to Tobi's existence.

The children were crawling all over Quinn, who seemed to be at his wit's end.

Upon seeing their parents, they ran to us, just before Jin became Death's reaper.

"Take the kids," Quinn begged.

Quinn began to levitate.

"No! Please!" he groveled.

"Jin! We have the kids, let's go!"

He ignored me. His spell wouldn't be easily broken.

I gently touched his arm. "Jin?"

Jin smacked me across the face. Hard. My teeth had gashed my teeth, and I could heavily taste iron.

"Darryl, Arianna, get the kids out! They don't want to see this!"

Arianna picked up Makani and ran. Darryl looked ready to attack Jin for hitting me.

"Darryl, nothing can stop him! I've experienced this before!"

The sting on my cheek was still very present, but time was nearly up.

Quinn was screaming his head off. He was being pressed by invisible weight form all directions and would implode like the other guy.

"Kids, plug your ears and hide your eyes."

Surprisingly all five did as they were told.

Darryl was transfixed on the tortured, mangled Quinn.

I looked toward the sight.

Quinn imploded into a burst of guts and blood.

Jin immediately passed out.

I took the kids out, while Darryl stayed with the unconscious Jin.

Once outside the cave and in the clearing, Tobi spoke. The dead person in there…he was my father, wasn't he?"

I looked at her sorrowful face.

"Did the Force tell you that?"

She nodded.

"Yes. But you probably don't remember that I told you about this, so I will tell you again. That man didn't love me. He hurt me. And he didn't know that he made you. But he was a bad man. Darryl is a good man, and he loves you very, very much."

"I know. But I hate him. Not Darryl, but my father."

"Don't hate him. I don't. Because of him, I have you. I love you, and I don't know how I would live without you."

"I love you, too, Mom."

I hugged her.

Arianna was sitting on the ground, Makani in her lap.

I looked over and made eye contact with Arianna.

She looked scared. I knew it was of Jin. (She was the one who was in charge, lest ye forget so soon).

But, I had seen this (news coverage…I had been passed out last time he had done this possessed) before. There was no way to snap him out of it.

"He hit you."

"Yeah."

"You seem so calm about it."

"I sorta knew something was gonna happen. This was not a one-time thing."

"I don't understand."

"Nothing can break him from those trances. I interrupted him, so I knew something could happen. But this cut will heal with treatment. Just like the bruise he gave me fourteen years ago. That was quite a shiner."

"What?"

"Makani and Arianna, kids, listen close. I started my first mission with Han Solo, guarding him on a diplomatic mission to Mandalore…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Darryl and Jin came into the clearing, Jin first hugged his wife and daughter.

Then he hugged me. It was the kind of hug that said it all.

Then, he stepped back and whispered, "I'm so, so very sorry."

"Jin, you're fine. I'm the one who took the risk of touching you in that state."

"Asenath, I've hurt you too many times."

"Jin…"

"No. I'm sorry doesn't even begin to cut how bad I feel."

"Please don't worry about it."

"But I will."

"Jin, need I remind you that hand and I kidnapped you from Mandalore. I think I deserve a slap in the face every once-in-a-while."

Jin said nothing.

"Really, Jin, no hard feelings."

I offered him my hand. He gently took it.

"I think we need to go home and meet with Luke. All ten of us," Jin moaned gently, but winked when he said ten.

"As you wish, Jin."

We all managed to pile in the five seated vehicle. Markus and Tobi managed to share with Micah on his lap, poor kid, Makani was on Arianna's lap, and Zeph on Darryl's and Rube on mine. But the kids were soon restless from excitement, so I let them in countless rounds of "Wooly Bantha", "Old Man from Naboo", and "The Water Buffalo Song" all the way back to Coruscant.

Once close, Tobi commed Luke to come to the Apartment.

And he was there, waitin on us.

The kids all looked exhausted. They all headed to their beds, but Makani looked around clueless. I led her to Tobi's bed. Tobi happily moved over to accommodate her.

Once alone with Luke, the whole story in all four views poured out, while Darryl put stitches in my mouth.

He listened to everybody, sat for a few minutes, then pulled up the old news coverage on his data pad.

"Arianna Ari On, this is your husband and his accident with your uncle."

She watched the old footage in utter shock as Jin pulled the full size ships from the atmosphere to the ground, and saw the one that got away.

"And that one was carrying Tobi's sperm donor," Jin hissed with deep contempt.

"Jin, forgive him. I have."

"Sorry for the vulgarity, Asenath."

Arianna seemed to be in awe of her husband's power.

"Arianna, it may seem like a shock, but that is not Jin making those choices. A higher power was controlling him. As was the same today."

"So like in that footage was today. The possession, that even you can't understand?"

Luke nodded gravely.

The silence hung in the air, and made our ears buzz loudly.

"Arianna, please don't be frightened," Jin mumbled submissively.

Arianna turned and smacked him.

"Me? Scared of you? Don't make me laugh. I'm the one in charge here!"

Jin immediately humbled himself.

"Yes, dearest."

"Don't make me use the Ysalamir collar!"

Jin's eyes lit up at the prospect.

"Jin, take your sick masochistic sex out of my apartment," I moaned.

"Sorry, Asenath. Many apologies Master Skywalker…Darryl…" Jin mumbled in embarrassment.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jin and Arianna took Darryl's and my bed, and we slept on the pullout in the sitting room. Not the best sleep in the world, but still restful.

Our guests cooked breakfast. It was sweet of them, but I can be anal about my kitchen…which Jin knew.

The even cleaned the dishes and put them up.

But they couldn't stay much longer than that. Jin was public enemy no. 1 after all. (And who knew Makani was so much like her father in the morning department)?

But once our houseguests were gone, I remembered our apartment wasn't as secure as we had once believed. The children gone as we had slept, trusting our security measures that we had added.

Luke came back.

"I've got some bad news."

"What?"

"You guys have to vacate the planet until further notice."

"Why?"

"Boba Fett wants to kill you. He made a public statement. He…hacked the HoloNet. Big deal."

I nodded and Luke helped us pack enough for an extended trip to Naboo.

"Why Naboo?" Darryl asked.

"Free housing. My old one…"

Darryl gave me an understanding glance.

"But it needs to be fixed up a bit. The place was falling apart last time I scouted it."

Darryl stood, deep in thought.

"I'm nervous about going."

"Don't be. There are enough rooms for all of us. Tobi and Zeph and have my old room, Markus can have his own, and Micah and Rube can share. You and I can share my dad's room."

Luke grinned in embarrassment.

"You'll all be fine there."

"I hope so…"

"Their government has been informed. Upon arrival, the Queen will summon you. She wants to go over some information. Pack up some formal gear for all of you. Asenath, I know one of your best gowns is your wedding gown. Take that…it still fits, right?"

"Well, I'll have to go check."

I found it right away.

I slipped it on. I actually fit in it. It still looked good, and breast feeding paid off. It fit better in the chest than it did before.

My hair was still up, but I figured I'd let it alone, since it still hadn't been cut. But, when I got to Naboo, I would. It swept the floor, and soon, it would only be past my butt.

As I stepped out, both men did a double take.

"Not all women can get their figure back… I mumbled in aggravation.

"Take it, please…" Darryl begged.

"I will. Among other things. And I'm bringing two of Leia's discards.

Luke immediately picked up on "other things" and ducked out. "Be ready by the end of the hour."

"What's eating him?"

"I think he's nervous about Boba Fett and what goes on in women's heads."

Darryl looked utterly confused, but decided not to pry with my meaning.

We were ready by the end of the hour to escape to Naboo.


	31. Chapter 31

-CHAPTER THIRTY-

"As long as your family is hiding here, you are more than welcome to attend social events. Your children included," the Queen and her court welcomed us to Naboo and the Palace in Theed.

The kids were in awe of the color green. But, remember, they hadn't seen it on a planet surface before. Naboo had grass, trees, other plants, animals, and well…nature.

At first look, the house seemed incredibly forlorn. The door was still rotting, the floors were now just stone, and all the carpet was eaten away.

"You were born here?" Tobi whispered.

"Yes. Well, let's get everyone settled in their rooms."

As was said, everyone was in their appointed rooms.

I then handed my husband a pair of scissors.

"What are these for?"

"You are going to cut my hair to here," I indicated the bottom of my butt.

"But your hair…"

"Some of it needs to go."

Darryl nodded. He cut it, evened it up the best he could, then gave a heavy sigh.

"Honey, it's only hair," I muttered, a tad sad myself.

"What's wrong?"

"I haven't cut my hair since I got these cochlear implants…and not it's gone."

He smiled gently.

"What event at the palace is first?" he changed the subject.

"Breakfast. And it is late now…I thought we could just…take advantage of the kids being asleep."

Darryl immediately caught onto my meaning, but gently refused, for a good reason: he felt nauseous.

I myself was feeling a bit out of whack.

Once we were settled in for the night, Tobi appeared at the door.

"Mama, your old room is nice, but a bit cold. Could Zeph and I please have an extra blanket?"

"Of course, darling."

Once they were settled again, Darryl drifted to sleep.

But I was laying on the same side my father slept on, was restless.

_My father slept here. HERE! He slept with my mother. I might have been born here…she might have died here. My mother…I didn't know her…but I know Daddy loved her very much._

My mind swirled with these thoughts until I did fall into a light, fitful sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Morning came all too soon. We all dressed in nicer (not formal) clothing, then took the short walk to Theed.

Breakfast was a traditional Nubian breakfast, but getting the twins to try some of the more unusual choices without offending her Majesty was quite a bit harder than I had expected it to be.

But the Queen and her children seemed to understand their restlessness…and pickiness…

After a while, she sent her brood and mine out to play in the courtyards, so we could talk.

"You are welcome to say here. But there is the matter of your father's home and property.

"What?"

"He left you the estate. But I own the land it is on."

My heart began to sink, "Oh."

"But, here is the deed. I will pay for the repairs as well. Just think of it as a welcome home gift."

"Your Majesty…thank you!"

"You need to come visit more often."

"Of course, your Majesty. But, what of when I am gone?"

"It will be up kept. I see you still have not recognized me, but you were so small, I am not entirely surprised."

"I'm afraid not."

"Your cousin, Paquette!"

"Paquette! I'd forgotten!"

"Yes. Mom and Dad lost the custody battle against the Hutts, so you had to go with them…"

"And now you are Queen. I'm happy for you."

"And you are a big bad Jedi."

"Oh, yeah…real bad…You know, as a person at your height of authority, the reason we are here. The kids don't know you, and I doubt they will understand. We are being hunted by Boba Fett."

"Yes. Boba Fett's message was seen even here."

"So you know then why here is best."

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"I expect you will be coming to the ball tomorrow night."

"Only if you want us to."

"I do, Very much so."

"Even the children?"

"Yes. Even the children."

"You don't know how wild they can get."

"Don't worry. My children will keep them company. Mine get over active at events such as these. They will be the leaders in mischief or mayhem."

"Okay. Anything you say."

"Just be at the palace by, as you would say, seventeen hundred hours."

"I'm sorry about not coming around more often. I really like it here."

"You are a Jedi with duties. I am a Queen with duties. We are good."

I smiled, and we soon parted company.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Once home, the kids were bugging us to do something out of pure boredom. I knew they thought this was some vacation of sorts, instead of a place to lay low for a while.

I also knew we needed food, so I had them change into some casual, play clothes really, and we set off for the market place.

It was incredibly easy to blend in there. People everywhere. I had never been so relieved that my children were not leash children.

Darryl had Rube on his shoulders and Micah on his arm. I had Zeph on my back, and was holding hands with Tobi, who was holding hands with Markus.

Darryl and I had already agreed upon going to a lake that afternoon. There was one behind the house, about a mile out. It was a pretty good size, with an excellent view of Theed. I was glad to not absolutely have to see the Gunguns on business while in town.

We made sure to get enough food for about two weeks, to limit the time spent out of the house and in the open. I was hoping part of the lack was still covered with shading from thick, full, trees.

The kids seemed disappointed when we went back home to put our supplies away, and Darryl started making lunch. But then they saw him put it all in a pack. We then set out for the lake.

The kids went nuts when they saw the crystalline surface of the water.

Markus ran and jumped in. Micah walked in about knee deep (for him) and started splashing around, slowly moving further out. The twins found a spot about knee deep, sat down, then started a splashing war.

Tobi still stood by us.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"This isn't a vacation, is it?"

"No."

"What's going on?"

"We are hiding from Boba Fett."

"Why?"

"He wants us to suffer for killing Quinn. You understand that, right?"

"Yes."

"We did this to protect you,to protect your brothers, and sister."

"And Daddy, too. A Jedi isn't concerned with his/her own life."

"That's right. If anything, happened to you, I would be devastated. I love you so much. We should be safe here. Which is why we have to get all of us together for a family meeting."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Alright, everyone here is to start responding to an alias, or false name," I told the kids.

"What?" Markus asked.

"We are going to go by our middle names. This may sound extreme, but just do it. So, I'm now Jochebed, Daddy is now Edward, Markus is now Orion, and Tobi is now Amelia. Micah, you are now Dathan, Rube, you are now Obed. Zeph, you are now Obil. It may be unnecessary, but you must know that we are being hunted by Boba Fett. The Queen is my cousin, Paquette, by some odd coincidence, and she is willing to help us. we have food, water, shelter, and someone we can likely trust. We are okay here."

"Mom, I know I'm young, but I'm willing to fight for my family," Markus growled.

"Thank you, dear. I hope it doesn't come down to self-defense. But it is important that you protect yourself from these people here in case. I don't think anyone is going to hurt you. Just be wary and don't fully trust anyone."

"We can still call you guys Mommy and Daddy, right?" Rube asked quietly.

"Of course you can," Darryl hugged him.

"But, we must be cautious. We don't know who are friends are yet," I reminded. "So to the public eye, this is just our new home. To the private eye, we are in hiding."

All five children nodded in agreement.

"I hope this works," Darryl murmured.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next day, I knew getting the children ready would be nearly an all-day affair. The two youngest boys could bathe together. Same with the girls. Markus would go alone. The Queen sent the repair men to the house before I was even awake.

I woke up to use the bathroom, and there stood a hulking six-foot-something man, taking a pee. And there I stood, in a nearly sheer nightgown, no bra.

(According to the guy and Darryl), I screamed and ran from the room. I quickly threw on a wrap over myself, ran downstairs, and poured some coffee that Darryl had already made and stared into it, (once again as they say), my face as red as a tomato.

I refused to wear my implants while the men were still there. I never wanted to see another man except my husband again.

But the men were there until afternoon.

The rooms were clean. The beautiful doors were replaced with new, identical doors. The rotted pits in the floor were gone, and the whole place began to seem even more like a home.

I threw the girls in the tub first. Thankfully, they weren't too dirty, and Tobi even helped scrub Zeph's hair, plus she did most of her body herself.

Next, Markus threw the two youngest boys in. They couldn't have been in there twenty minutes. Markus went in, but before he did, I snagged him and reminded him that he was going to be in charge while Darryl and I were getting cleaned up.

"Yes, Mother," he moaned.

"Honey, you are the oldest, and generally the most responsible, even more so than Tobi most of the time."

"Yeah."

"You'll get to play tonight."

"I know."

He was out in ten minutes.

Darryl went in…I waited three minutes, then I went in after him…to grab a bite before dancing.


	32. Chapter 32

-CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE-

The way I swept up my hair, it seemed lighter and more elegant than before.

Darryl put on his uniform, and I…well, put on the wedding dress.

We were all ready.

Once inside Theed, it all seemed to sparkle. I wasn't afraid of the dignitaries anymore.

My children's eyes were glittering with the elegance of the palace at night.

The entire room was bright. The children found their first-cousins-once-removed, and were soon running about the ballroom. Twice, I had to stop the twins from tying wire around some of the ladies' dresses, and some lord's shoe ties together.

Darryl was a nervous wreck. You could tell from how much ale and Champaign he was drinking.

The dancing was lovely. I was too afraid to ask Darryl, as he was so inebriated that he might vomit or pass out. He did a little solo jig, but it didn't last long, and he soon sat down.

The kids were soon falling asleep in all the weird positions and places that small children often do. Markus put Rube on his back. Tobi put Zeph on hers. Markus wanted me to carry him. I did. I pulled Darryl along with my free arm.

We thanked and bade the Queen good night, and went home.

The children passed out immediately. Darryl took off his uniform, and I pulled off and hung up the gown, pulling on a green night dress.

Darryl laid on the bed, and pulled me on top of him. He gave me a slobbery, drunken kiss.

"How about a baby, baby?"

"I'll go for one," I aggressively hissed in his ear.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\

In the morning, the twins came in and jumped on the bed, trying to get us up.

"_Kids, stop. Daddy doesn't feel good," _I signed to them.

They got off the bed, and bolted toward their rooms.

_Of course when I am actually sleeping well, they have to come in and spoil it._

I stretched, then got out from under my sheets. I pulled on a robe, and went to the kitchen.

Five children's faces stared at me, as if I were possessed by some devil.

"What?" I asked gently.

"You were screaming."

"I was not."

"Yes you did. We all heard you last night. But that's okay, cuz Uncle Jin said that when a man loves a woman and she loves him, he can make her scream," Markus stated, sure of himself.

"Jin told you?"

"Yes, ma'am. I saw Arianna choking him, and they were both screaming. So I asked why they were hollerin'."

My color drained. I felt sick in my stomach. "You didn't."

"I did. That's what happened."

I sat down of the floor where I stood.

"Mom?"

"I am going to kill Jin. I just don't know how," I muttered.

"Mama, don't hurt Uncle Jin! He saved us," Tobi cried.

"Why were you in there while they were over, and doing that…in my bed…where we sleep?"

"I just wanted a glass of water, and the water in your bathroom tastes better than the water in ours."

"When we have guests over, use the sink in the kitchen, please!" I moaned. They kept staring at me. "And stop staring!"

They resumed eating breakfast.

I started writing a mental letter to Mama Frida:

_Dear Mama,_

_When we get back, when guest are over, the children are to stay nights with you. Markus walked in on my friend and his wife "getting it on" in a rough way._

_Now, I'm afraid us making and the children walking in._

_You know what? How did you and your husband have sex without being interrupted?_

_Asenath._

"Locks," Tobi stated flatly.

"Tobi?" I hissed.

"Mama, I don't know what it is, but I can tell you to get a lock."

I smiled at her.

"Good girl. And so Darryl and I shall discuss it when he feels better."

"Dad is drunk, isn't he?"

"SHHH!" I groaned.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Darryl slept the weekend away. He stumbled into the closet where I was doing my Primeday meditations.

"Forgive me, Asenath, for I have caused you a great deal of hurt this past weekend," he kneeled in front of me.

"Rise, dear. You were forgiven before you even asked. But get drunk like that again and you will be sleeping on the couch, in a pool of your own vomit for a month. Cleaning up after you wasn't fun."

"I know."

"Moving right along, I hope you realize that part of the reason I was willing to have relations with you while drunk is because I want another baby. We have talked about it before, and I realized you didn't use. I used, but really, we need to come to an official decision."

"I think it is a fine idea, but I see no reason."

"We are a young budding family. A baby would add to our cover here, you know, help us blend in and to our family."

"We're good at blending," he winked.

I giggled.

"MAMA! RUBE PINCHED ME!"

"Aaand…it starts…"


	33. Chapter 33

-CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO-

Good things come to those who can wait. In due time, I became pregnant.

We were overjoyed. We were hidden, we had protection, and we appeared to be a normal, expanding family.

Everything seemed to be normal in this pregnancy. I mean, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. There were not two struggling within, or even the risks of teenage child-bearing. I was in my mid-twenties. A perfect time frame. And although my body had gone through three other pregnancies, this one was even more different than the others. They vomiting wasn't as intense, and the other symptoms just seemed natural.

The quickening made us incredibly giddy. My (sorry gentlemen)swelling in my breasts made us realize that it was really happening, and the day it popped, the kids were just as excited.

But, just as things seem to be on the up and up…they usually have a way to throw you down hard.

I was in the middle of my sixth month of pregnancy. We had been hiding for almost a year. I received a package from my cousin, the queen, containing a set of matching bracelets. She invited us to tea, and asked that I wear them, so that she might see.

We arrived at the palace, and she greeted us with a smile.

She led us to the tea room and suddenly, the bracelets tightened. I felt a huge fog around me, clogging my abilities. I couldn't feel the Force flowing through me anymore. Before my whole family stood the very man we had been hiding from: Boba Fett with the button holding my fifth sense from me…the only way to unlock the cuffs.

"Boba, I didn't lay a finger on Quinn…" I started.

"No, but you are so much easier to catch than Jin, and it will teach him a lesson once he sees you and Darryl lain out of funeral pyres."

"Asenath, I had to protect the people of Naboo. It is my duty," Paquette whispered.

"NO! Some of them need to be trained! Besides, she is pregnant!" Darryl growled furiously.

Boba looked and saw my bump.

"Boba, you at least have a moral compass…somewhat…let us go," I pleaded.

"Blood must be spilt for this. But, I cannot kill a woman bearing a child. I will come back after the baby has come and destroy you…but you should be kept here."

"If I die, will you spare them?" Darryl queried quietly.

"Yes."

Darryl turned to me, "I love you."

"You don't have to do this. Let him come back, so that we may die together."

"No. They need you. The baby will need you."

Boba removed his helmet.

"Even the condemned man gets one last request."

Fett's face was lined and scarred. He had tan skin, and his dark hair had streaks of grey.

"I want to make-love to Asenath one last time."

Paquette took my children from the room, and Fett followed.

Darryl held out his arms to me, his eyes, begging me to forgive him. I willingly fell into his embrace.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\

If I hadn't have been powerless, I swear I would have stopped it.

Markus glared Boba down. Tobi, too. Micah saw what they were doing and followed suit. The twins didn't understand why Daddy was handing me his watch, papers, and medals…but not his wedding ring. He hugged them all and kissed them. Then Paquette took them out again.

Boba put Darryl on his knees execution style. Then he fired…blaster shot through the brain…and my Darryl was gone from me forever.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I called Luke and took some tranquilizers. When I awoke, I was in Han and Leia's apartments on Coruscant.

"Not to excite you, but kid…Mama Frida poisoned herself," Han whispered has he hugged me.

I tore off my magnets and cried. I couldn't bear to hear myself. I had barely even notice that the cuffs were gone, but I was in horror. My family was dying before my eyes.

No one stopped me, and Han continued to hold me.


	34. Chapter 34

-CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE-

I will regret the following events until the day I die. But I cannot have you thinking that I was flawless and infallible. Because I'm not. Since I was home, I went shopping alone. I forced myself to eat for my unborn child, and my children needed to eat.

I went to the market place one morning midweek.

"You could bring him back you know, a voice hissed from a nearby ally."

Then I saw Jacen, Darth Cadeus rather.

"Bringing back Darryl is impossible. Especially since he is six weeks dead to us. Besides, I don't want to get involved in the Dark Side," I stated plainly, my hand absently drifting to the last tie to my husband.

"You call this the Dark Side, but you have no true concept of its power!"

"Playing with the unknown is a dangerous thing. I don't know this so called power, because it is evil."

"You call it evil, only because you do not know it."

"What difference does it make? You hate us. Why would you even want to help me?"

"Because together we can find the cure for death. Save everyone we love from the same fate as poor Darryl, maybe even bring him back to the land of the living."

"Bring life to those already gone? It isn't possible."

"It is, and you are the smartest person I know, and understand these papers that predate even the Clone Wars. Notes…observations. We could be unstoppable with an army of people we save…who feel indebted to us."

"And my children? And this baby…could have a father again…" I whispered, once again, placing a hand gently on my belly.

"Yes. These notes are sacred and together, we can unlock the secrets they hold!"

This offer, he knew, was tempting. I wanted my children to be able to hold Darryl in their arms. To smell his scent, to feel his heart beating…

"And if I refuse this offer?"

"This once, I let you go."

Rash decisions are not wise decisions. I held out my right hand to Solo, and spit on it, not meant to be as binding as blood vows. Jacen followed suit and we shook on it.

"What exactly do you wish of me to do with the documents, my master?"


	35. Chapter 35

-CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR-

I went home, cooked for my children, got them bathed and put to bed, and then began pouring over the notes.

I was afraid at first that Luke would come knocking on my door to try and stop me, but he never came.

I feared that Tobi would sense the dark side flowing through me. If she did, she never said.

After three weeks of trying to understand the nearly ancient texts, I decided it was time to hand over what I had completed to Jacen.

He seemed impressed with the thoroughness of the notes.

"When may I expect the next set?"

"Soon."

In three weeks, I had the next set.

"Next?"

"I am eight and a half months pregnant. After the baby is born."

Jacen nodded.

The day I was due, the pains hit me hard and fast. But I was willingly on my own for this one. I sent my children out on the house toward the temple, and told them that they were staying overnight there at the least.

Once they were out the door, I drew a bath. I made sure the tub warmers were on, and got in, wearing a thin wrap. My contraptions eased, and the water was cozy.

Since I was going to be my own doctor for this, I would have to gage my own cervix. That was going to be a challenge.

Surprisingly, the terror from the infant arrived in less than an hour, and I knew it was time to start pushing. I worked for trust with the child, and kept pushing. The baby got stuck on my pelvis after the head had already arrived. But the child's panic mounted, and its trust had begun to slip away.

I did my best for almost an hour. And since ii had my devices off, I didn't hear the doorbell, or even notice the light flashing.

Bottom line, Luke let himself in, walked in on my wet, semi-nude body obviously trying to push a baby out.

He took control.

"_Asenath, Don't push. Its shoulder is caught."_

"_Luke, shift it and get out."_

"_Asenath, I know you have been dabbling in the Dark Side, but-."_

"_No. I am a sit now…"_

"_I will take your children away from you!"_

"_Jacen can give me Darryl back!"_

I had to stop because of a contraction and had to resist the urge to push, while Luke tried to ease the child into a different position to bypass the pelvis.

"_Jacen is a no good, sorry, SOB."_

I threw my head against the wall of the tub to help calm the blinding pain…but that literally blinded me briefly.

Luke gave the okay to push again.

After a few more pushes, Luke helped the newborn to the surface of the water.

"_You can name her and breast feed her once. Then the children are to stay with me."_

I glared stonily at Luke.

"So be it."

I looked at my little girl.

"Kendra Grey Bronte Sorrels."

I put the hungry infant to my breast for the first and only time.

Luke picked her up, and left.

The only thing I got from Luke about her after that was a doctor's report confirming there were not permanent effects from the shoulder dystocia.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\

I was alone in my home. But I allowed the loneliness to consume me and fuel my hatred. With each passing moment I was more and more a slave to the Dark Side.

I was given a new name, Lady Curatio, and was giving into her. Asenath was dying.

I spent my time translating the documents for Jacen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\

One morning, I was in a particularly foul mood, the doorbell rang.

I opened the door, and there stood Han.

"You're eyes…they're…"

"Yellow? Do come in."

Han awkwardly sat across the table from where I was translating papers.

"So, Kendra is a beauty."

"That's good. I would have been loath to whelp an ugly child," I sarcastically murmured.

"Come back to us. She needs a real mother. Leia is doing her best, but she needs you. They all do. Markus is in pieces worrying about you. Tobi nearly cries herself to sleep every night. Micah is constantly asking about you. The twins want you. Even with all four of us, including Golden Rod, we don't compare to you."

"Even they can learn to get by."

"Asenath…"

"She is dead. My name is Darth Curatio!"

"Asenath is in there somewhere!"

"No. She won't be back until Darryl is."

"He is dead."

"Jacen has assured me that it is possible to awaken the dead."

"I love my son, no matter how misguided and evil he is. But he's a sorry excuse for a man to lead a sweet, young woman on like that."

I remained silent.

Han realized he had overstayed his welcome and let himself out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\

"Darth Curatio, go meet with our pan, Jin of Mandalore. But he is on Naboo. It is time that my apprentice show what she can do," Darth Cadeus ordered.

"I cannot kill Jin because of a blood pact, however, I will certainly ruffle his feathers, Master."

"So be it. Weaken him and I will kill him."

I bowed to him.

"So let it be written, so let it be done."

I stalked out of the chamber toward the hanger, where my ship was docked.

I sensed that Jin was certainly on Naboo, and at our last melee location.

I set the coordinates in my navigation computer, and took off for my home world.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\

The sight of the green surface did nothing but help infuriate me.

My only goal was to get in and get out.

I landed at the edge of the swamp.

(Remember the build of my lightsaber? Two sabers and a middle section that was round with a bar in the middle that would lock and unlock the two in place, and when setting the blades turning, could be a lightshield? I would usually use only one, but this was a special occasion).

I unlocked the bar, and set the inner wheel to turn.

I stepped out to look at my foe.

"Hey! I'm going to fight you."

"Uh-huh. Bring it on, Kiddo."

His calmness infuriated me! I didn't think. I just charged.

Bad choice.

He slowly raised his hand and opened his fist. I went flying back as if I had been hit with an invisible tree, and landed hard on my back.

"Your favorite position with the dearly departed?"

My body felt like it was being stabbed with billions of tiny needles all over, all at once, constantly.

Jin's gaze was fixed upon me, his eyes glowing an ominous black.

The pain continued and his eyes bore into my soul, almost mocking in his tone, saying, "Asenath, believe me child, you don't want to follow this path. You know nothing of the Dark Side, and I have been following it even longer than your so called master. If you truly want to fight me, allow me to educate you. Believe me when I say, you can't handle the Dark Side of the Force.

"With relish," I sneered, clamboring to my feet.

Jin pulled his saber from the holster. It was changed. The hilt was pure black with sith carvings. When he ignited it, the blade was a scary black, and looked as if it were sucking in the light, an illusion of such fright, my spine shivered. Jin cocked his head to one side, delivered a creepy, crooked grin, then charged.

When he was about to hit me, he used a move I hadn't seen since the day we met. He was in my face, and screamed.

My brain throbbed as I went flying back again. A repeat of landing on my back.

I pulled the lock on the bar just in time to use a blade to block his. Jin's face was in mine.

"How's it going? Got any new tricks to show me?"

"There is nothing new under the suns," I spat back.

"Cute. I meant has there been anything he has taught you, or are you just his pet translator?"

I kneed him, hard, and he faltered for a second, but I had already bounced up, and ripped my magnets off.

"_How did you know about the documents?"_

"_I've got my own spy network, sweetheart! I'm not a small time merc. I'm sith lord. Even Jacen hasn't accomplished that."_

I threw one of my less expensive knives at him. It hit his forehead. Bad part? Selkath heal. By the time the knife hit the ground, he had already stopped bleeding.

"_Adorable. Didn't hurt. But really, has Jacen taught you anything, or has he just been using you this whole time?"_

I responded by a poor attempt at Force lightening, creating barely a spark.

"_Here, let me show you!"_

He shot it at me…more than just lightening…Force Storm, but he allowed me to block it with my saber…which was soon dropped.

I felt my whole body collapse and was racked with pain fifty times worse than the flu, but still not as painful as childbirth.

He used that last statement against me, and will a playful lilt in his sign, _"Is that a challenge? Let me show you how much worse it can be."_

The pain grew into twice the pain it was when I had Tobi. The needles were more like road spikes impaling me everywhere.

Suddenly the pain stopped. I took several deep breaths, then looked over.

Jin was fighting Jacen. They fought with Jin obviously carrying the greater skill.

Using a simple moved learned by younglings, Jin disarmed Jacen, then threw him to the ground.

Jin dropped his sabre, and started to walk towards me.

I saw Jacen call Jin's weapon, and ignite it. His flesh was burning, blackening in some parts even. The smell was beyond sickening. I could see he was crying out in intense, determined agony.

Jin flew at him, and hooked his jaw. Jacen fell. He didn't stir.

Jin started back toward me. I jumped to my feet, snapped my magnets back on, and ran at him…not bothering to pick up my protection.

He stretched out his hand and caught my head. I swung my arms at his torso, missing repeatedly.

Jin appeared bored.

"Calm down. Seriously. Let's just talk."

I just kept swinging.

He finally forced me flat on the ground and sat on my chest.

"We're staying like this until you can talk like a normal, calm, adult."

I fumed for a little while longer. Jin called his blade back.

"Okay. I'm calm. Let's talk."

He picked me up to my feet so I was facing him.

"Asenath, had Jacen taught you anything or helped you in anyway?"

"No. I just translated the documents."

"Asenath, he was using you as a translator to translate documents that would increase his own power. He never had the intention of bringing Darryl back to you. He may have just killed you when he was through with you. Okay, now you need to go back to Luke and your children. You can't live this life. Your naivety makes you weak. You need them and they need you."

"I know. I need to go back. To help my children. To raise my sons and daughters to be good. To be beacons of light in this galaxy."

"See? Now was that so hard?"

I flew into Jin's arms, and sobbed at the top of my lungs.

"I'M SORRY!"

"Asenath, calm down."

"I'm horrible! I'm bad! I SUCK!"

"SHHHHHH! This is illegal, but swallow it anyway. It will calm you down."

Sure enough, my muscles relaxed, so bad I couldn't support myself. Jin caught me before I hit the ground, and I did what crazy women do best: fainted.


	36. Chapter 36

-CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE-

I started waking up in a very soft bed.

_I never want to get up._

But I pried my eyes open, and realized that it was a couch. The one in Jin's house on Mandalore.

Jin was in one chair, Arianna was serving tea to the man in the other chair, who happened to be Luke.

Luke was holding a bundle.

I was glad Jin had taken my magnets off.

I tried to move, but my legs seemed to be weighted down my something I couldn't see.

My stomach was churning, and my head was throbbing, even down in the roots of my teeth.

Jin signed at me, _"Hey, relax. I gave you twice as much spice as I should have."_

I gratefully slid my lids closed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\

According to Luke, I slept for another day and a half.

He then placed a four-months-to-the-day Kendra in my arms.

She was beautiful. She had Darryl's blonde curls, and grey-blue eyes.

I missed Darryl and Frida more than ever now.

Luke grabbed my freehand and gave me a look that read, "I know."

Luke snapped my magnets on for me.

I couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry!" I cried at Luke.

"SHHHH!" Luke cradled my pathetic sobbing form.

"Asenath, hush…you made a few mistakes…people make those."

"My father must be so ashamed!"

My father's Force ghost appeared.

"No. I am not ashamed. People make bad choices from time to time."

"Holy Bantha on Tatooine, what is that?!"

"Jin, this is my father."

"Jin, you devil! Thanks for looking out for my little girl."

"Wouldn't let anything touch her sir."

"And Luke, the chosen one thanks you and is still proud of you."

Luke gave a respectable bow.

"But that isn't all. I thank you for being her father. You have turned her into a fine Jedi, and an incredibly fine, young, beautiful woman."

Luke bowed again.

I smiled.

My dad faded.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When we arrived back on Coruscant, Han and Leia were already on the platform waiting with my children.

They all flew into my arms, knocking me over. I was thankful Luke had Kendra.

When they finally allowed me to clamor to my feet, I walked up to Han and threw my arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered to him.

"It's alright, kid." He gave me a huge hug.

Leia gave me a warm smile.

I knew I was back in the good graces of the entire group.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The children helped me pack Darryl's things in a trunk. Boba Fett sent me a package containing the clothes Darryl had been wearing, and his wedding ring. Paquette sent us flowers.

Even later than that, Fett sent another box. This time the contents were my husband's ashes in an urn. I believed they were. Boba would have no use for a sick game of sending the wrong ones. I placed the urn on the mantle, next to my mother's.

My children took care of me. Every night, Markus brought me a blanket, Tobi would pull off my boots, and the twins would shower me with kisses and other forms of physical affection, and Micah would show me how well he could "read" (he recited a book he had memorized with Han's help), and it was our bed time ritual.

But I couldn't bear to take off my ring. At least not yet. I still thought of myself as his at the time. It was going to be a very hard change.


End file.
